Another Real Experience
by Thing-With-Feathers
Summary: College Faberry, slightly AU. Quinn and Rachel have been together for a while. When Quinn visits Rachel in New York, they decide to go to a party. Things don't quite go as planned and smut ensues. Developing the story to go from their high school life to college life. Quinn transferred to McKinley their senior year.
1. Chapter 1

Another Real Experience:

* * *

**Summary: College Faberry, slightly AU. Quinn and Rachel have been together for a while. When Quinn visits Rachel in New York, they decide to go to a party. Things don't quite go as planned and smut ensues. **

**So hey guys, know its been a while. My brain hasn't had enough free time to fully develop the plot for BtF, nor have I had time to write it out. So I am taking a bit of a hiatus on it. That being said, this is a little one-shot that had popped into my head a while back and if it gets enough feedback, I may develop it a little bit. Hope you enjoy**

**-TWF**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters (except for Rachel's friends...those are mine x3)**

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walk up to the house that is quivering from the raucous party going on inside. Quinn looked over at her girlfriend with a slight smile. She looked over her girlfriend's body and once again lost her breath. She still couldn't believe Rachel was hers, not even after the near four years they had been together. Rachel looked at her and smiled, squeezing her hand.

"What?" Rachel asked with an amused smile. Quinn blushed a bit as she had been caught.

"Oh, nothing, just…have I told you how drop-dead gorgeous you look in that dress?" Rachel smirked and turned more towards Quinn as she reached up with her free hand and started playing with Quinn's hair.

"Maybe…just a few times…but what about you? I mean you look…" she trailed off as she leaned into Quinn and ghosted her lips across her ear, "absolutely mouthwatering." Quinn couldn't hold back the moan as Rachel kissed below her ear and started to make her way down her neck.

"Re-remind me again why we decided to come to this party instead of staying in your room—or, rather, your bed—all night?" Quinn moaned out breathily as Rachel continued her assault on Quinn's neck. Rachel pulled back and smirked at the lust prevalent in Quinn's stare.

"Something about having a social life…hanging out with some friends of mine…some ridiculousness like that," Rachel said with a full blown smirk.

"Right. Well it was stupid," Quinn mumbled as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Rachel just laughed at her girlfriend's frustration and backed away from Quinn and started walking towards the house again.

"Come on, let's just have a fun night of getting wasted like normal college students before going home and…not sleeping," she finished suggestively, looking Quinn's body up and down whilst biting her lip.

"Fuck Rach you're gonna be the death of me," Quinn whispered out as they finally walked up the porch steps. "Mmm, but wouldn't that be the most fantastic death?" Rachel asked smirking as she turned towards Quinn again.

"Fuck yes," Quinn said before she crashed her lips to Rachel's. Rachel let out a whimper at Quinn's forcefulness as he felt a tongue push into her mouth and quickly take control. Quinn suddenly pulled back and looked smug at the whine that escaped Rachel's still parted lips.

"C'mon dear, we should go be 'social'," Quinn mocked with a wink as she grabbed Rachel's hand. It was Rachel's turn to grumble as they knocked on the door.

When it was opened, they were nearly thrown back by the force of the noise from inside the house. Rachel led Quinn into the house and looked around for her friends. She finally found them, laughing in the kitchen.

"HEY RACHEL," she heard her friend Caleb yell as they walked in to the kitchen. She noticed all her friends were rather tipsy. _Well at the very least, this should be interesting._ Rachel mused as she approached her four friends.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce all of you to my better half, Quinn," Rachel said as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist. Caleb smirked at her as he checked Quinn out. "Damn Rach, you weren't kidding when you said she was hot," he said, only to be elbowed in the side by the girl beside him. "Oww! What was that for?" he pouted as he looked at her.

"For being a tool," she said, causing everyone to chuckle. She looked back to Quinn and smiled. "Sorry, Quinn, what my boyfriend over here was trying to say is that you are as gorgeous as Rachel says." Quinn smiled shyly and thanked her, only to realize she knew none of their names.

"Oh! Right! Sorry, love, these are my friends, Lindsay and her boyfriend Caleb," as she motioned to the lanky but built boy with short black hair and dark eyes and his girlfriend who was shorter than her and had long, curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "And those two quiet ones over there are Mel" she said pointing to a smallish but athletically built girl with short brown hair in a pixie cut and bright green eyes. "And Taylor," as she pointed to a slightly taller girl with medium-length dark chestnut hair and pretty blue eyes. Quinn looked over at the other two girls and smiled at them when they said quiet hello's, and went back to talking, standing rather closely. Quinn looked at them and silently wondered if the two girls were together and thought to ask Rachel later.

"Alright! Now that the niceties are out of the way, you two are wayyy too sober," Caleb says with a smirk as he turns around to grab a bottle of vodka and six shot glasses.

"Bring it on dude," Rachel says with a smirk and it causes Quinn to laugh, only to receive a glare. "Sorry babe, it's kinda funny," she said still giggling. "Mhmm sure, just grab a shot and drink up," she said, moving her hand lower down Quinn's back and grabbing her ass playfully. Quinn let out a quiet yelp and jumped and everyone looked at her questioningly while she just turned to glare at her now laughing girlfriend.

"Oh you are so on," Quinn challenged and grabbed her shot and downed it without as much as a flinch. Everyone looked in shock at Quinn, Rachel included, except for Caleb who just sauntered up to Quinn and threw a lanky arm around her shoulders, saying "oh I can just tell you and I are gonna be good friends," as he handed her another shot. She smirked and clinked it to his and they took the shots with everyone else.

The party was in full swing about an hour later and Quinn and Rachel were in the living room on the impromptu dance floor, moving together to some clubbing song. Quinn looked over to her right and saw Lindsay and Caleb making out heavily on the couch. Beside them was Mel and Taylor, sitting extremely close to each other. They were both holding drinks and smiling while talking. Quinn noticed that their feet kept intertwining. She smiled and refocused her attention on the incredibly sexy girl grinding against her.

She grabbed onto Rachel's waist and pulled her closer, so that their breasts were pressing together deliciously and their hips joined. Quinn heard Rachel moan as she slid her hands down her sides to grab her ass through her dress. Quinn slipped her leg between Rachel's and she grabbed her ass roughly; pushing Rachel's center onto her strong thigh. Rachel's eyes connected with hers and she smirked. Quinn felt Rachel wrap her arms around her neck and lace her finger through Quinn's hair. She pulled Quinn down for a smoldering kiss and she couldn't tell who moaned. Not that it mattered. Rachel was kissing the hell out of her so she opened her mouth to her ever persistent girlfriend and groaned when she felt that tongue in her mouth.

"_Fuck," _Quinn groaned out when she and Rachel separated; out of breath from the dancing and the kiss. Rachel just smirked at her. "I'm gonna go grab some water, babe," Quinn shouted over the music to Rachel who nodded and unlaced her hands from Quinn's hair. She moved away from Rachel's ridiculously amazing body.

Quinn walked in the direction of the kitchen and searched in the fridge for a bottle of water. She finally found one, and opened it and took a drink, still standing in front of the open fridge, reveling in the cool air calming her overheated body. She closed the door and turned around, only to be met with a guy that appeared to be younger than her, even though he was taller slightly. He was looking over her body with a sleazy smirk on his face.

"Can I help you?" Quinn asked angrily and glared at the boy when his eyes finally lifted from her chest to meet her eyes.

"Maybe you can…" he trailed off with a smile that was creeping Quinn out. "What's a hot girl like you doing alone at a party like this?"

"I'm not alone you creep, my _girlfriend_ is in the other room," Quinn emphasized and fought the urge to roll her eyes when he raised his eyebrows at her.

"So you're gay?" He questioned skeptically. "Appears so…so in other words, fuck off," she said, frustrated as she moved to the door. He jumped in her path, blocking one of the doors out. The other door, to the living room was behind her.

"Aww don't be mean now," he said and this time she didn't fight it, and rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I don't think you're actually gay, you just need to experience a real man," he said confidently and Quinn sighed._ Well fuck. He's not getting the picture._ _Alright then._

"Oh is that so?" She asked, to which he nodded. "Well, I don't need to, because, I've experienced a real _woman_. And let me tell you, it's better than any 'real man' could ever be," She said with a smirk plastered on her face. "So, why don't you go find yourself a 'real man' to experience; seeing as you're never going to experience a real woman," she said and smirked when he paled slightly before he recovered and glared at her and sauntered off, dejected. She turned around and was face to face with her girlfriend, who had a fire in her eyes.

"Rachel," Quinn trailed off, scared that she was mad at her. "How much of that did you hear?" Quinn inquired, only to have her wrist grabbed. Rachel pulled her through the crowded living room to the stairs and climbed them hastily. She walked down a hall and opened a door, which turned out to be a bathroom. She turned on the light and pulled Quinn in after her. "Wha—," she started to ask, only to have her back slammed into the door, effectively closing it. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hair and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She moaned, loudly, and felt her knees go weak. Rachel moved from her mouth to her neck, where she started sucking vigorously.

"R—Rach…babe, what?" Quinn managed to get out. Rachel pulled off of her neck with a loud noise and Quinn moaned at the loss. "I heard everything you said to that douche down there, and it was so fucking hot that I just have to have you," she rushed out and Quinn moaned loudly and pulled Rachel in for another kiss. Rachel broke it again and smirked at Quinn before dropping to her knees. She started slowly pushing Quinn's tight dress up, following the path with her lips. She felt Rachel kissing the inside of her thigh, near where she needed her the most.

"Fuck babe, you're drenched," Rachel said as she looked at Quinn's thong.

"What do you expect? I've been dancing against my hot as fuck girlfriend who then drags me upstairs and shoves me against the door," Quinn pants out. She looks down at Rachel who smirks and licks a long stroke over Quinn's panties.

"_Fuck._" Quinn gets out as her head lolls back and hits the door. She moaned at the contact.

"Look at me babe," Rachel says and Quinn forces her eyes open and makes eye contact with her kneeling girlfriend. Rachel smirks and moves up. She grabs the string of Quinn's thong off her hip with her teeth and retains eye contact as she lowers it. Quinn groans loudly at the extremely arousing sight. She watches Rachel use her hands to push the panties the rest of the way down and she vaguely registers lifting her feet to let them come all of the way off. Rachel starts kissing up her thigh again, still maintaining eye contact as she hikes Quinn's left leg over her shoulder.

Rachel's tongue finally makes contact and Quinn moans loudly, her eyes closing. One hands finds its way to Rachel's hair and the other, to the counter beside her. Rachel starts teasing her with long strokes along her folds and Quinn whimpers when Rachel takes the small bundle of nerves into her mouth and starts to suck lightly.

"Rach—oh god." Quinn moans out as Rachel starts to suck harder. Suddenly Rachel's mouth is gone and she whines in protest, before feeling Rachel's tongue being thrust deeply inside her repeatedly.

"Fuck!" Quinn shouts out as the pleasure starts building. Both hands are on her girlfriend's head as she starts to ride Rachel's face.

"Sh—Shit. Rachel, _holy fuck_," she yells out as she feels Rachel's fingers move to the bundle of nerves and move them in quick, tight circles.

"Rach…Rach…Oh, Oh god I'm gonna—I'm," she stutters out as she feels Rachel's tongue drive deeper and curl inside her. She feels her entire body tense as she yells out Rachel's name.

"Oh_, oh, fuck. Rachel!"_ Quinn shouts as she comes hard. She feels Rachel licking her through her aftershocks as she pants and moans lightly. She feels Rachel stop and her leg falls from Rachel's shoulder as she moves up her body. Quinn's head is still back against the door and her hands are limp at her sides. She opens her eyes to see Rachel smirking. She smiles lazily back at her and wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and pulls her in close for a slow kiss. Quinn moans lowly at the taste of herself on Rachel's tongue. She starts to regain her strength and stands up straighter.

She runs her hands slowly up Rachel's sides and hears her whimper lightly. She smirks and moves her hands back down Rachel's body. She grabs her ass roughly and stoops down to pick her up. Rachel instantly wraps her legs around Quinn's waist and her arms around her neck. Quinn turns Rachel and sets her down on the counter of the sink. She keeps a hold on Rachel's ass and roughly pulls it towards her, grinding against her harshly. Rachel separates their mouths and lets out a raunchy moan. It spurs Quinn on and she occupies her mouth with Rachel's neck; nipping and sucking as she works her way down.

"Qu—Quinn. Babe, I—_fuck_—I need you," she gets out as Quinn sucks particularly hard on that sensitive spot. Rachel's rhythmically rolling her hips against Quinn's. Quinn moves her right hand from Rachel's backside to between her thighs. She teases her lightly over her panties and hears Rachel whine loudly.

"_Quinn_," she whines harshly, thrusting her hips forward. Quinn moves back to her mouth and kisses her loosely, tangling tongues with her needy girlfriend as she moves her panties down and off and feels her.

"Fuck babe, you're positively soaked," Quinn gets out as she strokes along her folds.

"I kn—know, what are you gonna do about it?" Rachel challenges. Quinn growls and bites on Rachel's neck harshly as she thrusts two finger inside her without warning.

"FUCK," Rachel yells at the two sensations and begins to rock against Quinn's talented fingers.

"oh…Oh…_OH, Quinn," _Rachel yells as Quinn continues to thrust into her at a quick pace. Quinn adds a third finger and Rachel groans loudly. "Holy—_FUCK,_" Rachel yells when Quinn uses the hand against Rachel's ass to push her harder onto her hand, while also using her hips to propel her hand in harder.

"Qui—Quinn, oh god, I'm so close, I'm so—_OHH!_" She shouts as Quinn bites down on the other side of her neck at the same time as she thrusts in deep and curls her fingers.

"_QUINN!" _Rachel all but screams as she comes all over Quinn's still thrusting hand. Quinn slows down and eases Rachel down from her high. "Oh my…shit…babe," is all Rachel manages, eyes closed, hands by her sides, her whole body still shaking from the aftershocks.

Quinn pulls her fingers out and raises them to her lips. Rachel's eyes snap open when she hears Quinn moan around her own fingers. Their eyes connect and Quinn smirks proudly. She releases her fingers and feels Rachel pull her in for a hot kiss. When they part, Rachel smiles at Quinn and runs her hand through the short, sweaty blonde hair.

"That was fucking hot, babe," Rachel says with a smirk as she leans her forehead against Quinn's and closed her eyes. "Sorry for jumping you though," Rachel says without an ounce of remorse in her voice. Quinn chuckles lowly and the sound sends shivers through Rachel's body—which don't go unnoticed by Quinn—and she goes to speak.

"No you're not and neither am I," Quinn says. "You're right, I'm not, though I am sorry we aren't home right now because I can't lay you down and fuck you properly," Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear.

"Shit, we need to get to yours then, and fast," Quinn whimpers out as she pulls back from Rachel. She helps Rachel off the counter and they fix their dresses. Rachel stoops down and grabs her panties off the ground. She smirks at Quinn and throws them in the waste bin. Quinn's eyes widen.

"Fuck I'm never gonna survive the walk home knowing you're bare underneath," Quinn mutters out. So she decides to play Rachel's game as she slowly bends over, away from Rachel to pick up her thong from the ground. Rachel was staring at her ass when she stands, and they make eye contact again as Quinn throws hers in the bin too.

"Shit…okay, fair's fair I guess," Rachel chuckled out. She fixes some of Quinn's hair and kisses her lightly. "Come on, gorgeous, let's go back to mine," Rachel says as she grabs Quinn's hand. "We'll just say bye to my friends then go." The statement reminds Quinn of a question she wanted to ask Rachel earlier.

"Hey Rach," Quinn starts and continues after Rachel hums in acknowledgement. "Are Mel and Taylor dating?" Rachel bursts out laughing and Quinn is taken aback. "Sorry, babe. No, they aren't but they both like each other. Like a lot. Caleb, Lindsay and I have been trying to get them to ask the other out for ages now," Quinn laughs along with Rachel as they exit the bathroom holding hands and make their way downstairs. "I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually," Quinn suggests, then her eyes catch something and they widen. "Or—they already did," Quinn says with a chuckle and Rachel whips her head around to where Quinn is looking.

On the couch are Mel and Taylor, in nearly the same spot as before. Except that Mel is sitting in Taylor's lap and has her hands tangled in her hair. They're making out heavily and Taylor has her arms wrapped around Mel's lower back, pulling her closer. They can see that they both have small smiles on her face and Quinn and Rachel smile at the sight. Rachel pulls them along, looking for Lindsay and Caleb. They find them hanging out in the kitchen and Rachel motions them over to the door.

"Did you guys see?" Rachel asks with a small smirk on her face.

"See what?" they ask at the same time; and Rachel motions to the couch across the room where her friends are still making out. Quinn watches as both of their eyes go wide and their mouths drop.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Lindsay yells, drawing some people's attention. Quinn hears Caleb mutter a curse under his breath. Lindsay turns to him and holds out her hand. Caleb grumbles and gets out his wallet, giving his girlfriend thirty bucks. Quinn just laughs at the situation and follows the friends over to the couch where the two girls have yet to come up for air. Lindsay and Rachel hop onto the couch next to the girls, who stop making out abruptly and start blushing.

"About fucking time you two figured your shit out and got together," Rachel says with a smirk at the two girls, and chuckles when she hears Lindsay let out a "seriously dudes." They both just smile and look at each other, hugging slightly tighter.

"Well, love birds, I'd love to stay and chat but Quinn and I are gonna head home," she said as she got up from the couch.

"And by that, Rachel means they're gonna get their freaky on all night," Lindsay says with a smirk. Quinn blushes when Rachel nods with a smile.

"Bye guys, happy for ya, Mel and Tay. Don't have too much fun though," she says then giggles when Mel and Taylor make eye contact again and blush.

"It was great meeting all of you," Quinn says, smiling at all of them.

"Yeah, we'll have to all hang out sometime, where Rachel can't drag you off for a fuck," Lindsay says with a smirk at Quinn's eyes widening and the blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah, what can I say? My girlfriend is fucking sexy," Rachel tells them as she grabs Quinn's hand to go.

"Bye guys, love you all!" Rachel yells as they leave. Quinn hears Lindsay yell at them "nice hickeys Rach!" who just laughs and yells back a thanks. She hears the rest of them respond then they exit the house and begin their walk back to Rachel's dorm.

"Well that was an interesting night," Rachel says with a laugh. "That it was, gorgeous," Quinn says as she wraps her hand around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel wraps her arm around Quinn's waist and moves it lower, towards her ass, giving it a light squeeze. "I still want to lay you down and fuck you all night though," Rachel adds nonchalantly.

"Fuck, we need to get to yours quickly," Quinn says through a moan.

"I concur babe," Rachel says as they quicken their pace to Rachel's dorm.

* * *

**So yeah, I hope you liked it :3 What do you think? Should I develop it into more? Up to you guys so please review!**

**-TWF**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Flashback to their high school**

**A/N: Well due to fabulous responses to the first installment of this story, I decided to develop it more. So this chapter is basically going back to the first time they met. Quinn moved to Lima in their senior year. She and Rachel met and yeah, the rest is obvious. Just a note: no Beth storyline or Punk Quinn. No Finchel, but that doesn't mean Finn doesn't pursue her. ;] So yeah, this chapter's just a compilation of them getting to know each other. :3 Enjoy! (Also, the story will get back to their college lives probably in the next few chapters, I just need to build a slight base line.)**

**-TWF**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything mentioned.**

* * *

Quinn pulled up to the school apprehensively. Sure, it's not like she was in a new state or anything, her and her mom just needed a fresh start after her parent's divorce. There was a time when she had felt that her world was ending. When her parent's had found out about her secret relationship with Allie…well, things got messy. So while she was nervous about being at a new school for her senior year, she was also appreciative of the fact that she got a new start. At a place where no one knew anything about her and her messy past with her family and relationships.

"Screw it, let's just get this over with," Quinn mumbled to herself as she turned off the engine and prepared herself for her first day at McKinley High.

As she walked through the doors, she noticed that she was getting a lot of looks. She expected this, after all, Lima is a small town and everyone knows everyone. She just ignored the stares and leers and worked on finding her way to her locker. She was finally able to locate it after a few moments of searching. She fiddled with the lock and eventually got it open. As she got the books that she needed out for her first class, the warning bell rang.

Well shit, this is not the best start to the day. Quinn thought when she realized she had no clue where her class was. She was wandering the halls, looking for the room to her AP Government class when the late bell rang.

Quinn continued to amble about in search of the room. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, she found it and steeled herself slightly before entering the class. When she entered, the teacher stopped talking and looked at her; slightly peeved that she had been interrupted.

"Um…Is this Mrs. Welly's class?" Quinn voiced out hesitantly as she glanced at the teacher. "Yes it is, and you are late Miss…" she trailed off as she answered Quinn. "Oh...Fabray—Quinn Fabray ma'am. And I apologize for being late. I'm new and I kept getting lost," she admitted awkwardly. "I will let it slide this time Miss Fabray, but please do not let it become a regular occurrence," Mrs. Welly chastised. Quinn nodded, "Will do ma'am." "Thank you, now take a seat please," she said before she started talking again.

Quinn glanced about the room looking for an empty seat. She found one near the middle of the room, next to a small brunette. Wow she is gorgeous. Quinn thought as she looked over the small girl's features. She blushed when the girl looked at her and caught her staring. She cleared her throat lightly before going to take her seat. As she sat down, she glanced over at the brunette, who was looking at her curiously. Quinn offered a shy smile to the beautiful girl and blushed when it was returned.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry," the girl said to Quinn as she offered her hand to Quinn after checking to see if the teacher was preoccupied. Quinn smiled and took her hand. Wow she has soft hands…wonder if the rest of her skin is this soft—stop it Quinn—you barely just met this girl, sheesh. Quinn realized Rachel had asked her a question while she had been staring at their still joined hands.

"P—pardon?" Quinn asked awkwardly. Rachel let out a small giggle that Quinn thought was adorable. "I said 'you're name is Quinn, right?'" Rachel repeated. Quinn cleared her throat for what felt like the umpteenth time today and looked at the girl. "Yes, I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray," she said.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Quinn, welcome to McKinley," Rachel said with a bright smile as they finally disconnected their hands. Quinn secretly missed the contact with the radiant girl. "You as well, and thank you very much," Quinn said back with her own smile.

The girls kept up the eye contact until they heard the teacher clap her hands together and start the lesson officially. Quinn and Rachel reluctantly looked away from each other and started to pay attention to Mrs. Welly. Throughout the class though, Quinn kept being drawn to look at the pretty brunette beside her. Occasionally, Quinn would catch the girl looking at her and they would smile and look away.

The bell finally rang and Quinn gathered her stuff, looking for her schedule to find out where she was going next. She finally found it and when she looked up, she saw that Rachel was standing in front of her with a small smile on her face.

Oh god she is tiny! But so adorable. But oh god, that skirt is so short… Quinn thought as she not so subtly let her eyes roam over the other girl's body.

"Quinn. Quinn!" Rachel was calling out. "Huh? Sorry did you say something?" Quinn asked, blushing that she had been caught checking Rachel out. "You're kinda spacey, Quinn, it's cute," Rachel said with a small blush of her own. "Uh, thanks, and sorry, just a bit distracted I guess about a new school and all…" Quinn trailed off. "Well, I can help you find your way around if you want," Rachel offered shyly.

"That would actually be really fantastic, Rachel, thank you," Quinn said sincerely with a smile

Rachel smiled in response and went to grab Quinn's schedule. "Well, it looks like you and I have all the same classes today, except for AP Calculus, you must be really smart to take that," Rachel said sincerely. Quinn blushed at Rachel's compliment. "I…uh…you know just like math, I guess," Quinn stated awkwardly while scratching the back of her head, it was a nervous habit of hers and she couldn't seem to control it around Rachel.

"My, my, beautiful and humble. Is there anything you aren't, Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked with a flirty smile. Quinn blushed and smiled shyly at Rachel and decided to play her game. "Well, that's for me to know and you to find out, isn't it?" Quinn said with a growing smirk. Rachel raised a slight eyebrow and chuckled lowly. The sound sent a slight shiver through Quinn. "Well in that case, I am definitely looking forward to it. Now come on, we have to go to Spanish, and you can meet the gang," Rachel said as she offered her arm to Quinn, who didn't hesitate to loop her arm through Rachel.

As they walked to the Spanish classroom, the two girls chatted lightly about themselves.

"So, tell me about yourself Quinn," Rachel offered lightly as they stopped at Quinn's locker.

"Well, I'm not sure there's much to tell. Moved from Columbus over the summer with my mother," Quinn finished awkwardly. "What about you Rachel?" Quinn asked, hoping to get off the topic of herself.

Rachel looked at Quinn curiously before beginning to talk as they went to the brunette's locker. "Well, I've lived in Lima my whole life. But my dream is to move to New York and star on Broadway. I'm the captain of the school's Glee Club. And well we're trying to win Nationals this year once and for all. Hey! Can you sing or dance? You should join Glee! I'm sure you'd love it, we're a really great group of people once you get to know us," Rachel rushed out animatedly. Quinn was almost taken aback by her passion, but she smiled lightly at the girl as they re-looped their arms together and started to walk towards class.

"Well I do like to sing, I mean that doesn't make me any good but it does sound like fun. I mean if everyone is as lovely as you are I'm sure it would be enjoyable," Quinn said while smiling sweetly at Rachel.

Quinn had known for a while that she was into girls. Her father of course was highly unaccepting of her 'lifestyle choice' and it led to tensions between her parents and was only part of their subsequent divorce. Luckily her mom was more accepting. Yes, it took some adjustments from her mom, but they are slowly getting through it. One thing she did know was that Rachel Berry was someone she wanted to know better.

"Quinn? Quinn!" Rachel shouted as she nudged her companion who had phased out again. "Sorry…uh what did you say?" Quinn said awkwardly as she had spaced out yet again in front of this girl. Rachel chuckled, "I said I can add charming to the list of things you are Quinn Fabray." Quinn smirked and winked at Rachel, "Well now I try." Rachel smiled again as they arrived in the classroom.

"Well, here we are!" Rachel said as she gestured to the Spanish room that had people chilling out and no sign of a teacher. "I'll introduce you to the club," Rachel said as she led her to the back of the classroom.

"Uh oh, looks like Berry has got a new toy," A pretty Latina girl said while smirking at Rachel. "Nice one chica," she said while holding up a hand for a high five for Rachel who just glared at her.

Rachel turned to everyone and gestured to Quinn. "This, everyone, is Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is…well everyone," She said with a chuckle. "You all can introduce yourselves," Rachel let out as she went to her seat and pulled Quinn into the seat right next to her. "Why do we have to do all the work? She's your toy so don't be so lazy," the Latina said to Rachel.

"Fine. That smartass over there is my best friend and Head Cheerio Santana…or Satan. It really depends on the day," Rachel said to Quinn who chuckled along with her. That is until a crumpled up piece of paper hit Rachel in the face. "Oy! Dwarf! Remember who you're talking to now," Santana said with a smirk. "Yeah, yeah Miss HBIC, but I have a secret weapon," she said as she glanced to the blonde girl beside Santana and sent her a wink which was returned with a smirk.

"Oh no. Keep Britts out of this," Santana said with a glare in Rachel's direction. "Fine…for now," Rachel said with a smirk. "Anyway Quinn, this is Brittany, Santana's girlfriend and her second in command on the Cheerios." Quinn smiled at the girl who waved and smiled at her enthusiastically before saying, "It's nice to meet you Quinn! I hope we'll be the best of friends!" Quinn smiled politely and nodded.

"And that over there is Noah Puckerman—or Puck, Sam Evans and Finn Hudson. They're on the football team," Rachel explained to Quinn gesturing to a guy with a mohawk, a blonde kid with huge lips and then a really tall guy with a dopey smile. Quinn just smiled at the guys. They all leered at her and the mohawked boy went to open his mouth but Rachel cut him off. "Don't even think about it you three. Off-limits." Rachel stated firmly as she put her arm over the back of Quinn's chair. The boys looked dejected and grumbled out okay while Santana just sat there and snickered. Quinn looked confusedly at Rachel who just smiled at her, which she returned. Santana faked gagging noises but stopped went Rachel and Brittany glared at her.

"Anyway, those two are Tina and Mike—but we like to call them Asian Fusion cause they're dating," Rachel giggled out and Quinn smiled at the admittedly adorable Asian couple. "Then there's Kurt and Mercedes, the other two divas of the group," Rachel said gesturing to a very flamboyant boy and a pretty, black girl who smiled at her politely. "And that is Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine," Rachel said pointing to the small, well-kept boy next to Kurt. "And last but not least we have Artie," Rachel said pointing to a boy in a wheelchair.

"Well it's certainly lovely to meet you all, and I'll try my hardest to remember your names," Quinn let out with a chuckle, which a few people joined in on.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Quinn said she would like to join Glee Club!" Rachel said enthusiastically to which some people reacted similarly. "Oh that is fantastic!" The boy named Kurt exclaimed. "Seriously Berry? Do you just recruit anyone who talks to you?" Santana asked with a smirk in Quinn's direction. "Or did you just think that Blondie over here was just what you—I mean we—needed?" Santana said, sniggering lightly as Quinn blushed.

"I take offense at that insinuation Santana! As it were, I think that Quinn has a lovely speaking voice and I'm sure it would translate wonderfully in music and it would certainly not hurt to have another member in our club!" Rachel finished with a huff. "Woah now slow your roll and take a breath Midge. I was just yanking your chain," Santana said with a smirk before she finished her thought. "But thanks for the confirmation, Rach." Santana said and Rachel blushed as the glared at her friend.

It was then that the teacher decided to enter and start the lesson. "That's Mr. Schue," Rachel explained to Quinn. "He's actually the Glee Club teacher," Rachel told Quinn who nodded in understanding. Mr. Schue started the class and Quinn quickly learned that the class was a joke and that no one really paid attention. So she spent the lesson passing notes with Rachel, talking about little things.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class and subsequently lunch, Rachel offered her arm to Quinn again, who took it with a smile. Quinn faintly heard Santana fake gagging but she didn't care. She really liked Rachel and secretly hoped that the girl felt the same. "So Quinn, would you like to join us all for lunch in the choir room?" Rachel asked Quinn hesitantly.

"That sounds lovely Rachel," Quinn answered sincerely to the smaller girl and let herself be pulled out of the room and into the choir room. Everyone was situated around the room and was chatting away happily.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Quinn went to her Calculus class and then met up with Rachel to go to Zoology. At the end of the day, Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and brought her back to the choir room for Glee Club.

Quinn was sat in the seat next to Rachel and was chatting along happily with some of the members.

"So Quinn, how was your first day at McKinley?" Artie asked genuinely as some of the others waited for her answer. "Well, it was actually a lot better than I had expected. I mean I met all of you guys and my classes were nice, so I'd say it's gonna be a good year," Quinn said with a smile. "Well that's good and I think so too," Rachel said right as Mr. Schue decided to walk into class.

"So, it appears that we have someone wanting to join the club. Quinn was it?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked to Quinn. "Yes, that's right sir," Quinn said politely. "Well are you aware that you have to audition to join?" He asked hesitantly to which Quinn nodded. "Right, well, then the floor is yours Quinn," Mr. Schue said as he moved to rest against the piano in the room. Quinn got up and placed a stool in the center of the room nervously. Then she went over to the band members and had a short conversation with them before the guitarist handed over his guitar to Quinn with a smile. Quinn heard Rachel gasp when she sat on the stool with the instrument, tuning it slightly.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Right, well as you all know, I'm Quinn and…uh…yeah this is a song that's pretty important to me." She said before she started playing.

_Tonight you're letting go, under the burning glow,_

_We're too young to hold this all on our own._

_All that came and went riding them by the winds,_

_Blowing through the trees, she could feel it on her skin._

Quinn took a moment to relax, sure she had practiced this song a bunch but that was when she was alone, and there weren't so many talented people silently judging her.

_Walking the lost streets, no one ever shares,_

_Cry yourself to sleep, waiting on a little prayer._

_Bags are by the door, hearts are on the floor,_

_There's a bottle of tears on the dresser drawer._

Quinn took the pause in the song as a moment to breathe and will herself to not lose it and break down in front of the club and Rachel, as she felt her eyes getting teary. Fuck, why did I want to do this song again? She thought before singing again.

_Nobody knows the trouble we've seen,_

_Nobody knows the price of this dream,_

_And nobody knows what it took to believe;_

_Nobody._

Quinn started on the chorus, getting lost in the song, remembering all that it meant to her.

_She wants to be free, like a runaway, ay ay ay,_

_Trying to believe, gonna find a way, ay ay ay ay,_

_We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights,_

_Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay ay ay._

Quinn looked at Rachel to find her swaying with the music. She saw her smile at her and she smiled back before continuing.

_The road below our wheels, all that we fought to heal,_

_You close your eyes and cry, dying for the right to feel._

_I hear it coming down, oh the sweetest sound,_

_Of forgotten tears falling on the solid ground._

Quinn felt one tear falling down her face as she sang the previous line, as she tried not to think of what had happened to make her move to Lima.

_Nobody knows the trouble we've seen,_

_Nobody knows the price of this dream,_

_And nobody knows what it took to believe;_

_Nobody._

Quinn felt more tears falling, but she controlled her emotions enough to keep singing the song. She chanced a look at Rachel to see that the other girl's eyes were slightly teary, and she had a concerned look on her face.

_She wants to be free, like a runaway ay ay ay,_

_Trying to believe, gonna find a way ay ay ay ay,_

_We got just one life, tonight we're running all the lights,_

_Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay ay ay._

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_We're singing "How did we get this far riding on a shooting star?"_

_It's like flying on the wings of God._

Quinn steeled herself to finish the song, reigning in her emotions to finish it on a powerful note. She heard a few of the Glee members singing along with her lightly.

_She wants to be free;_

_Like a runaway ay ay ay,_

_Trying to believe, gonna find a way ay ay ay ay,_

_We got just on life, tonight we're running all the lights,_

_Trying to break free, like a runaway ay ay ay ay ay._

Quinn stopped strumming and attempted to discreetly wipe her eyes, before looking up at the club who were clapping enthusiastically for her—though Rachel's was the loudest. She also noticed that many of them were drying their eyes, even Santana looked a little bit down.

Mr. Schue broke them all out of their stupor by walking over to Quinn while still clapping. "Wonderful job, Quinn, you have a lovely voice and very nice guitar skills; and that song was very powerful. Welcome to the club!" He said to which many of the people broke out into cheers.

Quinn thanked him and went to return the guitar, but not before she felt a small body colliding with hers. Quinn looked down to see Rachel looking up at her with a soft smile on her face. "Welcome to the club, Quinn," Rachel said. Quinn returned the hug eagerly, "Thanks, Rachel." She said, pretty sure she heard Santana making her fake gagging noises again.

After everyone had settled down and Rachel and Quinn had returned to their seats, Mr. Schue spoke. "Well, I think that that was a pretty good meeting! Why don't you guys go home early, my treat—and relax a little." Everyone agreed, that is until a voice spoke up, and everyone turned towards Finn, who had spoken. "Actually Mr. Schue, before we go, could I sing something?" He asked awkwardly. Mr. Schue nodded and gestured for Finn to take the floor.

"Right, well, this song is for you, Rach," Finn said awkwardly as the music started playing. "Oh no," was all Rachel could manage as she tried to shrink in her seats. Quinn looked at the girl confusedly. Was she dating Finn and just forgot to mention it? Was all Quinn could think, until she heard Santana sniggering behind her. Ohh... Quinn thought as Finn started singing.

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine_

_And I really wanna make you mine._

Finn sang out energetically as he looked at Rachel and put his hand out, pointing to the girl.

_I say you look so fine_

_That I really wanna make you mine._

Quinn looked at Rachel, who looked back at her pleadingly, and almost…was that apologetically?

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks_

_Now you don't need that money_

_When you look like that, do ya honey?_

Finn sang while unabashedly checking Rachel out, who in her defense tried to cover herself up.

_Big black boots,_

_Long brown hair,_

_She's so sweet_

_With her get back stare._

Finn sang as he moved closer to Rachel, who did just that, and glared at Finn menacingly—which was ignored.

_Well I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_Ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

Quinn was starting to get mad at the boy. She didn't even know him, but she could tell that the boy really liked Rachel but that his feelings were not reciprocated at all. She didn't actually fully understand why she was so angry at the boy. Because Rachel's your friend—That you've known for less than a day—Either way, you just want her to be happy—…Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that. Quinn argued with herself before refocusing on the guy making an ass out of himself.

_Well, so 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me_

_Because you look so fine_

_And I really wanna make you mine._

_I say you look so fine_

_That I really wanna make you mine._

Quinn looked at Rachel again, who now just looked really pissed off. Shit, she is so hot when she's mad. Was all Quinn could think when she looked at the fuming girl who had defiantly crossed her arm and legs.

_Oh, 4, 5, 6 c'mon and get your kicks_

_Now you don't need that money_

_With a face like that, do ya._

Finn moved even closer to Rachel, so that he was towering over her.

_Well I could see,_

_You home with me,_

_But you were with another man, yea!_

_I know we,_

_Ain't got much to say,_

_Before I let you get away, yea!_

_I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Uh, be my girl._

_Be my girl._

_Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

Finn finished the song, still breathing heavily. "So, Rach…uh…what do you say? Will you be my girl?" He asked hesitantly as he looked at the irritated girl in front of him. All of the eyes in the choir room were looking at Rachel.

"Once again, no Finn. I'm sorry," was all she said. "But why, Rach?" Finn all but whined at the girl.

Jesus this guy really can't get a clue Quinn thought as she looked at the boy incredulously. "You know why," Rachel answered with what seemed to be an attempt at calm. "Yeah but we both know that it's just a ph—" he was cut off when a loud voice sounded. "Shut it Finnocence. Or do I have to do it for you?" Santana said whilst cracking her knuckles menacingly. Quinn was thoroughly confused now.

Finally Mr. Schue decided to intervene before things got messier. "Well now! Good song Finn, you're all dismissed. Have a good night!" He said before running off into his office. Finn grumbled away, looking pissed while people started to leave the classroom.

"So Quinn," Rachel started to get her attention. "What's up Rachel?" she asked with a smile on her face. "I was just wondering if you were busy tonight." Rachel asked slightly nervously. Quinn smiled down at the girl. "Not that I'm aware of, why?" She asked still smiling. "Well, maybe you can come over to mine and we can get to know each other better?" Rachel asked to which Quinn's smile widened. "I'd like that," was all Quinn said before she felt Rachel loop her arm through her own and pull her away from the choir room.

That was, until Quinn heard Santana yell from behind them, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Midge!" Rachel just rolled her eyes and threw a middle finger back at her best friend, who could be heard sniggering, before smiling up at Quinn and exiting the school.

"To mine?" Rachel asked sweetly to which Quinn felt her heart flutter at a little.

"To yours," she replied sweetly, tightening her arm in Rachel's.

* * *

**So, yeah, the story of how they met. May continue this for a while... the whole 'them getting to know each other' business and maybe their first date and other firsts…or I'll switch back and forth between their college lives and their high school lives. I'm not sure yet, review and maybe tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed the whole Pezberry bromance and awkward, spacey Quinn. :3 Until next time! **

**-TWF**

**Songs: Runaway – Mat Kearney and Are you Gonna be my Girl – JET**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so ohmygoodness I never expected this amazing of a response. But you all have really spurred me on and made me want to write more. So, as it is, this is another background chapter. Worry not, the college life shall soon resume, I just wanted to play with the relationships a little more. I hope you enjoy some fluffy Faberry goodness, Quinn meeting Rachel's Dads and some awkward, clumsy Quinn. :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :p**

**-TWF**

* * *

The ride back to Rachel's was full of small talk and singing obnoxiously loud to random songs on the radio. Quinn loved every second that she got to spend with this girl, and was slowly coming to realize that she wanted to know everything about Rachel. Sure, they had known each other for less than a day, but it felt like way longer.

As they pulled into Rachel's driveway, Quinn got irrationally nervous. She had no idea where this was coming from. Sheesh Quinn, pull it together. You barely know this girl, it's not like anything drastic is going to happen. But in the back of her mind, Quinn couldn't help but hope something did happen between the new friends. She wanted more of Rachel—whatever that meant.

Quinn felt her hand being grabbed and snapped out of her stupor quickly. "Come on Spacey, I'll show you my house," Rachel said with a teasing undertone as she grabbed Quinn's hand, and led her through a lovely entryway.

Rachel took her on a quick tour of the downstairs of her house; showing her random rooms. Quinn was trying to be attentive—she really was—but the feel of Rachel's hand in hers kept distracting her. Wow they really are soft. And adorably small and they fit so well in mine. Quinn was so zoned that she had yet to realize Rachel had stopped, and she walked into the girl on accident when Rachel turned to ask her a question.

"AH!"

"Oh god!" was all that was heard as the girls tumbled to the ground. Quinn was able to flip their positions so that Rachel fell on top of her, but that meant that she took the full force of their bodies hitting the tile floor.

"OOF—," was all Quinn could manage as she held onto Rachel's waist tightly, in her attempt to keep the girl safe.

"Oh my god, Quinn! I am so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Who am I kidding, of course you are! Why did you have to move yourself beneath me you goof!?" Rachel rambled quickly as she put her hands on Quinn's cheeks to see if she was okay.

Quinn was trying to gather her thoughts. Which was proving near impossible with the brunette above her, pressing against her in all the right places. She then registered the feeling of Rachel's hands against her face and she took in a sharp breath. She subconsciously tightened her grip on Rachel's waist again, moving them even closer together. Biting back a moan at the feeling of the girl on top of her and so close to her, Quinn gathered her thoughts enough to respond.

"Cause then you would've gotten hurt, and I didn't want that to happen," Quinn muttered out, looking Rachel in the eyes with a hesitant smile. She saw something flash across the girl's features, gone as soon as it had come. "Well valiant and caring are added to the list…I'm having trouble remembering everything you are Quinn Fabray," Rachel said teasingly, now resting on her forearms above Quinn.

"Well what kind of friend would I be if my own idiocy had injured you?" Quinn asked rhetorically as she moved her hands against Rachel's back slowly. Rachel let out a laugh as she sighed slightly and relaxed into Quinn's body more. Quinn emitted her own chuckle—that was until she winced; cause man did her back hurt after the fall.

"Oh! I'm sorry Quinn, here, get up," Rachel said, helping Quinn up and holding her around the waist when she was. "Do you want some ice?" Rachel asked Quinn anxiously. Quinn shifted around and stretched her back, before feeling a particularly sharp pain and going to grab the area, whilst muttering slight curses under her breath. Rachel put her hand over Quinn's on her back and said, "I'll take that as a yes then?" Whilst giggling lightly. Quinn smiled and nodded. Rachel moved around her and got ice, before putting it lightly on Quinn's back and leading her towards the stairs, and her room.

"Rachel, I'm hurt, not elderly," Quinn giggled out when Rachel still had her hand on her back and her other hand holding Quinn's. "I'm well aware…but what kind of friend would I be if I let you get hurt…well hurt again that is," she said with her own chuckle. Quinn smiled sincerely at the girl, before entering what she assumed to be Rachel's room.

It was a cozy room, with walls that were a pale grey. It was rather spacious as well and had a huge bed lying in the middle of it all. Rachel led Quinn over to said bed and helped her lay down on it…or rather tried to, as Quinn just kind of flopped onto the bed with a groan; muttering into the pillows how comfy it was.

Rachel just shook her head at the silliness of her newfound friend and got situated on the bed next to Quinn, after handing her the ice; which was then placed against her back. Quinn let out a small groan at the sensation and she noticed a blush on Rachel's face after it. Rachel cleared her throat before speaking.

"So—I propose we play a game like twenty questions—just fire them off to get to know each other better. What do you say?" Rachel asked, to which Quinn nodded. "Would you like to start us off, or me?" Quinn asked. "I'll ask first, I guess," Rachel said.

"I'll start simple. Age?" Rachel asked.

"Seventeen. You?"

"Same. Uh…let's see…siblings?"

"Yeah, an older sister Fran, who's off at college. Judging from the family pictures I saw, you're an only child," Quinn trailed off when Rachel nodded. "So…let's see…tell me a bit about your parents," Quinn finished.

"Right, well, as you probably saw, I have two gay dads, who are very supportive of me…you don't…I mean, you aren't homophobic…are you?" Rachel asked awkwardly. Quinn laughed before she could stop herself. Rachel was kind of taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, but to answer your question—no I'm not at all. Love is love, I believe," Quinn finished, still smiling. "Your turn," she said as she nudged Rachel's leg.

"Right, well, what about your parents?" Rachel asked.

"Ahh, the tough questions already," Quinn said with a chuckle and a wink at a confused Rachel, who blushed slightly. "Anyway, my mom is very supportive and loving, we've come a long way in our relationship, after her divorce with Russell—my father," Quinn said, trying to hide the spite in her voice. "That's the reason we moved, my mom and I wanted a fresh start, away from the negative aura that was my father," Quinn finished with a sigh.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did they get a divorce?" Rachel asked cautiously. "I don't mind, I mean, you'll find out eventually," Quinn said before taking a deep breath.

"My father was a very religious man. He shoved his beliefs down everyone's throats. Hated those he saw as corrupt and sinners—a very narrow-minded man. Anyway, he…well…before their divorce, I had been dating someone secretly. I knew my father would disapprove and that's why I hid it…Her name was Allie," Quinn trailed off slowly, gauging Rachel's reaction. "And I was crazy for her…but I wanted to come out and she was afraid to—or afraid of my father I think, so she dumped me. But not before he found out about us. He was furious. Called me all kinds of names…and Allie as well…it wasn't pretty. He threatened to emancipate me."

Rachel gasped at Quinn's admission. "But…it was around this time that my mom discover that my father, the 'holy one' had been having an affair." Rachel stared at Quinn in shock; it was almost like a soap opera. "So she divorced him and here we are," Quinn finished with a sad smile. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand in hers before speaking.

"I'm sorry all that happened to you, Quinn" she said sincerely, to which Quinn smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. "Is that what that song was about? And…you know…the reason why you got so emotional during it?" Rachel asked curiously. "Yeah it was. I heard the song when all that was happening and I learned to play it on guitar. It helped me a lot, you know, singing how you feel when mere words aren't enough," Quinn finished with a sad smile.

"So…" Rachel began, before pausing to think of how to phrase her question; "Are you gay? Or just bisexual?" She finally got out. Quinn chuckled lightly again, "Yes, I am gay—out and happy about it. Secrets destroyed my family so I never want to hide who I am." Quinn admitted with a sense of pride in her voice.

"And what about you, Miss Berry…are you waving a rainbow flag?" Quinn joked, trying to disguise the fact that she was afraid of what Rachel's answer would be.

"Partially? I'm attracted to both women and men. Like you, I think that love is love. I mean how can I not, with my parents?" Rachel asked with a chuckle, which Quinn joined in on.

"Well, I think that's nice," Quinn said sincerely while looking at Rachel, internally doing a happy dance. Rachel just smiled back at her.

"Now for the hard question—," Quinn started, smirking at Rachel who swallowed nervously. "What is up with yours and Santana's relationship? I mean I can't tell if you are mortal enemies or siblings…like Thor and Loki…" Quinn trailed off, before realizing that Rachel was looking at her confusedly.

"No. Don't tell me you've never seen the Avengers…or—or any of the superhero movies!" Quinn almost shouted in exasperation when Rachel shook her head. "Fine, I shall just have to educate you," Quinn said with a wink to Rachel.

"Looking forward to it, then Quinn," Rachel said before answering Quinn's previous question. "Santana and I have known each other since we were about five. Our parents were friends and well, we slowly became friends. Her HBIC attitude is a defense mechanism so people won't mess with those she cares most about; like Brittany and I for example," Rachel finished.

"HBIC? What does that stand for?" Quinn asked confusedly. Rachel chuckled before she went on to explain all of the complexities of her relationship with Santana and Brittany.

While Quinn was listening to Rachel talk about her best friends animatedly, she couldn't help but notice that they were still holding hands; and that Rachel would occasionally run her thumb along the back of the blonde's hand.

* * *

Quinn and Rachel stayed like that for a while. Talking about their lives and getting to know each other better. From the other's music taste to their life goals to what their favorite color was. Rachel learned what a nerd Quinn was with her fandoms and Quinn discovered Rachel's obsession with musicals. They decided they would bring the other into their respective worlds for fun. They both felt so comfortable around the other, that it was hard to believe that they had just met.

Too soon before long, they heard the door opening and closing downstairs before hearing a call of, "Rachel? Are you home, little star?" Rachel yelled back down to her Dad, explaining that yes she was and she'd be right down.

"That was my Dad, Hiram. Daddy should be home soon now…what are you giggling at?" Rachel asked, tentatively. "Little star?" She said with a smile. Rachel opened her mouth to defend herself, but before she could, Quinn finished her thought. "It's cute…very fitting," was said with a shy smile before they got off the bed, disconnecting their hands finally to go downstairs.

Quinn was slightly nervous about meeting Rachel's dads. Sure they sounded like fantastic men, but Quinn knew how protective dads could be of their little girls. And she couldn't help but think that Rachel's fathers might sense that she liked Rachel more than she let on.

Quinn followed Rachel downstairs apprehensively. When they got into the kitchen, Quinn saw a relatively small but muscular man with glasses. "Dad, I would like to introduce you to my new friend Quinn Fabray," Rachel said to her Dad after greeting him with a hug.

"It's nice to meet you sir," Quinn said while holding her out for the man to take. He smiled before taking her hand. "Lovely to meet you as well Quinn, and please, call me Hiram," He said with a genuine smile. "Are you staying for dinner dear?" He asked and both he and Rachel looked to Quinn. "While that is an incredibly kind gesture, I'm afraid I have to decline. I promised my mom I would have dinner with her tonight," Quinn said and glanced at Rachel—who looked a bit…was that disappointment?

Quinn smiled apologetically at Rachel who smiled in understanding. "It's quite alright, Quinn, we'll just have to take a rain check. That is if you would like to," Rachel rushed out. Quinn smiled at the girl, forgetting that the girl's dad was there for a moment. "That would be wonderful, Rachel, of course."

Quinn and Rachel were so busy looking at each other, they neglected to notice Hiram giving the two girls an inquisitive look. They were all broken out of their stupor when the front door opened and a tall man who was very tough looking—well…at least to Quinn—walked in and greeted his family with a smile on his face.

"Hello, darlings, I've got us din—," he cut himself off when he noticed a very shy looking girl standing next to Rachel. "Evening, Daddy, I'd like to introduce you to my new friend Quinn. Quinn, this is my Daddy, Leroy," Rachel said while smiling at the both of them.

"Evening, sir, it's nice to meet you," Quinn said, while holding out her hand again, slightly nervous at the way the tall man was scrutinizing her. "You as well," he said curtly before grasping her hand.

"Well, now, Quinn, I'll walk you out. We can just go get your stuff," She said before grasping Quinn's hand and pulling her out of the room, wanting to save Quinn from interrogation. Rachel could sense that her parents knew something. Curse them and their ESP when it comes to me and my emotions, Rachel thought as she led Quinn back up the stairs. When they got into her room, Quinn turned to Rachel with a grateful smile. "Thanks for that back there, Rach, your Daddy kinda scares me," Rachel let out a chuckle before responding.

"Yeah, he does that. He likes to try and intimidate people, when in all honesty he is a big softie," Rachel said before pausing and looking at Quinn. "You called me Rach," Rachel said with a small smile. Quinn looked at Rachel, before getting a bit shifty and nervous. "Uh…yeah I guess I did…is that—I mean is that okay?" She asked, shuffling her feet. Rachel smiled at how nervous Quinn had gotten all of a sudden.

"Of course it is. I like hearing my name coming from your mouth," Rachel admitted shyly before moving around Quinn and grabbing her stuff for her, much to Quinn's protests. She also grabbed the ice-pack off of her bed before grabbing Quinn's hand and taking her out of the room and down the stairs.

"It was very nice meeting you two, "Quinn said as they returned to the kitchen. She saw the two men talking under their breaths, and she got worried. "You too dear; hopefully we'll see more of you," Hiram said with a genuine smile. Quinn nodded and looked at Leroy who smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hang on, let me just put the ice away and then I'll walk you out," Rachel said walking past her Dads, who gave her a confused look as to why their daughter had ice out. "Quinn tripped and we both fell, but she moved so she took the force of the fall and hurt her back," Rachel explained after returning to Quinn's side and putting her hand on Quinn's back, rubbing lightly. Quinn jumped a bit, before smiling at Rachel and turning with her to leave.

Quinn thought she heard Leroy mumble something along the lines of 'smooth move' followed by a chuckle from Hiram, as they exited the room.

Quinn walked out onto Rachel's front porch and out to her car. Rachel followed her and handed Quinn her stuff, who tossed it into the passenger seat. She closed the door and turned back to Rachel with a smile. "Thanks a lot for inviting me over, and wanting to get to know me better…and for wanting to be my friend," Quinn finished shyly. Rachel smiled at the girl and grabbed her hand. "I could say the same to you, Quinn," Rachel said with a smile and a blush, before wrapping Quinn up in a hug.

I barely know this girl…but I do know that I want more of her… Quinn thought as she hugged the smaller girl tightly. They let go of each other, but not far enough. Rachel leaned up and gave Quinn a quick peck on the cheek, before disentangling herself from the taller girl. Quinn just stood there with a goofy smile on her face as her hand reached up to touch her cheek. Oh…my…did she just? Was all Quinn could think before she looked and saw Rachel waving at her from the door.

Quinn smiled and got into her car, before waving back and driving off home. When she got home, and was eating dinner with her mom, she didn't notice the knowing smile her mom was giving her as she talked animatedly about her day, and more specifically a certain brunette.

The same was happening at Rachel's house, as she talked all about Quinn to her Dads and didn't notice the perceptive glances they kept sharing with each other as they saw how happy she looked.

* * *

**Okay, so, another fluffy high school chapter. Hope you like the way I'm developing these characters. I know it's happening fast, but hey, love at first sight and all that, right? Anyway, just as a warning, I'm going to switch from college to high school abruptly in chapters…which may mean fluff to smut like that *snaps fingers dramatically* Anyway, please review, it makes me want to write more for you all. I love all of you for following or favoriting or even just reading the story. It means a ton! Until next time! :]**

**-TWF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fwaaa—you are all too fantastic and your reviews are really spurring me on to write to make you all happy. :] So, hope you enjoy this chapter full of sexy times. ;] **

**-TWF**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

* * *

Rachel and Quinn made it back to Rachel's apartment in record time. Rachel was struggling with the lock. Normally, this was a generally easy task. But that was when she didn't have her incredibly sexy and needy girlfriend pushed up against her, biting and sucking down her neck. Rachel moaned out and nearly dropped her keys when Quinn grabbed her waist and ground into her. She heard Quinn let out a low chuckle that sent shudders throughout her body and a whimper out of her mouth.

"Fuck…" was all Rachel could get out before she was quickly turned and thrust up against the door, Quinn's body pressing into hers deliciously. Rachel vaguely registered the keys falling from her shaking hands as Quinn's thigh went between her legs.

"Q-Quinn, we should try to…umm…fuck!" Rachel tried to get out, before she felt Quinn palm her breast and shove her thigh particularly hard into her.

"Mmm, but Rach, that's what I've been trying to do all along," Quinn all but growled out as she rolled her hips again. Rachel felt her head fall back and hit the door as she let out an obscenely loud moan. Quinn was kissing down her neck again, down to the swell of her breasts that were showing, before following the line of Rachel's low-cut dress with her tongue. Rachel groaned and wound her fingers into Quinn's hair; urging her lower. "Please, Quinn." Rachel whined out.

Quinn smirked before very slowly kneeling down in front of Rachel. As she was going down, she dragged her nails down Rachel's sides through her dress. Rachel let out a loud whimper at the sensation. Quinn smirked as she kissed up Rachel's thigh achingly slow. Rachel had her eyes closed with her head leaning back, so she didn't notice Quinn picking up the keys. Quinn kissed further up Rachel's thigh, lifting her dress inch by inch.

When she knew she was close to Rachel's center, she swiftly stuck the key in the lock, turning it, opening the door, and standing up all at once. Rachel's eyes shot open at the loss of contact of both Quinn and the door. Quinn caught Rachel, and had to repress a chuckle and a moan at the fire in Rachel's eyes.

"What the hell, Quinn?!" Rachel yelled as Quinn slowly walked them inside and shut the door. "What? I didn't want anyone accidently seeing that, though it was pretty fucking hot, if I do say so myself," Quinn husked out, walking towards Rachel with a predatory glint in her eye.

"Having you, pressed up against the door outside," She said, walking closer, until Rachel's back hit the wall. "Ready for me to take you, even if people saw," she got even closer to Rachel, nearly touching her; "Begging me," she said, inching forward but not closing the gap just yet. "Out of desperation for the slightest tough of my fingers…" she trailed off as she ghosted her hand across Rachel's collarbone, stepping even closer to her. She heard Rachel let out a small whimper and she let a smirk break free; "…or my mouth." Quinn said before she leaned into Rachel and kissed her passionately.

Rachel groaned and kissed Quinn back with a renewed fervor. Quinn felt Rachel twine her hands in her hair. As their moans and pants grew louder, Quinn's hands wandered down Rachel's body, stopping on her hips, which she gripped tightly before grinding into them. Their mouths disconnected as Rachel let out a breathy moan at the sensation. Quinn leaned down and sucked on the spot by Rachel's ear that drove her crazy.

Rachel gasped and ground into Quinn again. Quinn moaned and leaned down to pick Rachel up. Rachel wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist, and began to suck and nip at her exposed neck. Quinn's knees buckled at the sensation and she quickly brought them over to the couch. She sat Rachel down on the armrest of the couch before lightly pushing Rachel to lay on the couch.

Rachel fell back onto the couch and looked at Quinn before smirking. She brought her hands down to the hem of her dress before slowly pulling it up and off of her body. When the dress was off, Quinn eagerly took in the sight of her fully naked girlfriend, before growling and crawling on top of her. Rachel grabbed the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Quinn broke it, running her hand up Rachel's body; her eyes roaming over the girl underneath her.

"God, you're gorgeous," Quinn said as she slowly started to kiss her way down Rachel's body. She paused at Rachel's breasts, kissing and sucking one while caressing the other, avoiding her already hardened nipples. When Quinn knew that Rachel was on the verge of yelling at her, she took one nipple into her mouth and bit down lightly while simultaneously pinching the other.

Rachel gasped out and arched her back off of the couch, her hands flying to Quinn's head, and gripping her hair tightly. Quinn smirked at the reaction before moving down her girlfriend's body again.

She kissed down Rachel's toned stomach, and dragged her nails lightly down her sides again.

"Quinn, please, for the love of god, just get to it!" Rachel cried out while trying to push Quinn further down. "Get to what babe?" Quinn asked with a smirk as she left a mark on Rachel's hipbone.

"Eat me out, Quinn. I need to feel your mouth on me. Please," Rachel rushed out desperately. Quinn moaned before moving lower down Rachel's body, reaching her desired destination. "Mmm, with pleasure, Rach," Quinn let out before lunging forward and attaching her mouth to Rachel's sensitive bundle of nerves.

Rachel let out an extremely loud moan, followed by some curse words. She started to move her hips to the rhythm of Quinn's mouth.

Rachel felt Quinn's mouth leave her for a fraction of a second before she felt her tongue thrusting into her. Rachel couldn't contain the scream that was ripped from her throat and the intense arch of her back at finally getting the pleasure she needed. Quinn pushed her tongue in and out of Rachel at a quick pace, but still going deep and curling her tongue after every thrust.

"Oh my—oh my…Quinn," Rachel moaned out loudly as Quinn curled her tongue and hit that special spot inside of her.

Rachel's hips were bucking uncontrollably against Quinn's face; who knew it would only take a little more to send Rachel to the brink. Quinn reached one of her hands up and used it to pinch Rachel's bundle of nerves as she thrust her tongue in as deep as she could and curled it.

"QUINN!"

Rachel screamed out Quinn's name as she finally got the release she had been craving since they left the party. Quinn lapped up Rachel's juices and eased her down from her extreme high. She could hear Rachel muttering underneath her.

"Holy…fucking…hell…" Rachel panted out, unable to get her breath back or form real sentences. Quinn lightly kissed her way back up Rachel's body and straddled her stomach, before moving her mouth to Rachel's ear. "I love hearing you scream my name…almost as much as I love knowing I caused it," Quinn said, smiling as she kissed Rachel's ear and then moved to look her in the eyes. Rachel smiled lazily up at Quinn before grabbing the back of Quinn's neck and pulling her down for a passionate kiss.

As they kissed, Rachel could feel Quinn gently rotating her hips against her defined stomach. Rachel ran her hands down Quinn's back, scratching lightly and smirking into the kiss when Quinn groaned and ground into her harder.

Rachel's hands moved to the top of Quinn's thighs, pushing her dress up farther than it already was. She kept pushing the dress up until she had to break the kiss to pull it over Quinn's head. She moved her hands to Quinn's bra and made quick work of it, pulling it off. Rachel looked up at her girlfriend with a loving smile.

"Breathtaking," Rachel said before she sat up, bringing Quinn—who was still straddling her stomach—up with her. Rachel leaned up and kissed her way across Quinn's collarbone, nipping occasionally. She worked her way down to Quinn's breasts; taking a nipple into her mouth and rolling her tongue over it.

She looked up at Quinn, to see her looking back at her. She smirked slightly before bringing her hands to rest on Quinn's ass, pushing Quinn to grind into her harder.

Quinn gripped onto Rachel's shoulders as she let out a breathy gasp, and ground into her harder. Rachel smiled before moving one of her hands to the inside of Quinn's thigh; hearing a needy whimper, she locked eyes with her girlfriend.

"Please, Rach," Quinn whispered out. "Hmm, look whose begging now," Rachel said lowly as she moved her fingers closer to the source of Quinn's wetness.

Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes, and sneered slightly. "Ride my fingers babe," Rachel said as she moved two fingers to Quinn's entrance; pushing in up to the first knuckle. Quinn looked back at Rachel and bit her lip before wordlessly dropping herself onto Rachel's fingers. They both moaned out at the sensation.

Quinn started a steady pace of rising up and dropping herself down, before rolling her hips. Rachel was meeting her thrust for thrust, moving her hips slightly for more friction. Quinn felt Rachel's unoccupied hand on her backside, before she felt it pushing her harder onto her fingers.

"Ohh, Rachel," Quinn moans out when she feels Rachel's mouth on her breasts. She starts to move faster on Rachel's hand. She feels Rachel curl her fingers inside of her as she pushes down one time and she gasps loudly.

"Fuck Rach—I—I'm gonna…Ohhh!" Quinn yells out when Rachel bites on her nipple, while pushing Quinn hard onto her fingers and curling them. Quinn yells out Rachel's name as she shakes through her orgasm.

"Rachel…oh my…god…I love you," Quinn lets out as she leans her head on Rachel's shoulder, still twitching slightly from feeling Rachel's fingers inside of her.

"I love you too, beautiful," Rachel says as she kisses Quinn's cheek, before removing her fingers from Quinn, who whimpers at the loss. Rachel goes to move her soaked fingers up to her mouth, before she feels a hand on her wrist. She looks up to see Quinn looking at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes, before she feels her fingers being enveloped in the warmth of Quinn's mouth. They both moan as they lock eyes. Rachel feels Quinn swirl her tongue around her digits.

Once Quinn releases Rachel's hand, she pulls Rachel into a passionate kiss. They both moan into the kiss.

"What do you say we move this to the bedroom?" Quinn asks as she trails her hand down Rachel's side. "Fuck yes, "Rachel says as Quinn moves off of her and scurries off into the direction of their room. Rachel got up and followed her girlfriend into the room.

It's gonna be a long night. Rachel thought with a sly smile as she saw Quinn lying on the bed waiting for her; before shutting the door behind her and joining her girlfriend on the bed to continue where they left off.

Quinn woke up the next morning surrounded by Rachel. They had passed out after their marathon last night all tangled up in each other. Their legs were intertwined and their bodies flush against each other. Rachel had her head nuzzled into Quinn's neck. Quinn smiled and pulled her girlfriend in closer.

She felt Rachel stir and felt a soft kiss placed against her neck. She shuddered slightly at the feeling, before she connected her eyes with her love.

"Morning gorgeous," Quinn husked out with a smile. "Good morning indeed," Rachel said as she moved closer to Quinn.

"You know what today is?" Quinn asked, trying to contain her smile. Rachel feigned thought before replying, "Hmm…Saturday?" She said with a smirk. Quinn gave her a look and Rachel chuckled before continuing on.

"Kidding. Happy four year anniversary, love," Rachel said with a huge smile breaking out on her face. Quinn smiled back just as brightly. "Happiest four years of my life thanks to you," Quinn said before leaning down and capturing Rachel's lips in a passionate but loving kiss.

* * *

**So yeah, more Faberry sexy times with some fluff at the end. Next chapter (or two—idk yet) will be fluffy high school and then back to college (with probably more fluff of their anniversary) and goofiness of Rachel's friends. I might not be able to update too quickly, but I will try my hardest to make time for you all between school and life. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review; it really makes me want to write!**

**¬-TWF :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**I really never expected this big of a response to my story…it was just an escape to a different world but it's a lot more than that now, so thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following or even just reading this story; it means a lot :]**

**Anyway, on to our beloved couple (high school version for now). I've been crazy busy lately so sorry if this isn't totally up to par. ;3; As always, enjoy!**

**-TWF**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee/other stuff mentioned.**

* * *

Quinn's first week at McKinley seemed to fly by. She was having a lovely time with the Glee Club, slowly understanding and getting into the flow of their random quirks. The spontaneous bursting into song though—that was a little bit harder to get used to. But she really loved watching all of these friends just having plain and simple fun.

She had spent every day after school at Rachel's house, just getting closer to her. She had even survived a dinner with the girl's fathers. She learned that they were just a really laid back and fun family. And Rachel was convinced that her Dads adored Quinn; even though she herself was skeptical.

It wasn't hard for Quinn to know that she really wanted more with Rachel. She loved her company. When she was with her, she just felt so comfortable…natural. She wasn't afraid to be open about her feelings. She trusted Rachel, and it frankly scared her how quickly her feelings were developing for this girl. She was trying to work up the courage to ask Rachel out; but she wanted to get to know her better, so she resolved to ask her over to spend the night, as it was finally Friday.

Quinn was walking to Glee, mulling over ways she could ask Rachel over when she felt someone yank her arm and pull her into the girl's restroom.

"What the?!" Quinn yelled as she was pushed into the restroom. She heard the door shut and lock as she turned around, ready the yell at her apparent assailant. That was, until she realized that it was Santana. The girl was glaring at her, leaning lackadaisically against the door. "Well? Would you be so kind as to inform me why you thought it was necessary to manhandle me into the bathroom?" Quinn bit out, unable to hide the irritation from her voice.

"What do you want from Rachel?" Santana asked authoritatively while still glaring at Quinn.

"I beg your pardon?" Quinn asked, still confused as to what exactly Santana was looking for.

"Aw come on now, blondie, don't tell me you're just another cliché," Santana said with a smirk before leveling Quinn with another glare. "Now. I asked you a question. What are your intentions with Rachel?" Was all but growled at her. Quinn was starting to get pissed at Santana. She knew now that the girl was trying to protect Rachel in some twisted way, but she never did like being talked at.

"What's it to you?" Quinn asked, defiantly crossing her arms over her chest. Santana snickered lowly before taking a step closer to Quinn, who didn't back down.

"Rachel's my best friend, and so her being happy matters to me. For some reason she seems to have taken an interest in you. But let me tell you this: you fuck with her—and I fuck you up. That girl doesn't need another fucked up person taking advantage of her. Rachel's passionate—as I'm sure you noticed; and she puts her all in everything she does. I'm not deluded, I see how you look at her. And likewise how she looks at you. So again, you best not be just fucking with her, because you will not like the consequences," Santana finished with a poke to Quinn's chest. Quinn took a calming breath so she wouldn't yell at Santana. She got that the girl was just trying to protect Rachel, and she really respected that.

"Look, there's no need to try and bitch me out here," Quinn started and almost cracked a smile at Santana's look of disbelief. "You're right though, I do like Rachel, in a more than friend's type of way. I don't really know what I want yet, because I've barely known her a week, but I do know that I want more. I get that you don't trust me. Hell, I wouldn't either; because you just want what's best for her but you don't know me well enough to know if that's me. But for now I can say that I don't just want to fuck her and fuck off. I can tell she's amazing and I want to get to know her better before we jump into something," Quinn finished and took a deep breath. She looked at Santana who looked lost in thought.

"I like you, blondie," Santana said with a slight smirk at Quinn. "Nice to see someone with a backbone for once. I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into. Rachel has thick walls; but get past that and her heart is practically on her sleeve. And I can see you slowly chiseling away at that wall, and you're making one hell of a dent. Just be careful with her." Quinn looked at how distraught Santana appeared to be so she nodded before continuing.

"I promise, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. I have the same walls and I can tell that she's doing the same to me. To be honest it's scaring me shitless, but I won't let that stand in my way, not this time," Quinn finished resolutely.

Santana nodded before smiling lightly and going to unlock the door. "Come on blondie, let's get to Glee and see our girls. Quinn rolled her eyes good naturedly before following Santana out and to the choir room.

When they walked into the room, Rachel and Quinn's eyes met instantly and they shared a small smile. Santana picked up on the small action before chuckling lightly and shaking her head slowly. She nudged Quinn from her intense staring before speaking, "Go get your girl, blondie." Quinn smirked back at her with a slight nod and walked over to Rachel.

"What was that over there with Santana?" Rachel asked cautiously as Quinn sat beside her. Quinn looked over at her and smiled; which only got bigger when the girl looked at her. Santana said she noticed the way Rachel looks at me…that means she likes me…oh my god yes! Quinn was thinking quickly, with a smile on her face. Rachel touched Quinn's arm which caused her to snap back to reality.

"Oh…sorry, got lost in thought," Quinn said while blushing when Rachel smiled at her and ran her hand down her arm before slowly retracting it. "It was nothing, we just chatted a bit and stuff," Rachel looked at her inquisitively, but Quinn went on with her thoughts. "Hey, I know it's rather last minute, but would you like to spend the night at mine tonight?" Quinn asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I would love that, Quinn," Rachel said sincerely with a big smile on her face. "Let me text my Dads and ask them," Rachel said before grabbing her phone and shooting off a quick text. They chatted lightly, before Rachel's phone went off. She quickly read it and sent another text, before looking at Quinn and smiling.

"They said its fine, and that they hope we have fun," Rachel said, and Quinn smiled brightly.

"Awesome! I can take you home so you can grab some stuff and then we can go to mine," Quinn said, trying to contain her giddiness.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rachel said with a wink. Quinn blushed and smiled at the girl. Mr. Schue walked in and started the lesson, but two minds in the room were not wholly present; as they were too busy thinking about spending the night with the girl they were crushing on.

Glee passed without too much incident. They worked on some scales and dance moves. Quinn was happy when they were finally dismissed. Quinn and Rachel were joking around and gathering their stuff at the end of Glee. Quinn stood up with a chuckle and turned around to Rachel, offering her hand, "My Lady."

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's offered hand, "Why thank you, Quinn." Rachel hopped of the risers, but didn't let go of Quinn's hand. Instead, their fingers interlaced until they were properly holding hands. This had been happening a lot in this week, it was rare, in fact, that you didn't see these two touching in some way.

The two girl's went to Rachel's house to get some of her stuff and then drove to Quinn's. When they pulled up into her driveway, Quinn rushed over to Rachel's door to open it for her, before offering her hand—which was graciously accepted by the brunette.

"Ah, chivalrous as well," Rachel said with a wink when Quinn helped her out of the car and took her things. Quinn just smiled back and let the girl into her home.

"You have a lovely house Quinn," Rachel said while admiring her foyer.

"Thanks," Quinn said with a genuine smile. "Now, shall I take you on a tour?" Quinn asked with a small smile, to which Rachel nodded. Quinn kept her hold on Rachel's hand as she showed her around the house: the kitchen, den, dining room, and mom's room all downstairs. She led her up the stairs and pointed out a study, a spare room, and her own room, which they then entered.

Quinn watched Rachel slowly taking in her simply but very classic room, with the walls painted a pale blue green color; with a bookcase, desk, dresser and a rather large bed. There were other odds and ends scattered about the room, which were of importance of Quinn. Rachel walked around, looking at the posters and pictures scattered across the walls.

"I like it, it's very…you," Rachel said as she looked back at Quinn with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm still kind of in the process of making it my own, as we moved late in the summer," Quinn said with a smile.

"So, what do you have planned for us?" Rachel asked, walking closer to Quinn; who had to bite her tongue from saying something they were not ready for…yet.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm rather hungry. So, if you'd like to, we could bake some brownies? And I know you're vegan so I got stuff for a vegan brownie recipe," Quinn muttered almost shyly as she waited for Rachel's response.

Rachel studied Quinn for a moment before going to hug the girl. Quinn was surprised at first, but eventually started hugging back. She heard Rachel muttering against her, "I'd love to Quinn…and thank you for remembering I'm vegan. Not many people do, and you've only known me for a few days, yet you cared enough to remember, so thanks."

Quinn wrapped her arms slightly tighter around Rachel and rubbed small circles on the girl's back; reveling in the way she heard the girl sigh contentedly. "Of course Rach, there's no need to thank me, but you're welcome anyway," Quinn said, loving the way Rachel felt pressed up against her, and how they just seemed to fit.

They stayed like that for a little while longer, until Quinn's stomach growled—reminding them of what they were going to do.

"Come on you, let's go get you food," Rachel said after disentangling herself from Quinn, only to interlace their hands again as they walked to the kitchen to bake.

* * *

"Quinn! It specifically says to beat on high! Medium speed is not high speed!" Rachel yelled out as she realized that Quinn had been beating the batter on the wrong speed for the last two minutes.

"Does it really matter that much Rach?" Quinn huffed out as she looked at the batter—which seemed perfectly fine.

"Of course it matters Quinn! Now the consistency will be wrong!" Rachel said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Quinn looked back at the girl before sticking her finger into the batter and licking it off her finger, while looking Rachel in the eyes. Quinn saw the other girl blush and she had to hold back her smirk.

"Well, either way, they still taste delicious," Quinn said, after removing her finger from her mouth.

"You know, you're not supposed to eat batter," Rachel said, while slowly walking towards Quinn, with a slightly predatory look on her face that had the blonde swallowing hard.

"I—I thought that was only when there was raw eggs in it," Quinn supplied as she watched Rachel walk closer towards her. Quinn's back pressed up against the edge of the counter as Rachel got even closer.

"Hmm…I suppose you're right," Rachel said as she stood a foot away from Quinn. Quinn's breathing quickened when Rachel leaned in, only to reach around Quinn and stick her finger in the batter. Rachel looked up at Quinn before quickly reaching said finger up and poking Quinn on the nose; subsequently getting batter all over it.

"Oh you did not just go there," Quinn said, trying to look intimidating, which was proving difficult…considering.

"Oh but I did," Rachel said with a chuckle before putting her finger in her mouth and moaning lowly at the taste. "Mmm—you were right though, still delicious," Rachel said, looking up at Quinn, whose eyes had gotten slightly darker. Now it was Rachel's turn to swallow loudly.

"I told you so…but you got a little something on your face," Quinn said, looking at Rachel's mouth.

"I do? Where?" Rachel asked, moving her hand back to her mouth.

"Right…there," Quinn said as she flicked a small amount of flour into Rachel face. Rachel's eyes closed for a moment, before reopening them, with a new fire.

"Oh…it is so on," Rachel responded before reaching around Quinn and grabbing some flour to sprinkle into her hair.

* * *

Ten minutes later, two exhausted and food-coated girls were sat on the floor, eating the remnants from the bowl. The brownies were in the oven finally, after their mini food war.

"I still can't believe you poured flour in my hair," Quinn said with a giggle, looking over at the girl next to her, who was covered in various brownie ingredients.

"Well now, none of this would have happened had you beat the batter at the right speed," Rachel said indignantly as she brought her batter coated finger up to her mouth. Quinn looked over at the girl incredulously.

"You're joking right? You were the one that put the batter on my nose first!" Quinn said defensively, but smiled at the way she could see Rachel holding back laughter.

"Alright, alright! It was my fault!" Rachel admitted, to which Quinn nodded fervently. "Oh hush you, you were the one that couldn't just brush it off; and had to start a war," Rachel said while looking at Quinn with a smirk and a nudge.

"Still can't believe you had to put flour in my hair," Quinn mumbled, running her hand through her messy hair. Rachel dipped her finger back into the bowl, before bringing it up again.

"Well now, all's fair in love and war," Rachel said, tapping Quinn's nose yet again with her batter covered finger.

But before she could retract it, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand. Before either had time to process what was going on, Quinn brought Rachel's finger up to her mouth. She looked Rachel in the eyes as she put her finger into her mouth and she heard the other girl's breathe catch and watched as her eyes fluttered shut for a second, before opening again—darker than Quinn had ever seen them.

Quinn released Rachel's finger from her mouth with a slight pop, and, locked eyes with Rachel. Both girls were subconsciously leaning towards each other. Just as their eyes fluttered closed, the front door slammed and they jumped apart.

"Quinnie? You home sweetie?" Judy, Quinn's mom called out.

Quinn cleared her throat before responding, "Yeah mom, Rachel and I are…uh…in the kitchen."

Judy walked into the kitchen to find her daughter and a petite brunette sitting on the floor, covered in various baking materials.

"What happ—never mind, I don't want to know," Judy began only to cut herself off with a small chuckle.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll clean it up," Quinn said, slowly getting to her feet with a hesitant smile.

"And I'll of course help as well," Rachel began, trying to get to her feet, only to slip on some oil that had ended up on the floor. She let out a small squeak of fear, before she felt Quinn's arms wrapped around her, having caught her before she fell too hard.

"At least we didn't end up on the floor this time," Quinn said with a chuckle as she helped Rachel to a standing position.

"Well!" Judy said with a clap to regain the girl's attention. "It's nice to finally meet you, Rachel. Quinn's talked about you a lot this past week," Judy said with a wink to Quinn who just glared at her mom.

"Lovely to meet you as well Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said, going to offer her hand and then pulling it back after realizing how dirty it was.

"Please call me Judy, Rachel," she said with a sweet smile at the girl. "And Quinnie, do tell me when those brownies are done, they smell quite delicious," The older blonde told her daughter before walking off to the den.

"We should uh…" Quinn started but awkwardly cut herself off when she looked at Rachel. "C—clean. We should probably get cleaned up." Rachel just nodded before following Quinn's lead with picking up their mess.

Before too long though, the awkwardness of what had happened and what was about to happen dissipated and the two girls found themselves dancing around the kitchen, singing while cleaning up. They were constantly giggling and teasing the other.

It only took a little while before the kitchen was spotless once again and Quinn proposed they go take showers.

"Though it may take me forever to get this damn flour out of my hair," Quinn said, reaching up to run her hand through her hair and looking over at Rachel, throwing her a wink, who just giggled and nudged her playfully.

Once both girls were showered, they returned back downstairs in time to take their brownies out of the oven to let them cool. They cut them up and both grabbed one.

"Oh, well would you look at that, they're perfect," Quinn said with a mouthful of brownie. Rachel giggled at the way Quinn's cheeks were overstuffed before taking a bite of her own.

"Mmm-my god those are fantastic," Rachel moaned out before she could stop herself. Quinn looked at her and arched her eyebrow while wearing a playful smirk.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that, I didn't quite hear you," she teased, walking closer to Rachel.

"Whatever do you mean, Quinn?" Rachel asked with a devious smile on her face, as she slowly backed up, until her back hit the counter.

"You know what, Rach," Quinn said lowly as she got closer to Rachel. Quinn saw Rachel swallow, and noticed her eyes flickered down to Quinn's lips. Quinn smirked and got closer to Rachel before leaning in. "Admit it. They're amazing," she said, looking Rachel in the eye and challenging her.

"I—," Rachel started but was cut off when Judy walked into the room.

"Ooh, yummy, brownies," Judy said, as she tried to hide her smirk at catching the two girls in another moment with each other. She grabbed a brownie and bit into it before praising the girls on their baking, and walking away after grabbing another brownie.

"So, shall we watch some movies?" Quinn asked, offering her hand to Rachel before leading her into the den and telling Rachel to make herself comfortable on the couch.

Quinn popped in a movie and joined Rachel on the couch, after grabbing a blanket. Quinn threw the blanket over their bodies and cuddled up to the smaller girl before playing the movie.

"Remember how I said I was going to get you into superhero movies?" Quinn said with a small smirk, turning to the other girl.

"Yes, why?" Rachel asked skeptically.

"Well, because you are about to be introduced to the Avengers," Quinn said, trying and failing to hide her excitement.

"Ooh awesome, looking forward to it then," Rachel said before snuggling closer to Quinn as the movie started.

A little over two and a half hours later, Rachel was undoubtedly hooked. She kept asking Quinn things about the movie all through their dinner of pizza.

"Yes, they're coming out with another one and yes I will show you all the movies on the superheroes individually," Quinn said with a chuckle at how addicted the girl was.

"Yay! Thank you Quinn for showing me this stuff!" Rachel said, after launching herself into a hug with the taller girl.

Quinn just smiled and hugged her back.

They went to bed that night with goofy talks about superheroes and different powers and what it would be like to have them. Quinn had never felt more content, just hanging around someone and Rachel was thinking and feeling the same thing.

After waking up with their arms around each other, and a breakfast of giggles and shy glances, Rachel had to go home to get to her dance lesson on time. When Rachel heard her dad pull up outside, she wrapped her arms around Quinn again, unwilling to admit to herself the reasons she didn't want to let go…for now.

"Thank you for an amazing time, Quinn, we'll definitely have to do this again," Rachel said into the blonde's ear and held her a little bit tighter.

Quinn smiled and responded to Rachel, "We definitely will, and thank you as well, Rach."

Rachel pulled back before reaching up and placing a lingering kiss on Quinn's cheek, smiling at the girl before turning and walking out the door.

Quinn reached up to her cheek and waved back at Rachel when the girl pulled out of her driveway before closing the door and slumping against it.

Rachel Berry is definitely going to be the death of me.

* * *

**So Yay, another high school chapter down, with some fluffy Faberry and bold teasing/flirting between the two. Hope you like the dynamic I'm creating. Comments on protective Santana or 'all-knowing' Judy Fabray; as our two girls slowly figure their feelings out. Maybe they'll have figured them out by next chapter ;] Anyway, as always, review please! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**¬-TWF**

**[PS-to Meg-It'll all be explained in the next college chapter. :3]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another high school chapter to come, more fluffy and flirty Faberry coming your way…with maybe a bit more ;] I'm so stoked at the response this story has gotten, it's lovely to know that people actually want to read my stuff so enjoy and please review!**

**-TWF**

* * *

Another week had almost passed since Quinn and Rachel's sleepover. It was Thursday morning and Quinn was panicking. She kept trying to calm herself down and say that it's not a big deal, but she was actually scared. Quinn had resolved that she was going to ask Rachel on a date today. She had a plan. Serenade her in Glee. With a song that actually meant something—unlike Finn's sad attempt at a song. But that still didn't mean she wasn't freaking out.

* * *

Santana was walking down McKinley's halls and watched as people parted like the red sea for her to pass. That was until she felt someone run smack into her and almost knock her off her feet.

"Sorry, my bad," Quinn mumbled out distractedly as she tried to gather her things. Santana noticed the panic-stricken look on Quinn's face and suddenly she knew why Quinn was a nervous wreck. It's not because I care about her, I just want to get to the bottom of this and stop her from running into me again.

Santana once again grabbed Quinn's arm and yanked the frazzled girl into the bathroom, glaring at some freshmen to get out before locking the door and facing Quinn.

"Alright, spill. Why you so freaked out?" Santana snapped out.

"Uh…well…um…" Quinn tried to speak but no sentences were coming out. Santana decided to take a little bit of mercy on the girl because she knew what the girl was feeling in this moment. Anxiety, hope, fear of rejection, all that good stuff. Santana thought before speaking.

"Alright, so how ya gonna do it?" She asked bluntly. Quinn's head shot up, and a look of shock was obvious.

"Okay. Believe it or not, blondie, I was you a little over a year ago. Afraid of rejection, of losing something that matters to me, full of hope but hesitant to be at the same time. It sucks, I know. But you just have to grow a pair and hope that she says yes. And if you were to ask me—I would say she's gonna say yes," Santana said quickly. Quinn looked up at the girl before clearing her throat to speak.

"You—you really think so?" Quinn asked uncertainly.

"I do," Santana said sincerely. "So, again, how are you going to do it?"

"Uh…well I know it's kinda lame but I wanted to serenade her at the end of Glee and maybe ask her out after, when everyone has left," Quinn supplied awkwardly.

"It's totally lame, but Rachel is into that—so long as you picked a meaningful song…you gonna play your guitar?" Santana asked as an afterthought. Quinn nodded and she saw Santana smirk.

"Good idea, cause I know she gets all hot and bothered when she sees you doing that," Santana said with a wink and a smirk in Quinn's direction. She could barely hold back a laugh at the way the blonde blushed and started fidgeting.

"Alright now, just get through the day and don't fret, she's gonna love it. Rachel's my girl, and I know her well enough to know that she's gonna want to jump your bones after you finish your song," Santana said with another smirk that had Quinn flustered all over again before she left the bathroom with a bout of laughter.

* * *

Before Quinn knew it, Glee time had rolled around. She had engaged with small talk with the group, and Rachel, even though she was panicking on the inside. She got through Glee without too much incident and when it was almost time to go, Mr. Schue called the class to attention.

"Now, before you all leave, Quinn has a song she would like to perform," He said before moving aside and gesturing Quinn to take the floor. Quinn grabbed a stool and brought out her classic acoustic guitar.

"Right…um," Quinn started and got slightly nervous. She looked over to Santana and saw the girl give her an almost imperceptible nod of encouragement.

"So, the past few weeks, I've met some really important people, ones who matter a lot to me. And, one specific person that I've gotten close to is who this song is for…well, this song goes out to you, Rach. I hope it shows how I feel," Quinn said quickly and smiled at the look of wonder on Rachel's face and the knowing smile on some of the other's faces.

Quinn quickly started strumming the beginning of the song, and took a breath before opening her mouth.

The dawn is breaking,

A light shining through.

You're barely waking,

And I'm tangled up in you.

Yeah

Quinn smiled slightly as she saw Rachel smile sweetly. Quinn wondered if Rachel was also thinking about the weekend when they had woken up intertwined.

I'm open, you're closed.

Where I follow, you'll go.

I worry I won't see your face,

Light up again.

Quinn started to feel her fear dissipating at the caring look on Rachel's face.

Even the best fall down sometimes.

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.

Out of the doubt that fills my mind;

I somehow find,

You and I collide.

Quinn couldn't help but smirk and wink when she talked about falling and colliding, considering the first time Quinn went to Rachel's house. Quinn saw Rachel let out a laugh and she smiled larger because of it.

I'm quiet you know,

You make a first impression.

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind.

Quinn smiled shyly at Rachel and blushed when the other girl did the same.

Even the best fall down sometimes.

Even the stars refuse to shine.

Out of the back you fall in time,

I somehow find,

You and I collide.

Quinn got more into the song as she tried to focus on getting her message across to Rachel.

Don't stop here,

And I lost my place,

But I'm close behind.

Quinn looked at the girl again to find the girl's eyes once again shining with unshed tears.

Even the best fall down sometimes.

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.

Out of the doubt that fills your mind;

You finally find,

You and I collide.

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel as she finished the song, trying to show just how she felt. She was surprised however, to find so much emotion in Rachel's eyes.

You finally find,

You and I collide.

You finally find,

You and I collide.

Quinn finished strumming slowly and set her guitar aside. As she straightened back up, she felt small arms wrapping around her. She quickly reciprocated the hug.

"Thank you, Quinn," Quinn hear Rachel say into her ear. Quinn pulled back and looked at Rachel's smiling face.

"There's no need to thank me, Rach, you are always worth it," Quinn said sincerely but quietly so that only Rachel would hear. Rachel blushed and grabbed Quinn's hand to bring her back to the risers. Quinn sat down and swiftly pulled Rachel over to sit on her lap. Rachel let out a small squeak of surprise, but slowly relaxed in to Quinn's touch; reveling in the way Quinn's arms were wrapped around her midsection and occasionally brushed along her stomach.

Mr. Schue finished the lesson just explaining what was going to happen over the next couple of weeks as they begin to prepare for Sectionals. Rachel and Quinn weren't really paying attention; as they were so wrapped up in the feeling of the other pressed up against them.

Quinn now had her head resting on Rachel's shoulders and her hands kept idly stroking Rachel's stomach. She noticed that the girl's breath would hitch slightly every time she did move them and Quinn could barely contain her smile.

Suddenly Quinn felt Rachel put her arms over her own and make a move to intertwine their hands over her own stomach. Quinn's own breath hitched this time as Rachel settled into her more.

They both were broken out of their daze by sudden movement around them as the Glee goers gathered their things to leave for the day. They stayed like that until everyone had left the room. Santana had looked back at them with a wink and a nod which was subtly returned by Quinn.

The two girls reluctantly disentangled themselves from the other. Quinn took a deep breath before turning to Rachel.

"Hey, Rach, can we uh…talk?" Quinn asked while fidgeting and scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Of course Quinn, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Rachel asked, with a sense of nervous hope about her.

"Well, uh, I suck at these kind of things so bear with me," to which Rachel nodded and Quinn took in another deep breath.

"I guess I'll just start off saying that the song was dedicated to you for a few reasons. Well, first because the way it said 'you and I collide' which I meant literally," Rachel laughed and Quinn smiled. "The real reason is that…I know we've only known each other for under two weeks, but at the same time I feel like I have known you my whole life. From the first time I saw you, I just knew there was something different about you—something special. A—And I knew in that moment that I wanted—no—needed to know everything about you. You're constantly on my mind and you amaze me with your personality, which is just as beautiful as you are on the outside. So…um…I guess what I'm trying to ask here is, would you perchance like to go out on a date with me on Saturday?" Quinn said nervously, afraid to look at Rachel. She eventually gathered the courage to look up at the smaller girl to see her with a large smile on her face.

Rachel stepped closer to Quinn, into her personal space and smiled up at the anxious girl. "You know, I feel the same way—that I've known you for so long, and I had the same reaction when I first saw you. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is that yes, I would love to go on a date with you," Rachel said, seeing Quinn's face slowly light up as she processed what Rachel had said.

"Really?" Quinn asked hopefully, unable to hide the joy from her features.

"Really," Rachel responded, equally joyful.

Quinn looked at Rachel before moving forward and wrapping her up in a hug. The blonde spun them around once and she reveled in the sound of Rachel's delighted laughter. They pulled back from the hug, but kept their arms around each other. Rachel reached up and brushed a piece of blonde hair out of Quinn's eyes; who smiled at the gesture.

"So…where are you taking me, Miss Fabray?" Rachel said as she started playing with the hair at the nape of Quinn's neck. Quinn's eyes fluttered closed for a second as she let out a content sigh.

"That…is for me to know, and you to find out when Saturday comes," Quinn said with a wink as she pulled Rachel closer to her by her waist.

She heard the brunette's breathe hitch at the close contact of their bodies. Rachel quickly regained her composure and pouted up at Quinn.

Quinn smiled, looking at the pouting girl, and willed herself not to give in. "Hey now, that's not playing fair," Quinn said with a smile at the girl, who cracked her own.

"Well, like I said before—All's fair in love and war," Rachel said, as she locked eyes with Quinn. Quinn smiled and leaned into Rachel more. They were leaning closer and closer and when Quinn saw Rachel's eyes flutter closed, she quickly moved her head and gave Rachel a lingering peck on the cheek.

Rachel blushed at the contact, but held her smile. Quinn separated from Rachel, only to grab her hand and her stuff and make to exit the room. "Come on gorgeous, your chariot awaits," Quinn said with a wink at Rachel.

Rachel tried to glare at Quinn, but quickly lost it at the sparkle in Quinn's eyes.

"Tease," Rachel mumbled out as they walked out of the choir room, both of them with an extra spring in their step due to excitement over the idea of being together.

* * *

Quinn got home that night, still buzzed over the fact that Rachel said yes. She walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. Her mom was leaning against the counter reading through the mail.

"Good afternoon Mom," Quinn said jovially as she walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and an apple.

"Hey sweetie, what's got you so chipper today?" Judy asked as she noticed the large smile on Quinn's face. Quinn turned to her mom, the smile still on her face.

"Well, you remember Rachel, right?" Quinn asked. Judy had to suppress her smile.

"Well of course I do dear, you only talk about her all the time, and you are always at her house," Judy said to Quinn.

"Well, I really like her…a lot, and so today I asked her to go on a date with me on Saturday and she said yes!" Quinn said ecstatically, almost jumping with excitement. She looked at her mom, waiting for her reaction. She knew her mom was okay with her sexuality. It did take some getting used to, but eventually she came around and supported her.

"Well, I must say it's about time," her mom said with a slight smirk on her face. Quinn just stared at her, considerably dumbfounded. Her mother just chuckled before explaining. "Oh don't give me that look, it was obvious you liked each other. I caught you two in a few 'moments' when she was over here last week," Judy said knowingly, using air quotes when referencing the way she caught them nearly kissing and always staring at each other.

"Seriously? And you didn't think to tell me this?" Quinn huffed out jokingly.

"Oh please, the way you two looked at each other, I could tell it wasn't going to take long for you to figure it out. But I'm very happy for you, Quinnie. Rachel seems like such a lovely girl, and is perfect for you," Judy said with a genuine smile at her daughter.

Quinn just sighed dreamily as her thoughts went to the small brunette. Judy shook her head at her daughter's daydreaming. At least she's happy, Judy thought, looking at the content girl.

* * *

Rachel bounded into her house, surprised to see her dad home.

"Oh, hi Dad," Rachel said as she walked into the kitchen to see him reading through the mail.

"Hey little star, what's got you so cheerful?" Hiram asked, noticing the way that Rachel was glowing with excitement.

"Well, Quinn, the girl who has been coming over a lot—you remember her yes?" Rachel asked quickly before she continued.

"Of course, she's over here so often how could I not," he responded with a small chuckle. Rachel smiled at him before continuing.

"Well, she asked me out today after Glee and I said yes," Rachel said with a large smile on her face.

Hiram looked at how happy his daughter was and couldn't help but hope that Quinn would be the right one for her. "Oh, sweetie, that is wonderful; I'm happy for you two, she seems like such a lovely girl," Hiram said as he moved to pull Rachel into a hug.

"She is Dad, she's so amazing. She serenaded me in Glee before asking me today," Rachel said, hugging him back. Hiram pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, she sounds perfect for you, dear," Hiram said sincerely to Rachel.

Rachel smiled before helping her Dad make dinner.

* * *

Friday was dragging on for Quinn and Rachel, who were both excited about their upcoming date. Lingering touches and longing glances were happening whenever the two came in contact; along with hushed flirting and subtle winks.

Santana had figured out in a heartbeat what had happened as soon as she saw the two together. She warned Quinn again about not messing with her girl. But Quinn had assured her that was not her intention, that she really liked Rachel and saw them going places.

By the end of the day, during Glee, both girls were edgy. They wanted it to be Saturday already. They had decided to not spend the rest of their day together to build up anticipation for the date. But it was becoming quite the challenge as Rachel was determined to get Quinn to spill what they were doing for the date.

Currently they were sitting side by side in the back of Glee, their chairs impossibly close together. Rachel was absently running her fingertips up and down Quinn's arm; slowly driving her crazy. Quinn looked over at Rachel and saw the girl looking at her with want apparent in her stare. Quinn swallowed, before deciding to play Rachel's game.

She leaned closer to the girl, and turned to whisper in her ear lowly, "You'll just have to wait and see, beautiful." Quinn saw Rachel shudder at the huskiness of her voice. She smirked slightly before kissing Rachel's ear, nipping it lightly before laving over it with her tongue. Quinn backed away slowly, looking into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel was staring at Quinn hungrily, now wanting to kiss the girl more than ever. "Smooth move, Fabray," Rachel said with a smirk as she leaned into Quinn and settled against her.

"Well now, I try," Quinn said as she put her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

Glee ended soon enough and the girls walked to Quinn's car together. Quinn drove Rachel home, the girls listening to the radio and singing along goofily. When they got to Rachel's house, Quinn walked her to the door.

"Well, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7," Quinn said nervously, taking Rachel's hand.

"Can't wait," Rachel said before leaning in to give Quinn a peck on the cheek; nearly touching her mouth. Rachel pulled back and winked at a slightly dazed Quinn before going inside and waving Quinn off once Quinn regained the ability to function.

7 o'clock couldn't come soon enough for the two girls.

* * *

Quinn pulled up to Rachel's house nervously. Sure, she had been here a bunch, but that didn't change the fact that it was different this time. They meant something different. Or so Quinn hoped they would soon. Quinn knew that Rachel's dads knew about the date. So it was even more nerve-wracking going to knock on the door.

Quinn grabbed the flowers she had gotten Rachel before checking herself in the mirror one more time and nervously stepping out of the car. She got to the door and took a deep breath before knocking on it.

A few seconds later, the door was opened and she saw Hiram standing on the other side of the door. Quinn let out a slight sigh of relief that Leroy had not answered the door; as he still kind of scared Quinn.

"Ahh, Quinn, lovely to see you again," Hiram said whilst moving aside for Quinn to enter.

"You as well, Mr. Berry," Quinn said nervously.

"Now, none of that nonsense dear, you can still call me Hiram. Things aren't going to change because you asked my daughter out," he said with a slight chuckle. Quinn smiled and nodded in response. Leroy walked into the room and smiled faintly at how anxious Quinn looked.

"Relax Quinn, she's already said yes. And she hasn't seemed to stop talking about you since the time she met you so you have nothing to worry about," Leroy said sincerely. Quinn smiled again and took a deep breath before she heard footsteps on the staircase.

Quinn turned in time to see Rachel descending the stairs, and quickly lost the breath she had just taken. Rachel looked beautiful in a simple black skirt with a red blouse that hugged her figure perfectly. She had on a small dusting of makeup and her hair was curled slightly. She finally reached the bottom of the staircase and smiled up at Quinn.

"You look stunning, Rach," Quinn said as she looked the girl in the eyes. Rachel smiled before giving Quinn a not-so-quick once over, taking in her fitted jeans and pale blue top that showed a slight amount of cleavage.

"You look quite lovely yourself," Rachel responded.

Quinn blushed at the compliment before bringing the flowers from behind her back and handing them to Rachel.

"Uh…here, I got these for you," Quinn said awkwardly, trying to hide the blush on her face. Rachel just smiled and took them in one hand while grabbing Quinn's hand with her free one.

"Thank you, they're beautiful," Rachel said, smiling up at the girl. Rachel then turned to her fathers, whom Quinn had forgotten were in the room.

"Dad, Daddy, could you please put these in some water for me? Quinn and I are going now," she said, handing her flowers to her fathers.

"Sure little star, you two have a nice time, and don't stay out past midnight," Hiram said as he grabbed the flowers and winked at the two girls.

"Of course, I'll have her home by then," Quinn said as she made a move to leave the house.

"Bye guys," Rachel said as they walked out the door.

Quinn led Rachel out of the door and to her car. She opened the door for Rachel before getting in herself and driving to the location of their date. They drove in silence for a while—apart from the radio playing softly in the background. It was a few minutes before Rachel spoke up.

"So…" she started and Quinn smiled, knowing what the girl was going to ask.

"We'll be there in a few minutes Rach. I don't really know many good places around Lima, as I'm new, but I stumbled upon this place and I hope you'll like it," Quinn said nervously. Rachel reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand, interlacing their fingers before speaking.

"Of course I'll like it Quinn, because I'm with you," she said sincerely, to which Quinn smiled.

Quinn pulled off of the road and drove a bit before parking. Rachel looked over at the girl, a tad skeptical. Quinn just smiled and lifted Rachel's hand to her mouth, before brushing her lips across the knuckles.

"Trust me, Rach," Quinn said to which Rachel nodded quickly.

Quinn got out and went around to help Rachel out. She then opened the back door of her car and grabbed a blanket and a basket out. She saw Rachel smile and she looked at her hesitantly.

"Too cliché?" Quinn asked.

"Not at all. It's perfect, and so are you," Rachel said as Quinn started leading them into the slightly wooded area. They walked for a few minutes before they came upon a clearing. It was a meadow surrounded by trees upon a hill and a ways down the hill there was a lake. Rachel looked around her in awe at the beauty of this place. She looked up to see the darkening sky, and stars showing.

"Quinn…I don't know what to say…this place is…magical," Rachel said as she turned back to Quinn who had a smile on her face.

"I agree, it really is," she said before making a move to set up the blanket. She set the blanket out and put the basket on it, and pulled out her I-pod, putting on a playlist of soft music. She also grabbed a couple of candle lights to lay bout so they would be able to see each other when the sun finished setting.

After they sat down, Quinn pulled out vegan lasagna, that she had made, which she thought tasted pretty delicious. She also pulled out a small container of brownies with a slight wink at the girl. Rachel laughed and helped Quinn get the food out. They put some lasagna on their plates and Rachel took a bite. She couldn't hold in the moan at how good it tasted.

"Oh my god, Quinn, this is so good," she moaned out and Quinn couldn't help but blush a bit at the sound of Rachel's moan.

"Well thank you," Quinn said before eating hers.

They finished the lasagna and Quinn opened the brownies and offered one to Rachel.

"You know, at least there's no ingredients for us to start a war with," Quinn said with a wink at Rachel.

They ate their brownies and laid down on the blanket, staring up at the now dark sky. Rachel snuggled up into Quinn and wrapped an arm around her stomach and intertwined their legs. She looked up at the sky and smiled. She turned to Quinn to see the girl staring at her.

"I'm almost upset we can't have a repeat of that war. If I do recall correctly, someone made a move on me that almost led to me kissing them," Rachel said as she looked into a blushing Quinn's eyes.

"Yeah, I don't really know what made me do that," Quinn said with an awkward chuckle. Rachel scooted her body up more so she was at eyelevel with Quinn. She reached out her hand and ran her fingertips across Quinn's jaw. Quinn's breath hitched at the sensation, but she kept her eyes locked with Rachel's dark brown ones.

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?" Rachel asked in a voice barely above a whisper. Quinn shook her head, her eyes staying locked with Rachel's.

"So," Rachel started, resting her hand on Quinn's neck. "What would you have done if your mom hadn't walked in?" Rachel asked, her eyes flickering to Quinn's lips.

Quinn took a deep breath before uttering out a simple, "this," and leaning forward and connecting her lips to Rachel's gently.

They both sighed at the contact. Quinn kissed Rachel firmer as she wrapped her arm around Rachel's back and pulled her closer. Rachel let out a small gasp at the contact. Quinn ran her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip and she felt the girl open her mouth. Quinn moved her tongue forward until it touched Rachel's and both of the girls let out moans at the contact. Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's short blonde hair and kissed Quinn passionately.

Quinn moaned again and pulled Rachel impossibly closer, rolling onto her back so that Rachel was resting on top of her. Their tongues tangled, simply exploring the other girl's mouth. Quinn was running her hands up and down Rachel's back and reveling in the breathy moans Rachel was releasing and the feel of the girl pressed up against her. After a few more moments, air became a necessity and the girls broke apart with a series of pecks before looking each other in the eyes and smiling.

"Wow," Rachel said, still slightly out of breath.

"Wow indeed," Quinn said, leaning in to give Rachel another peck on the lips; loving that she could finally do what she had been craving since the brownie incident.

"Mmm, I think I found my new favorite past-time," Rachel said between more light kisses.

"Me too," Quinn said before giving Rachel another deep kiss. She felt, more than heard Rachel groan deep in her throat and she moaned at the feeling. She broke from Rachel's lips to move her kissed down her jawline. She kissed up her jaw until she reached her neck, where she started sucking and nibbling lightly. Rachel let out a loud moan at the feeling and she felt Quinn smirking against her skin.

She tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and moved her off of her neck to crash their lips together again. Quinn let out a groan this time at the forcefulness behind Rachel's kiss. After a few intense seconds they pulled apart and looked into lust filled eyes.

"Holy…We uh…we should stop before we do something we're not ready for," Quinn said, panting slightly.

"Yeah…but that doesn't mean I want to stop kissing you," Rachel said.

"I didn't mean stop completely, I just meant not so…intense," She said as she reached up to brush a piece of hair behind Rachel's ear.

"Good, because I don't know if I ever want to stop kissing you," Rachel said before pecking Quinn's lips lightly. The both smiled into the small kiss.

"The feeling is very much mutual," Quinn said. Rachel smiled before thinking a moment.

"Well now, I can add romantic, sweet and not to mention—amazing kisser to the list of things you are," Rachel said with a wink as she reluctantly rolled off of Quinn.

Quinn pouted at the loss of contact, which was quickly kissed away by Rachel. She smiled before snuggling closer to the girl.

They looked into each other's eyes and Quinn gathered her courage once again.

"Rach?" Quinn asked timidly.

"Yes gorgeous?" Rachel responded, looking Quinn in the eyes again.

"I know it may seem kind of fast, but at the same time I don't want to wait…so um…would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Quinn rushed out.

Rachel smiled before leaning forward and placing a passionate but tender kiss on Quinn's lips. When they parted, Rachel smiled at the girl before speaking.

"I would love to call you my girlfriend, Quinn," Rachel said before leaning in and placing another sweet kiss to her new girlfriend's lips.

It was then that both the girls knew they were falling for the other. And when they went to bed tonight, thinking of the other girl they now got to call theirs, neither could have been happier.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry about the delay, exam weeks hit full force. I wanted to get this up because I'm going to be crazy busy until next Monday [which includes going to an Imagine Dragons concert-so excited! :D]. So I might not be able to update until then or after. But, I shall try and I hope you liked this chapter! They're finally together! Yay! As always, leave a review as they spur me on, I really enjoy writing this for you all. Have an amazing weekend and until next time!**

**-TWF**

**Song: Collide (acoustic version)—Howie Day—listen cause it's so cute x3**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I am blown away by the response to this story, and I love you all to pieces for showing interest in it. :] I've been busy, but I really wanted to get this chapter out, so here you go, the four-year anniversary chapter [part 1], enjoy! ;3 [sexy-times ahead] Thanks for the 100 follows! :D**

**-TWF**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee/songs used; but Rachel's friends are mine.**

* * *

"_Happy four year anniversary, love," Rachel said with a huge smile breaking out on her face. Quinn smiled back just as brightly. "Happiest four years of my life thanks to you," Quinn said before leaning down and capturing Rachel's lips in a passionate but loving kiss._

Quinn rolled over so that Rachel was lying on top of her. Rachel had her hands tangled in Quinn's hair. Quinn pulled back and stared into the eyes of the girl of her dreams. She still didn't know how she got so lucky to call this amazing woman hers.

Rachel smiled down at the only girl she had ever loved. It amazed her that they had come so far. Rachel moved her hand to Quinn's cheek and ran her thumb across it before speaking.

"I love you more than I can say, Quinn," Rachel said sincerely, looking into the eyes of her love. Quinn smiled and leaned up to give Rachel a tender kiss on lips.

"And I love you more than anything else in this world, Rachel," Quinn said after they separated.

Rachel smiled before leaning down and connecting their lips again. Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel closer to her body. She heard Rachel let out a low moan and felt her lightly thrust her hips as she made a move to deepen the kiss.

When they came up for air, Rachel had a devious smile on her face that sent a shock of arousal through Quinn.

"Care to join me in the shower, Ms. Fabray?" Rachel said as she ran her hand up Quinn's bare side.

Quinn could only nod as she watched her very naked, very sexy girlfriend roll off of her and out of bed. Rachel turned around, to see Quinn staring at her shamelessly. Rachel started to walk towards the bathroom and made it to the door to still see Quinn checking her out.

"You know, if you don't hurry, I may just start without you," Rachel said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

Quinn heard the water turn on, but stayed sitting in the bed. The idea of Rachel touching herself was still extremely arousing. Quinn waited a while longer before getting up and slowly making her way to the bathroom. Once she entered though, she lost her breathe yet again.

Rachel had her back leaning against the wall of the shower, and she was facing Quinn, with one foot up on the seat in the shower. Rachel was rubbing her fingers in small circles over her bundle of nerves while biting her lip and staring at Quinn.

"Fuck," Quinn let out as she felt herself getting extremely wet at the sight in front of her.

"Well?" Rachel moaned out, pausing before continuing as another moan escaped. "Are you going to join me or am I going to have to finish myself?" She said, moving her hand slightly faster.

Quinn's eyes were transfixed on Rachel's hand. She felt herself taking slow steps forward, until she was right outside the shower. She stepped in and closed the door behind her before getting close to Rachel. She reached her hands out and ghosted them over Rachel's sides. Quinn saw Rachel shiver, in spite of the hot water hitting them.

"Fuck yourself for me, Rach. I want to watch you," Quinn said roughly into Rachel's ear before reaching a hand up and tweaking an already hard nipple in between her fingers.

"Well then, enjoy the show," Rachel said with a chuckle as she felt Quinn nipping at her neck. Quinn snickered before responding.

"Oh, I fully intend to. Now, finger yourself for me, babe," Quinn said with a particularly harsh bite at Rachel's neck.

"Ohh, Quinn," Rachel moaned out as she pushed two of her fingers into herself. Quinn glanced down and moaned at the sight. She leaned forward, reaching her hand up and cupping Rachel's breast, kneading it roughly.

"Faster Rach. I want you to scream my name," Quinn said as she moved her knee so it pushed Rachel's fingers further in. She glanced down and was entranced with the sight before her; watching her girlfriend's fingers disappearing repeatedly.

"_Fuck, Quinn!"_ Rachel yelled out loudly.

She started to move her fingers faster in herself, before adding a third one. She let out a rough groan and buried her face in the crook of Quinn's neck. Quinn moaned slightly and pushed herself up against Rachel's body; sliding against her under the spray of the water.

Quinn kept moving her knee in time with Rachel's thrusts, pushing Rachel's fingers in harder.

"Qu—Quinn, I—I'm gonna—," Rachel yelled out as she felt herself approaching the edge quickly. Quinn smirked, before looking down their bodies and moving her gaze back up to Rachel's eyes.

"Well then come for me," Quinn said as she bent down slightly to take Rachel's nipple into her mouth, while kneading her other breast roughly.

"Oh God, Quinn, _QUINN!_" Rachel screamed out as Quinn bit on her nipple lightly as she shoved her knee harder against her hand.

Quinn smirked before moving her tongue over Rachel's nipple and continuing her way up her girlfriend's body; trailing her tongue slowly, following a bead of water that was making its way down Rachel's neck.

Quinn reached Rachel's face, and looked her in the eye.

"Quite the performance, Ms. Berry, five gold stars," Quinn said with a wink at a smirking Rachel, who raised her hand up to her mouth, tasting herself and moaning around her fingers. Quinn's eyes darkened as she watched Rachel lick off her fingers and Quinn snapped, leaning in for a fervent kiss.

Rachel kissed Quinn back and ran her hands down Quinn's back. Rachel grabbed Quinn's ass roughly and pushed her thigh against her center. Quinn moaned loudly into Rachel's mouth and started to thrust her hips lightly. Quinn had her hands resting against the wall on either side of Rachel's shoulders. With every thrust Quinn would make, their breasts would slide against each other, creating intense friction.

Rachel kept her hold on Quinn's backside with one hand and brought the other between their bodies. She moved her hand so that her fingers were hitting Quinn's center in just the right place at every thrust.

Quinn let out a high-pitched, breathy gasp at the contact, breaking the deep lip lock they had been in. Rachel groaned at the sound and kept grinding into Quinn.

Both of the girls picked up their pace, thrusting roughly and quickly against the other.

"R—Rach, babe—_fuck_—so close," Quinn growled out as she continued to thrust herself onto Rachel's thigh.

"Come for me love," Rachel said as she thrust her leg, pressed her fingers firmly against Quinn and bit down on Quinn's neck all at the same time.

"_FUCK!"_ Quinn screamed as she tumbled over the edge, yelling out Rachel's name.

Rachel removed her hand but kept her thigh moving slowly against Quinn. She kissed Quinn's forehead as the girl leaned her head on her shoulder.

Quinn felt Rachel wrap her arms around her and pull her closer before stilling her leg. Quinn smiled against Rachel's shoulder before leaving a lingering kiss there. She picked her head up and looked into the eyes of her breathtaking girlfriend before opening her mouth to speak.

"We should finish getting ready, we have to meet your friends for lunch," Quinn said and then moaned as Rachel pushed her leg in between Quinn's again.

"Mmm, we can be fashionably late babe," Rachel said as she trail her lips to Quinn's neck. Quinn moaned out loudly before she felt her body get turned quickly and pushed up against the shower wall.

"B—but we promised them…" Quinn reasoned uncertainly as she felt Rachel work her way down her body. Quinn looked down to see Rachel on her knees, looking up at her wantonly.

"Fuck it, we can be late," Quinn moaned out as Rachel leaned forward into her.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, they walked into the diner they had planned to meet Rachel's friends at. They were only twenty minutes late. Rachel immediately spotted her friends and went to make her way over to them. Lindsay was the first to notice them.

"About time you two showed up! Had a late night? Or just a busy morning?" Lindsay asked sarcastically while looking at Rachel who just smirked before responding.

"Both," she said as she led Quinn over to their seats, pulling out the chair for her girlfriend.

"Gross."

"Hot." Lindsay and Caleb said at the same time. Rachel, Quinn, Mel and Taylor all let out laughs when Lindsay turned to her boyfriend, who looked very sheepish all of a sudden.

"Uh…I—I mean yeah, gross," Caleb stuttered out under the glare of his girlfriend.

Rachel smirked before looking over at the two while making whipping motions with her hand and hushed whipping noises. Everyone laughed harder when Caleb went to glare at Rachel instead.

He just huffed and leaned back in his seat.

"What? It's not my fault you wanted to have brunch with us on our anniversary," Rachel said when Lindsay also fixed her with a glare.

"Well if you two could keep it in your pants for longer than five minutes, maybe we wouldn't have this problem," Lindsay said jokingly and laughed when Quinn blushed.

"Like I said last night—my girlfriend is fucking sexy…and I only get to see her every few weeks so leave us alone," Rachel said as she inconspicuously slid her hand up Quinn's thigh. _Thank you Quinn for your adoration of dresses._ Rachel thought as she started tracing small circles on Quinn's inner thigh. She looked over and saw her girlfriend looking at her with a raised eyebrow and darkened eyes.

_Damn that eyebrow…why the hell did we agree to go to lunch with my friends again?_ Rachel thought as Quinn took a deep breath and turned back towards her friends.

"Okay, fine, I'll give you both of those," Lindsay said, giving Rachel and Quinn a look. "Only if you keep your hands where I can see them over the course of lunch," Lindsay said with a smirk at Quinn, who instantly flushed.

Rachel let out a laugh and removed her hand from Quinn's thigh slowly.

"And here I thought I was being discreet," Rachel said seriously. They all turned when they heard an ineffectively contained snort. Mel was looking at Rachel with a smile and a slightly incredulous look.

"I'm sorry Rach, but you? Discreet? I don't think those two things are transposable," She said with a laugh that everyone joined in on, sans Rachel herself.

Rachel looked over at her girlfriend who was trying and failing to hold in her laughter. Rachel glared at her and Quinn smiled, leaning in to give Rachel a chaste kiss on the lips. Or it was meant to be chaste, but Rachel grabbed Quinn's jaw lightly and opened her mouth, inviting Quinn's tongue to tangle with hers.

Quinn let out a light moan, and kept kissing her girlfriend before she heard a throat being cleared. Quinn looked to the source of the noise to find the waiter standing there, looking rather flustered.

"Uh—I—what will you have to drink?" He asked awkwardly. Quinn cleared her throat before responding, "Oh, sorry, uh sweet tea please." The waiter nodded before turning to Rachel, still looking uncomfortable, "And you?"

Rachel also cleared her throat before responding, "I'll just have a water with lemon please." With that the waiter nodded and walked away.

"Gee, thanks for the warning guys, Rachel said as she looked to her best friends who burst out laughing.

"Sorry, but it was too perfect an opportunity," Taylor said through her chuckles. The other three nodded along with her.

"Though I think you may have scarred that waiter, he looked so…on edge after seeing you two like that," Mel said, looking thoughtfully in the direction the waiter had left in.

"Well yeah, seeing two gorgeous girls making out will usually do that to a teenage boy, isn't that right Caleb?" Taylor asked with a smirk at Caleb who looked slightly out of it.

"Shut it Tay," Caleb said with a glare as he wrapped his arm around Lindsay.

Before any of them could talk, the waiter came back and took their orders, still acting nervously around Quinn and Rachel. After he had walked away, Rachel decided to continue the conversation.

"So…speaking of gorgeous girls making out…" Rachel said with a look over at Mel and Taylor. She had noticed how close those two were sitting as soon as she had entered the diner. She also guessed that their hands were intertwined under the table because they weren't using the hands that were closest to the other at all.

Both girls flushed under the scrutinizing stares of their friends.

"Am I too hopeful to ask if that was a one night thing?" Rachel said bluntly while looking at the girls.

"Uh—no it's not," Taylor answered awkwardly. She looked over at Mel who finished her thought.

"We…uh…are actually going out tonight," Mel said with a smile, looking at Taylor who returned it before leaning over and pecking the girl on the cheek.

"Oh thank the lord!" Lindsay all but shouted while looking at the two. "Here I was thinking I was going to have to listen to the both of you talking about how much you like the other forever," she said dramatically.

Rachel suddenly gasped, cutting everyone off, "What if we have the same anniversary?!" Rachel all but yelled, elated at the possibility.

"Oh hell no, then I'll have to deal with two lesbian couples fucking at every chance they get," Lindsay said dramatically.

Mel opened her mouth as if to retort but Lindsay cut her off. "Oh don't try to act all innocent Mels—and you too Tay—I saw you guys last night, only a matter of time before you're all up on each other…more so than last night," she said with a laugh at the girls blushing faces when they caught the other's eye.

"Sheesh Lins, they haven't even gone on a date yet, don't be so dramatic," Rachel laughed out.

"Well I am a drama student Rach—gotta live up to expectations," Lindsay said with a theatrical hair flip that had them all laughing.

Over the course of lunch, Quinn learned a lot about Rachel's friends from the previous year. They were all artsy in some way, which fit Rachel perfectly. Rachel and Mel had been roommates their sophomore year. Mel and Taylor met in art classes and Taylor knew Lindsay from acting classes. Rachel had met Caleb in some of her academic classes and realized he had been in her dance class for a while as well. When she got to know him better, she immediately thought that he would be good for Lindsay so she introduced them. And that's how they had gotten to this point of being a tightly knit group of friends.

Quinn hadn't met them before because of all of their busy schedules. That and whenever Quinn was coming for the weekend Mel knew to clear out of the room, and she usually spent the night with Taylor, hanging out and watching movies. Rachel and Quinn were usually too preoccupied to think about anything but the other.

Rachel had easily figured out that Mel and Taylor liked each other. It wasn't hard, as they always spent alone time together and Mel was always over in Taylor's dorm. One night she had come back to her own room to find the two girls asleep with Taylor spooning Mel and their hands interlocked.

Lindsay had also soon found out and they had been trying to get them together since.

Quinn had fast learned to like this little group of friends and loved their different personality quirks. Lindsay and Caleb were both dramatic and goofy and Quinn truly thought they complimented the other perfectly. Lindsay kind of reminded her of Santana with her bluntness sometimes, but it made her laugh.

She also learned that Mel and Taylor were quiet, but once they got talking they were hilarious—full of sarcasm and wit that kept everyone on their toes.

Quinn leaned more into Rachel after they had finished their meal. She was so glad that Rachel had found some people that she could be herself around; and they all seemed like such good friends.

Quinn was idly listening to Rachel laughing with her friends while leaning her head on her shoulder. She saw Rachel reach for her drink and she bit back a smirk. Just as Rachel was about to take a drink, Quinn ran her hand up her girlfriend's thigh, getting extremely close to her center before squeezing slightly. The result was Rachel spitting out the mouthful she had just taken and coughing to stop herself from breathing in water.

Quinn was shaking with silent laughter as all of Rachel's friends stared at her confusedly before bursting out laughing. Well, except for Lindsay who had gotten hit by most of the water that left Rachel's mouth.

Rachel turned to glare at Quinn who still couldn't stop laughing, with her hand still on Rachel's thigh. Rachel glared at her before leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, I am so going to get you back for that later," she growled out before she bit down on Quinn's neck lightly. Quinn shivered at the tone of Rachel's voice and had to bite her lip to contain her moan. Rachel pulled back with an evil smirk at the look in Quinn's eyes. Their intense stare was interrupted by a throat being cleared.

"I'm gonna take that as our cue to leave," Mel said with a chuckle as she stood up, her hand linked with Taylor's—just like Rachel had suspected. The three couples got up and walked outside. Once out, they all went to say their goodbyes.

"See ya Mel and Tay, hope your date goes well," Rachel said with a wink.

"Thanks Rach, have a good evening, night and probably morning," Mel said with a smirk at Rachel and a laugh when the girl nodded.

"Nice meeting you Quinn," Taylor said and Mel nodded along. Quinn smiled at the girls and uttered a quick, "you too," as they walked off, hands linked.

"See you lovebirds later," Caleb said with a wink at Quinn and Rachel.

* * *

Rachel winked back before walking away with Quinn.

Later that evening, Quinn was dressed in a lovely dress that fit her curves perfectly and showed off a good amount of cleavage without being too revealing. She was leaning against the counter of the kitchen in Rachel's apartment, waiting for her girlfriend to come out of her room.

After a few more moments Rachel walked out of her room and Quinn's jaw dropped. Rachel looked breathtaking in a simple black dress that was form-fitting and was quite revealing. Quinn trailed her eyes up Rachel's impossibly long legs that were accentuated by high heels and followed the curve of her hips up to a tiny waist and then to her perfect breasts that were showing an ample amount because of the cut of the dress.

Quinn finally lifted her eyes up to Rachel's face and felt her knees go weak. Rachel was staring at with dark eyes and her bottom lip was between her teeth and she was smirking slightly as she watched Quinn practically undress her with her eyes.

Rachel slowly stalked towards Quinn, her smirk growing at the lust prevalent in her girlfriend's eyes.

When she reached her girlfriend, Rachel reached up and brushed a loose strand of blonde hair out of Quinn's face

"You look exquisite Rach," Quinn said, looking deep into the other girl's eyes. Rachel blushed slightly and wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn immediately wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled the girl closer. Quinn heard Rachel hum in approval at the contact of their bodies.

"You look quite gorgeous as well love," Rachel said, running her fingertips along the back of Quinn's neck. This time Quinn hummed in approval and her eyes fluttered shut. Rachel leaned in and placed a kiss on Quinn's neck before pulling back.

"Come on dear, we have places to be. So get a move on before I end up taking you against the counter," Rachel said with a smirk as Quinn's eyes met hers and raised her eyebrow.

_Fuck, not the eyebrow. _Rachel thought as she took in just how sexy her girlfriend was.

"Oh no you don't, you know what that eyebrow does to me," Rachel said half-heartedly as Quinn started to smirk.

"And what exactly is that?" Quinn asked with an innocent tone, her body language betraying the innocence behind her words as she leaned into Rachel.

"You know what," Rachel said through gritted teeth. Quinn let out a low chuckle before suddenly spinning Rachel around and pushing her up against the counter. Rachel groaned as Quinn slowly rotated her hips.

"Use your words beautiful," Quinn husked into Rachel's ear as she leaned into her.

"It turns me on so much, that all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck hard you until we both pass out," Rachel said into Quinn's ear.

Quinn groaned this time and pulled back before crashing her lips to Rachel's. They pulled back breathless and Quinn looked over at the clock on the stove.

"Shit we have to go or we'll be late," Quinn said, slowly moving back from Rachel after one more chaste peck to her lips, ignoring the frustrated grumble from Rachel and her own want growing between her legs. She kept their hands intertwined as they turned to leave the apartment.

"Fine…for now. But when we get back here, you are all mine," Rachel said casually as she winked at Quinn. Quinn felt herself getting wetter at the thought before smirking at Rachel and responding.

"Looking forward to it gorgeous," she said as they walked out the door and hailed a taxi. Quinn opened the door for Rachel and held it open before finishing her thought, "Oh, and for the record, I've always been all yours."

Rachel smiled and pecked her on the cheek. Once Quinn got in the car, she replied "same here love," as they drove off to their destination.

* * *

Once they pulled up to where they were going, Quinn got out of the car and held out her hand for Rachel to take.

"So, where are we going Rachel?" Quinn asked as they started walking.

"You'll see," was all she said as they walked a bit farther before Rachel pulled them into a very elegant looking hotel. Quinn looked curiously at Rachel who went over to the elevator, trailing Quinn behind her. They went up quite a few floors before the elevator doors opened and there was an open restaurant space with many people mulling about.

Rachel walked past the people waiting around and left Quinn for a moment. Quinn watched curiously as Rachel whispered something into a waiter's ear before pointing towards Quinn and smiling. The man nodded with a smile of his own and Rachel gestured for Quinn to come join her.

Quinn walked up to Rachel with her eyebrow raised and she saw Rachel's eyes darken slightly.

"Right this way ladies," the waiter said as he started to walk off. He led them into an elevator and they got on it. Quinn watched the young waiter hit the button for the roof. Quinn looked to Rachel curiously, who just smiled and winked in return. They went up a few levels and the elevator door opened and Quinn gasped.

They were on the roof of the hotel, which was very high up. Quinn looked around in awe. She could see central park from where they were at and saw that something was going on there. Quinn soon noticed a small table set for two with candles and lights all around it.

Quinn turned to Rachel with a teary smile as the waiter led them over to the table. There was already a bottle of champagne and glasses out. Rachel held the chair out for Quinn, who smiled and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the lips before sitting down.

Right, well, I'll leave you two to it, to pick out your meals. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders," the waiter said after opening the champagne and filling their glasses. With that he walked away and went into the elevator.

Quinn turned to Rachel, still awestruck, "Okay, first off, how did you manage to do this?" Quinn asked Rachel who chuckled lightly.

"Well, Mel's parents own the restaurant and she got them to pull a few strings—by explaining the special occasion and here we are," Rachel said simply. Quinn smiled before continuing.

"Well I'll have to thank her, but secondly this is absolutely amazing," Quinn said, looking out over central park where many people were ambling about.

"Am I to assume that there is a thirdly?" Rachel said teasingly.

Quinn turned to Rachel with a loving smile, "And thirdly Rachel, I love you more than I ever knew possible; and I am so lucky and proud and happy to call myself yours," Quinn said with tears in her eyes. Rachel smiled, her own eyes watering at Quinn's admission. She reached across the table and grabbed Quinn's hand in her own.

"I'm the lucky one because you let me love you. I have never been so happy and so myself than I am when I'm with you. I love you with all that I am and all that I ever will be," Rachel said before leaning slightly and brushing her lips along Quinn's knuckles.

Quinn wiped away a stray tear with her free hand before smiling at Rachel. She grabbed her glass and nodded for Rachel to do the same.

"Well then here's to four years of having each other. And here's to hopefully being together for numerous years to come," Quinn said as she clinked their glasses together.

They started looking over the menu, their hands still linked over the table. The waiter showed up a few minutes later and they ordered their meals. After he had left, Rachel slowly stood up and walked over to a nearby ledge.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked confusedly. She watched Rachel bend over slightly and she couldn't help but stare at the girl's wonderfully toned backside. Rachel turned around abruptly and caught Quinn staring.

"Were you objectifying me Miss Fabray?" Rachel asked in a mock shocked tone.

"Me? Pshh never," Quinn said with a wink. Rachel smiled and walked over to Quinn before offering her hand to her.

"May I have this dance?" Rachel asked. Quinn took her hand and stood up; she moved closer to Rachel and kissed her passionately for a moment before pulling back and wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Rachel was holding a small remote and when she clicked it, music started playing.

Rachel began to sing along with the song and Quinn couldn't help but smile.

_I've been jumping from the tops of buildings._

_For the thrill of the fall. _

_Ignoring sound advice_

_And any thought of consequence._

_My bones are shattered._

_My pride is shattered._

_And in the midst of_

_This self-inflicting pain_

_I can see my beautiful rescue._

Rachel smiled at Quinn as she sang along to the song. She had been wanting to sing this song for ages but had never gotten the perfect chance…until now. She gazed into Quinn's eyes as she sang the next verse.

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word I withhold._

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word you say._

_I'm falling head over heels for you._

Rachel spun Quinn out and brought her into a dip, kissing the tip of her nose and reveling in the giggle it got out of the girl.

_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings._

_At the top of my lungs I'm singing you a song._

_Don't you leave me alone._

_My bones were shattered._

_My pride lays shattered._

_Well I'll trample my pride and tell the whole world._

_To dance with me._

Rachel sang loudly and made Quinn laugh a bit harder as she spun them around a bit.

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word I withhold._

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word you say._

_I'm falling head over heels for you again._

Rachel looked deeply into Quinn's eyes, trying to convey just how deeply she felt for the girl in her arms.

_Well, I'm crying out._

_"Wash my hands, these bloody hands so open my mouth and I'll sing."_

Rachel stood on her toes and Quinn giggled and twirled under the girl's arm.

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word I withhold._

_I'm falling more in love._

_With every single word you say._

_I'm falling head over heels for you._

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes as she finished the song, swaying softly with the love of her life.

_I've been dancing on the tops of buildings with you._

Rachel held the note until she had to stop singing because her mouth was otherwise occupied by Quinn's own mouth. It was an intimate kiss—the most loving one either girl had ever shared. No tongues, just the gentle press of lips upon lips as neither girl felt the need to deepen it.

Quinn finally pulled back and looked into Rachel's eyes.

"I love you Rachel," Quinn said.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel responded and gave her girlfriend another quick peck before leaning in and resting her head on Quinn's shoulder, swaying lightly to the music.

"How long have you wanted to use that song for?" Quinn asked with a giggle. Rachel laughed and snuggled closed to Quinn.

"So long it's not even funny," Rachel said with a laugh which was echoed by Quinn.

"Well, so far this has been the most amazing night of my life, and I owe it all to you Rachel," Quinn said and she felt Rachel smile against her.

"Mine as well darling, but that could just be because I'm with you," Rachel said as she pulled Quinn closer with a smile, that was mirrored on Quinn's face.

* * *

**So another chapter completed. Sorry it's been a while—exam weeks and then some emotions and big events got in the way but I prevailed and made time! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any comments of Rachel's friends? I'll most likely finish this date in the next chapter, I just didn't want it to seem like it was droning on. But it'll probably be back to high school Faberry fluffiness next. But thank you again for following! Please leave a review—they make me super happy :]**

**-TWF**

**Song: My Beautiful Rescue—This Providence [listen because it is so flipping adorable ;3;]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while—end of school stress along with some wholly unexpected surprises that were unceremoniously thrust upon me. Not all bad but enough to keep me preoccupied. So, without further ado, I bring you high school Faberry lovin. Enjoy!**

**-TWF**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or the songs used.**

**Also, the song later on in the chapter: Rachel is **_singing the italics_ **and Santana is singing the bold. Together they are **_**singing bold italics**_**—sorry if it's confusing.**

* * *

Rachel pulled up to Quinn's house on Sunday morning. _My girlfriend's house, that is._ Rachel thought, feeling giddy about the events from last night. Rachel knew she had just seen Quinn the previous day but she couldn't seem to get enough of the gorgeous blonde.

Rachel got out of her car before walking up the steps to Quinn's house. She knocked on the door and waited a moment.

Judy opened the door and she smiled at the sight of Rachel. She had heard all about their fantastic date after Quinn had gotten home last night and she was so glad that Quinn had found someone to make her happy.

"Rachel! How lovely to see you," Judy said with a smile as she gestured for the small brunette to enter her home.

"Lovely to see you as well, Mrs. Fabray," Rachel said as she crossed the threshold into the house.

"Oh, please now, call me Judy," she said with a smile. Rachel nodded and Judy continued, "Well Rachel, I am very happy for you two, you seem like a perfect match for my Quinnie. That being said, there will be some rules, but that is for a later date. I have to run out, but I'll be back in a few hours. Quinn is upstairs in her room." She said as she grabbed her keys and coat off of the hook.

"Thank you Judy, I shall respect your rules once you choose to instigate them," Rachel said with a smile. Judy smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, I have to go now, so be good and no burning down the house," she said with a chuckle as she left the house.

Rachel smiled and turned towards the stairs. She climbed them stealthily and walked to Quinn's door. She reached the door and heard rather loud music coming from it. Rachel knocked and got no response. She knocked again and when she got no response she opened the door lightly.

She grinned at the sight of Quinn dancing around her room, picking things up and singing along to her music.

_But the rain won't fall for the both of us,_

_The sun won't shine on the both of us,_

_Believe me when I say, that I wouldn't have it any other way._

Rachel took a moment to look over Quinn's body and she felt a jolt of arousal course through her body. Quinn was dancing around in short workout shorts and a sports bra. Rachel's eyes raked over her perfect form and she had to hold back a moan at the way Quinn's body was moving.

_Your time will come if you wait for it, if you wait for it,_

_It's hard, believe me... I've tried._

_But I won't wait much longer 'cause these walls they're crashing dow—_Quinn cut herself off as she spun around and saw her girlfriend standing there with a smile on her face and a quirked eyebrow. She let out a small yell before blushing and running to turn her music down.

"Jesus Rach, you scared me!" Quinn said with a smile and a small laugh.

"Sorry gorgeous, I rang the bell downstairs—where your mom let me in—and I knocked twice before coming in," Rachel said with a chuckle before continuing, "but I see now what had you so…preoccupied," Rachel trailed off, looking over Quinn's figure with a bite to her lip, suddenly feeling very hot.

Quinn smirked slightly as she noticed Rachel was admiring her body. She slowly stalked towards Rachel, before coming to stop in front of her.

"My eyes," Quinn started as she grabbed Rachel's chin lightly between her thumb and finger, "are up here, beautiful."

Rachel's eyes met Quinn's twinkling ones, who then swallowed thickly at seeing how dark they were. Rachel smiled and winked before leaning in and kissing Quinn deeply. Quinn moaned and wrapped her hands around Rachel's hips, pulling her into her. Rachel whimpered slightly as she ran her tongue along Quinn's lips. Quinn opened her mouth and tangled their tongues together. Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and pushed their bodies closer together.

Quinn slowly started walking them until the back of her knees hit her bed. She slowly sat down, bringing Rachel to straddle her.

Rachel groaned and kissed Quinn deeper. She ran her tongue along the roof of Quinn's mouth, causing the other girl to gasp and move her hips lightly up. Rachel whimpered again before detaching her lips from Quinn's. She let her hands fall to rest around Quinn's neck. They both took in deep breaths of air, smiling shyly at the other.

"Hi," Quinn said with a smile as she ran her hands up and down Rachel's back.

"Hello indeed," Rachel said as she brought her right hand from around Quinn's neck. She ran her hand along Quinn's collarbone and bit her lip when she glanced down at the girl beneath her. Quinn's chest was still moving up and down quickly and Rachel had a good view of her cleavage down the sports bra.

Quinn smirked, leaning in and kissing lightly along Rachel's neck. "See something you like, beautiful?" Quinn husked into Rachel's ear after she had kissed up the side up her neck. Rachel threaded her fingers through Quinn's hair and pulled her off of her neck. She looked Quinn in the eyes and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Only the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen—who also happens to be my girlfriend," Rachel said proudly as she started running her fingers through Quinn's hair. Quinn smiled and sighed happily, leaning in to give Rachel a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hmm, you're quite the charmer," Quinn said as she ran her hands up and down Rachel's sides. Rachel squirmed slightly and saw a flash of mischief in Quinn's eyes.

"And dare I say, ticklish?" she said as she poked Rachel in the side with a smirk and a snicker. Rachel let out a small squeak and jumped slightly. Quinn smiled maliciously before tickling Rachel's sides.

"AH! Quinn! Stop it tick—AHH" Rachel yelled as Quinn started to tickle her. She fell back onto the bed and Quinn moved on top of her, still tickling her stomach.

"Quinn! HAHA—UNCLE! I PLEAD UNCLE!" Rachel all but yelled through her laughs at Quinn who stopped tickling her, and rested on top of her lightly.

"Uncle acknowledged," Quinn said as she rested on her elbows above her girlfriend and ran her hand through Rachel's dark locks.

"Phew—dammit I was hoping you wouldn't find that out," Rachel said playfully as she wound her arms around the neck of the girl above her.

"Was only a matter of time before I figured it out," Quinn said, looking down affectionately at the girl beneath her, who was still panting from their little tickle fight.

"You're so stunning," Quinn said sweetly as she smiled down at the girl below her. Rachel blushed and pulled Quinn's mouth down to meet hers. They kissed slowly yet passionately; taking the time to really explore the other girl's mouth. It was gentle and adoring, both girls merely reveling in the feel of the other. Quinn lowered her body onto Rachel's, their forms molding together perfectly. Rachel moaned out lightly and moved her hands to Quinn's waist, pulling the girl in closer to her. She felt Quinn's sharp intake of air as she ran her nails lightly up the girl's bare sides.

Quinn ground her hips into Rachel's lightly and felt Rachel moan against her mouth. Quinn separated their mouths again with a quick peck and looked at her girlfriend. She smiled down at her and ran her fingers along her cheek.

"We should probably cool down…" Quinn said while looking Rachel in the eyes. "That doesn't mean I want to, but we did kind of just get together," Quinn awkwardly rushed out. Rachel smiled and leaned up, placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips before responding.

"Maybe you should put a shirt on then," Rachel said teasingly as she ran her fingertips over Quinn's defined abs. Quinn bit her lip and moaned lightly at the sensation.

"M—maybe you're right," she stuttered out as she reluctantly got up off of Rachel.

Quinn went over to her closet and grabbed an oversized button up shirt. She put it on and buttoned it up quickly, but left the top few buttons undone.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Quinn asked as she walked over to the bed and unceremoniously flopped onto it next to Rachel. Quinn let out a yawn and snuggled in to her bed more.

Rachel looked at the girl and smiled.

"What?" Quinn asked, seeing the look on Rachel's face.

"Nothing…just…you're cute when you're sleepy," Rachel said as she reached over and started raking her fingers through her hair. She let out a comfortable sigh and snuggled closer to Rachel.

"No m'not," she mumbled out as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, you are," Rachel said, looking tenderly at the girl beside her.

"Nope," Quinn said, popping the 'p' dramatically. "What do you say to you, me, cute movies, cuddles and some vegan cocoa?" Quinn asked as she put her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer.

"I would say that that sounds like the perfect way to spend a Sunday," Rachel said as Quinn smiled and got up; preparing what they needed for this lazy Sunday together.

A while later, the girls were snuggled up under Quinn's covers watching Les Misérables.

"I had no idea you had this movie," Rachel said as she cuddled into Quinn's side, throwing an arm over her waist and tangling their legs together. Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel on the forehead and put one of her hands on Rachel's over her stomach and wrapping the other around her.

"Of course, I thought it was so good when I saw it and got kinda hooked on it," Quinn said shyly.

Rachel smiled at her and turned back to the movie, humming along to the movie. They laid like that for a while before a question popped into Quinn's head.

"Hey Rach?" she started quietly.

"Yes gorgeous?" Rachel asked, looking up at Quinn slightly.

"I was wondering…about school…I mean do you want to act as a couple—or stay a secret?" Quinn asked quickly and hesitantly. Rachel made a move to interlace their hands and bring Quinn's hand up to her mouth to brush her lips across her knuckles.

"Well, I'm fine with coming out—I don't really care what people think of me at this point. I mean I get that you're new—a-and maybe you aren't comfortable being seen as the new girl who is also a lesbian and dating the overbearing Glee diva Rachel Berry. I mean I'm used to being on the bottom…s-so this won't really affect me that much. But people are stupid and judgmental and I don't want you to feel obligated to be subjected to that kind of scorn and furthermore I—," Rachel's rant was cut off by Quinn's lips pressing against hers lightly. Rachel sighed and kissed back lightly.

Quinn pulled away with an earnest smile and looked at her girlfriend. "You were rambling a bit there beautiful," Quinn said with a smile. "Now, ramble aside, I was asking you because I wanted to know if you were comfortable with being out. When we first were getting to know each other I told you that I never want to hide who I am. I am fine with being myself in a place like McKinley. I know it will be difficult at times because of simpleminded bigots but it will all be worth it because I'll be able to call you mine. You are worth the sacrifice. I know it seems ridiculous and too early to say that due to the short amount of time we have known each other, but the feelings I have for you are saying 'what the hell, take a chance because this girl is special.' And so, I'm ready if you are," Quinn explained and watched as Rachel got rather teary-eyed.

Quinn reached up her hand, after untangling their hands, and wiped away a stray tear. Rachel smiled and leaned up, placing a tender kiss on Quinn's lips that had both hearts fluttering. Rachel broke the kiss and smiled up at Quinn.

"And you say I talk a lot," Rachel said jokingly. Quinn just smiled and shrugged, nodding her head slightly. "I'm ready as well, you are also definitely worth the risk and I will be so proud to openly call you mine," Rachel said. She paused and thought for a moment before continuing.

"Do you mind if I tell the Glee club in my own way tomorrow morning?" Rachel asked shyly. Quinn gave her a curious look before smiling and nodding.

"Of course you can. I'm looking forward to it," Quinn said and pulled Rachel in for another deep kiss.

They broke apart after a few minutes and returned their attention to the movie. They fell asleep all cuddled together and were only awoken by Judy's return.

Judy walked into the room and smiled sweetly at the two girls nestled together and went to rouse them from their sleep.

"Quinnie, wake up sweetie," Judy said with a light touch to her shoulder. Quinn's eyes opened and she looked up to her mom.

"Hey, what time is it?" she whispered in an attempt to let Rachel keep sleeping.

"It's 6:00, is Rachel going to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, let me ask her," Quinn reached out and brushed along Rachel's shoulder. "Rach, wake up beautiful," Quinn said lightly. Rachel, on her part, let out a small noise and snuggled closer into Quinn. Both of the blondes let out small chuckles at how adorable the brunette was.

"Rach, are you stay for dinner?" Quinn asked and Rachel opened her eyes.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Fa—Judy," Rachel corrected at the look Quinn's mom gave her. "Alas, I cannot stay for dinner, I have prior engagements to attend to but thank you for the offer. I actually have to be on my way soon," she said and Judy smiled with a nod.

"I don't know how you're so verbose when you've just woken up," Quinn mumbled out with a chuckle. They both looked at her and chuckled as well. Mrs. Fabray went to make her way out, but not before responding to Rachel.

"Well, either way Rachel, it was lovely to see you and you are welcome over any time," Judy said with a smile.

"Thank you Judy and lovely to see you as well," Rachel said before Quinn's mom walked out.

After the door was closed, Quinn leaned down and captured Rachel's lips in a sensual kiss, sliding their tongues together slowly. Rachel groaned and threaded her fingers through Quinn's hair. Quinn smiled and ran her hands along Rachel's back. They kissed like that for a few minutes before Quinn broke the kiss.

Rachel was panting and had her eyes closed still and Quinn giggled.

"What…uh…what was that for?" Rachel panted out after reopening her eyes.

"Well you said you had to be off soon so I was getting in some kisses while I could," Quinn said with a wink. Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn lightly again.

When she pulled back, she started to move off of Quinn. "I'm sorry, but I have some things to do, but I'll see you tomorrow," Rachel said as she helped Quinn off of the bed and they started walking out of the house to Rachel's car. Rachel unlocked it but turned around to look at Quinn, who snuck her arms around her waist.

"You most certainly will. I'm looking forward to seeing what you have planned for Glee as well," Quinn said. She moved her hand and trailed it across Rachel's collarbone. "Is there any way I could get a hint?" She said innocently, while biting her lip lightly.

Rachel swallowed loudly before clearing her throat. "Uh—um…n-no. But nice try," Rachel stuttered out before reining in her hormones.

"Was worth a shot," Quinn muttered as she leaned in to kiss Rachel lightly, moving her hands up to cup Rachel's face. Rachel grabbed Quinn's waist and pulled them closer. She kissed her for a few more moments before breaking apart and going to open the door.

"Bye gorgeous," Rachel said with a wink as she got into her car. Quinn smiled and waved, walking back into her house after Rachel's car disappeared around the bend.

* * *

Rachel walked into her house and said hi to her dads before walking up the stairs to her room. She pulled out her phone and called a familiar number.

"_What do you want Berry?"_ Santana asked after picking up the phone.

"Well hello to you too _Lopez_," Rachel said back jokingly.

"_Yeah, yeah, now why did you call me?"_ Santana asked again.

Rachel figured it best to just get strait to the point, "I need a favor, and it would be beneficial for you too so I know you'll want in." She said seriously.

"_Okay, you have my attention," _Santana answered slightly curious now.

"It's singing a song in Glee, me to Quinn and you to Brittany," Rachel said hesitantly.

"_Hold up. Are you saying that you and blondie are together now?"_ Santana asked.

"Yes and this song is a way for me to tell the club. But it's also a sweet song for you to sing to Brittany. You can look it up and practice it and we can meet up in the morning and divvy up the lyrics to perform in the morning for the club," Rachel said quickly.

"_Way to go Berry, didn't think you had it in you. But I'm in. What song is it?" _Santana responded and Rachel smiled.

"Well, it's…"

* * *

Quinn showed up to school and walked to her locker to get the necessary books for her classes before making her way to the choir room. Once there, she looked around and noticed that everyone was there except for Rachel, Santana and Mr. Schue. Quinn walked over to the front of the risers and sat down next to Brittany, who had been waving at her vehemently.

"Hey Britt, where's Rachel and Santana?" Quinn asked after sitting down.

"They said they'll be here in a few minutes, they just had some loose shoes to tie up or something," Brittany said brightly. Quinn looked at the girl confused for a moment before realizing.

"Loose ends to tie up?" Quinn asked and Brittany nodded.

But before Quinn could ask more questions, Mr. Schue walked in. "Hey, good morning guys, alright well, we have a performance going on to start the day, so I'll just get out of their way," he said as he walked over to lean against the piano.

At that, Rachel and Santana walked in, both of the smiling at the two blondes in the front row.

"Well, good morning fellow glee clubbers, Santana and I are going to sing a song," Rachel said brightly and Quinn smiled sweetly at the girl.

"No shit Sherlock, I think they figured that much out," Santana said sarcastically.

"Language Santana," Mr. Schue reprimanded.

"Anyway, this song is from Santana and myself to Brittany and Quinn. The brunettes smiled at their girls before smirking at each other and motioning for the band to start playing. With the first notes, Quinn knew what the song was and she smiled brightly at her girlfriend, biting her lip. Rachel winked at Quinn before starting.

_All night staring at the ceiling_

_counting the minutes I've been feeling this way_

_So far away and so alone_

Rachel smiled, just thinking about how much she had wanted to be in Quinn's arms last night.

_But you know it's alright_

_I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defenses_

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

_Yeah, you know I'm right here_

_I'm not losing you this time_

Santana winked at Brittany, joining in for the chorus. She and Rachel sounded quite fantastic together, she had to admit.

_**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide**_

_**I'm fallen harder than a landslide**_

_**I spent a week away from you last night**_

_**And now I'm calling, calling out your name**_

_**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in**_

_**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

Rachel smiled and blushed at Quinn as she danced around a bit as Santana sang the next part of the song; looking deeply into Brittany's eyes. Brittany mouthed 'I love you' and Santana smiled widely.

**There's no taking back**

**what we've got's too strong,**

**we've had each other's back for too long**

**There's no breaking up this time**

**And you know it's okay, I came to my senses**

**Letting go of my defenses**

**There's no way I'm giving up this time**

Both of the girls danced over to their respective others as they sang the chorus together. Rachel sat on Quinn's lap and Santana mirrored her, both of them still singing passionately.

_**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide**_

_**I'm fallen harder than a landslide**_

_**I spent a week away from you last night**_

_**And now I'm calling, calling out your name**_

_**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in**_

_**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

They got up from their laps and went back to the center of the room, trading off the next parts of the song as they got more into it.

_I want it_, **I want it**,_ I want it_

**I want it**, _I want it_, **I want it**, _yeah_

**I want it, I want it, I want it, yeah**

Santana stopped singing and let Rachel take the next part. Rachel locked eyes with Quinn and dropped her voice to a husky tone that Quinn had not yet heard from the girl and she fidgeted in her seat, feeling extremely hot all of a sudden.

_And I'm all in, calling out your name_

_Even if I lose the game, I'm all in, I'm all in for life_

Rachel smirked at Quinn when she noticed how restless the girl was getting at the sound of her voice. Her and Santana joined forces for the final chorus.

_**And I'm all in, nothing left to hide**_

_**I'm fallen harder than a landslide**_

_**I spent a week away from you last night**_

_**And now I'm calling, calling out your name**_

_**Even if I lose the game, I'm all in**_

_**I'm all in tonight, yeah I'm all in, I'm all in for life**_

_Yeah I'm all in,_ **I'm all in for life.**

Santana finished the song alone and the room started applauding immediately. The two blondes in the front stood up and went to their girlfriends.

Quinn walked determinedly to Rachel. She smiled once she reached her, and saw it being returned before she reached out and cupped Rachel's face, pulling her in for a searing kiss. Rachel eagerly returned it, ignoring the gasps and few catcalls she heard. She smiled against Quinn's mouth and felt Quinn do the same. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"So is that your way of saying you liked the song?" Rachel asked teasingly as she put her arms around Quinn's neck with a large smile on her face. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel waist and smiled back.

"Yes, I liked the song and I like you a lot as well," Quinn said with a wink. Rachel leaned up and gave Quinn a quick peck on the lips.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" They heard Finn scream angrily. They broke apart and looked at each other once more before turning to the Glee kids—most of whom looked relatively confused.

"Calm down Finn, what happened is that Quinn and I are girlfriends, as of this weekend," Rachel said happily with her arm around Quinn's waist.

"Ha! I knew something was going on," Kurt exclaimed triumphantly as he held his hand out to Mercedes and Tina; both of whom put ten dollars into his hand while grumbling.

"Wait, you guys were betting on us?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Well; because I have an impeccable gaydar, I noticed something going on between you two. But Cedes and Tina wouldn't believe me," Kurt said proudly as he tucked the money away.

"This is so hot," Puck mumbled out and Quinn watched as Sam, Artie and Mike nodded slightly with their mouths agape.

"No—no! This is all wrong!" Finn yelled out, looking at Rachel. "You're not gay!" He shouted.

Rachel went to retort but Santana beat her to it.

"She's certainly gay for blondie over there," was said with a smirk. Quinn looked over at the girl and smiled as a thank you. Santana nodded her head.

"How could you do this to me Rach?" Finn asked.

Rachel took a deep, calming breath before responding. "You, Finn Hudson, need to get over yourself. I mean yes, we dated…for like a month last year. If I do recall, I broke up with you, saying I wasn't interested. And no, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. Santana was right, I do like Quinn and you just need to grow up and deal with it cause it's not changing anytime soon. So move on because I know I have!" Rachel finished with a yell and a small foot stomp. Rachel was still breathing heavily and she looked over to Quinn, whose eyes were darker than Rachel had ever seen them. Before she had time to think, she reached up and pulled Quinn in for a searing kiss. Quinn kissed back just as hard and only broke apart when they heard a crash.

Finn had knocked over some music stands in his fury. Rachel just shook her head and grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her over to the risers. Quinn was still in a slight daze from the kiss and she had a small goofy smile on her face.

Rachel sat down next to Santana, who leaned over to talk quietly. "I think you broke her," she said with a chuckle, looking at Quinn's dazed expression. Rachel chuckled and turned her attention back to Santana.

"Whoops," she said with a smirk.

Santana smiled evilly at Rachel, "I don't know what's gotten into you…Actually—," she paused, glancing over at Quinn, "I don't want to know; but I like this feisty side Rach, way to put Finessa in his place." She held up her fist and Rachel awkwardly fist-bumped her.

Rachel turned back to Quinn who had finally come back down to earth and smiled at her. Rachel leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Want to come over after school?" she asked in her ear before leaving a small kiss there.

Quinn turned to her, bit her lip and nodded lightly before turning her attention back towards Mr. Schue as he continued the lesson.

* * *

**So super fluffy high school chapter. Again, sorry for the delay, but holy cow so much has happened in the last three weeks that I'm still digesting some of it x3 Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. School's ending tomorrow so that possibly means more frequent chapters if inspiration strikes. Please review! :D**

**-TWF**

**Songs: Amsterdam-Imagine Dragons and All in-Lifehouse**

**Both are amazing songs and you should listen to them. I also don't own Les Mis…but it's still an awesome movie xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay, I just haven't been super inspired lately. I'm trying to work through the block though, and I hope I don't disappoint. Warning—there may be a bit of drama coming up, and definitely emotions.**

**-TWF**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee (but Allie is my invention)**

* * *

Three months. They had been together for three months. Things had been going great for the two girls. Everyone at school, for the most part, had lost interest in the fact that they were dating. The Glee Club was still fully supportive—excluding Finn, who was still sending Quinn glares. They had, however been taking their physical relationship rather slow, as both girls were aware of the fact that they had only known each other for a while. Not to say that things hadn't gotten heated between them, because they had. The sexual tension between the couple was tangible and left the Glee kids feeling awkward on more than one occasion.

They had also yet to say those three little words to the other. Deep down, both Quinn and Rachel were ready to say them, but were too afraid of scaring the other one off. It was so soon, yet it felt like it had been such a long time. And that thought scared both girls exponentially.

Sectionals was fast approaching and the club was currently stationed in the choir room, running over song ideas in the last meeting before the weekend.

"Jesus, you two seriously need to get a fucking room, or just fuck already; the sexual tension is getting old," Santana shouted at the two girls seated in the back row beside her, after she had heard Quinn gasp lightly. Quinn blushed and moved her hand from where it had been on Rachel's thigh, slightly under her girlfriend's short skirt. Rachel moved from Quinn's neck, where she had been whispering into the other girl's ear in between teasing kisses.

"Language Santana, besides, excuse us for showing affection," Rachel bit out with a huff as she crossed her arms and legs.

Santana barked out a laugh at the actions of her best friend. "Please—there's a difference between showing affection with handholding and nearly screwing in public. Don't think I didn't notice where Q's hand was going," she said with more laughs that got even louder when said girl glared at her harshly.

Everyone else in the room just looked extremely uncomfortable and was trying to ignore the truth in Santana's accusations. Well, almost everyone, Puck just looked like a kid in a candy store as he looked back at the two flustered girls and Finn just looked plain pissed.

"Fuck you _Satan_, just mind your own damn business," Rachel bit out, glaring at the girl. Santana raised an almost impressed eyebrow. Quinn, on her part, just put her hand on Rachel's and ran her thumb over Rachel's knuckles soothingly.

"Watch your language. Sexually frustrated Berry is feisty," Santana said with a snicker. Quinn glared at her this time.

"Look San, you're a good friend, but you need to shut the hell up already," Quinn bit out, mad that the girl was making fun of Rachel.

"Looks like she's not the only feisty one when frustrated," Santana said laughing lowly again. Quinn opened her mouth angrily, ready to bitch the other girl out when Mr. Schue finally intervened.

"Alright Santana, back off. And girls, just keep it PG, okay?" He asked, not wanting to cause too big of a scene. Both girls huffed but nodded in acceptance. Santana smirked triumphantly as she leaned back in her chair and tuned out the rest of the meeting.

When Mr. Schue finally released them, and everyone filed out, Quinn pulled Santana back and she nodded to Rachel to go ahead to her car. After Rachel had left and the room was empty Quinn spoke up.

"Dude, that was not cool," Quinn stated while looking Santana in the eyes.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But seriously, you two are really intimate looking in public and it does make some people uncomfortable," Santana said seriously. "And no, I don't mean people in here…well except for Finn…but I mean people over all. The homophobes and other close-minded people," Santana finished.

"San…are you actually telling me not to be affectionate to my girlfriend because it makes idiots who hate us uncomfortable?" Quinn asked incredulously.

"No I—," Santana started but Quinn cut her off.

"What the fuck San? Where the fuck is this coming from? You're supposed to understand that while it does suck, it's worth it to be with them. I don't care what people think because I have Rachel there with me. And you have Brittany so I don't know what your problem is!" Quinn said exasperatedly.

"Fuck! Okay, you want to know what my problem is? I'm jealous! I'm so jealous of you Quinn. Of how you are so comfortable with your sexuality. About how you let insults slide right off your back because you don't care. I'm jealous that you don't seem to worry about what people think of you. I worry every damn day if the next whispered insult will be the one that breaks me. The one that sends me running away from the one I love," Santana yelled and took a breath before continuing quietly. "I'm scared that I'm always going to be judged for loving Brittany and I'll be treated differently. I just don't know if I'm strong enough, Quinn," Santana whispered out through her tears.

Quinn took in the sight of the broken girl in front of her and she felt her own tears threatening to spill over. She moved and pulled the girl into a fierce hug. While she hugged the girl she started talking softly into her ear.

"You don't think I'm scared San? I'm fucking terrified. I don't want to be judged but I know it's going to happen. I let it slide because I know that Rachel is worth it. That this isn't a phase. I…I love her San…and I haven't told her yet but I do," Quinn said through her tears.

Santana pulled back and looked at the sincerity in her friend's eyes. Santana smiled slightly and she moved them to sit down facing each other.

"But…how do you stay so strong?" Santana whispered out.

"I didn't used to be. Sometimes I forget that you guys don't know a lot about my past. I was broken once. To the point where I thought I was beyond repair. I got kicked out of my house and I was staying with a friend after my dad found out about me being with a girl. The girl…Allie…she broke up with me… right after I had gotten kicked out of my house. She went on to tell my whole school that I was gay. I had thought I loved her; up until the moment she broke me to pieces. I was bullied daily. I got pushed around, called all the names, got in a few fights. I…I considered suicide. I—I haven't told Rachel any of this yet, but I've been planning to…but…" She trailed off and pulled her dress up to the very top of her thigh and Santana's eyes widened. She saw many small scars littering her upper thigh and she looked to the girl rather shocked, with tears running down her face lightly.

"I couldn't deal. I didn't want to deal. Hell, I didn't want to feel. I have no doubt in my mind that I would have committed suicide had my mom not divorced my father and taken me back. I was damaged when I went back. My mom was trying and my dad was gone. My mom knows all of this—the cutting, the thoughts of suicide, the depression that still occasionally appears. We went to therapy and I still go occasionally, I'm on meds for depression—lower than what it used to be, and it's getting better. She was trying and I was too. At the end of the school year, we packed our bags and relocated here. A new start. Where no one could judge me for who I was. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care what people thought of me. My main thought every day was just 'make it through this one day and maybe tomorrow will be better,' and slowly it was," Quinn took a breath and wiped her face.

"But the day I really felt different and really felt that things could get better was that first day that I walked into this school and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on and befriended her. Then I met all of you and I knew that things were changing. So no, I'm not strong. You guys make me want to be. Without all of you, I was lost. Without Rachel I would still be lost. And I know it sounds cliché and all, but I don't care: it gets better, San. It may not seem like it sometimes, but there is always a way. There is always that thing that will pick you up when you are at your lowest to help you. And that is what you all did for me. You are strong enough. You just have to really think and ask yourself if Brittany is worth it."

Quinn smiled when Santana instantly nodded. "It's okay to admit that you're broken and need someone. I didn't used to and that was what almost killed me. I feel so lucky every day to be alive and thankful for what I have because I could've thrown it all away. Just do what you can to get through each day and say it will get better, because it will if you are willing to fight for it," Quinn finished, looking at the crying girl through her own tears.

Santana smiled and wiped her face before pulling Quinn into another strong hug.

"I—I'm so sorry Quinn, I had no idea. But you are strong. You just need to believe that as much as I need to. You are amazing for making it this far. You help us too, you know? You are an amazing friend that we are all so lucky to have. You helped me more than I can say just now," Santana said sincerely before breaking the hug apart.

"I'm glad. I just don't want anyone to go what I've gone through because they don't have anyone. I know just how damaging it can be," Quinn said. Santana smiled and nodded before wiping her eyes and gathering her stuff.

"Hold on to Rachel, Q. Tell her what you told me…everything," Santana said knowingly. Quinn smiled and nodded before she sat down, trying to control her tears.

Santana walked out of the choir room to see a teary eyed Rachel standing by the door. Santana walked up to the girl. "Hold on to her tight Rachel, because that girl in there is so worth it," she said before disappearing down the hall, still drying her eyes.

Rachel stood there for another few minutes before she heard Quinn gathering her stuff. Rachel stepped back slightly and waited for Quinn to exit.

Quinn walked out the door and froze, looking at her girlfriend's teary eyes. "Rachel…H—how much of that did you hear?" she asked vulnerably.

"Enough to know that just when I thought it wasn't possible, I've fallen even more in love with you," Rachel said, stepping up to her girlfriend and placing a hand on her cheek lightly and running her thumb over the soft skin.

"Y—you don't hate me? Or…or think I'm pathetic?" Quinn asked, baring her insecurities to Rachel.

Rachel leaned up and pressed the sweetest kiss to her girlfriend's lips, who whimpered at the tenderness. Rachel broke the kiss and looked deep into Quinn's eyes.

"I love you Quinn Fabray. Every perfect imperfection; every insecurity and fear. I love everything you are with all that I am," Rachel said through her own light tears as she brushed away some of Quinn's.

"I love you so much Rachel and I am so thankful every second that I found you. You saved me from myself and helped me find happiness again. I don't think there are enough words to express just how deeply I love you," Quinn said, wiping away some of Rachel's own tears.

Quinn leaned down and pressed a meaningful kiss to Rachel's lips, pouring all of her love and passion into the kiss that had Rachel's knees going weak.

"Do you want to go home and talk?" Quinn asked after they broke apart and Rachel nodded leading them to Quinn's car.

* * *

When they got to Quinn's house, Rachel got through the door before she quickly tugged on Quinn's hand, pushing their bodies together. Rachel's back was pressed up against the door and Quinn smiled sincerely down at the girl.

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Both girls let out low moans at the contact and opened their mouths to let their tongues caress. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and leaned into her. Quinn ran her hands down Rachel's back to her butt, which she squeezed lightly, before lifting Rachel up.

Rachel instantly wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist as she moaned when her back was pressed more firmly up against the door. Rachel tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and smiled into the kiss. She moved her head back to break the kiss still smiling.

"What's got you so smiley?" Quinn asked, her own smile seeping through.

"Oh nothing; I just love you," Rachel said as she brushed a loose piece of hair behind Quinn's ear. Quinn's smile got impossibly wider and she leaned her forehead against Rachel's.

"I love you Rachel. So much," Quinn said before she leaned in and left a passionate kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel groaned into the kiss and moved her hips lightly. She felt Quinn smirk lightly before she felt the girl roughly grind her hips. Rachel let out a gasp and broke the kiss. Quinn smiled and started kissing Rachel's neck. She found the girl's sensitive spot and nipped at it whilst roughly grinding her hips.

"Fuck!" Rachel gasped out as she felt herself nearing the edge.

"Quinn…fuck…I—I'm close," Rachel gasped out and Quinn smiled against her neck. They had gotten this far before. Just not under the clothes below the waist.

Quinn started moving against Rachel a bit faster. She moved one of her hands that was supporting Rachel up to the girl's breast, kneading it slowly but avoiding the nipple. Rachel's moaning was getting louder and Quinn knew it would only take a little more.

She ground into Rachel hard while sucking harshly at the point on her neck and pinching her nipple through her shirt. Rachel's mouth opened and she let out a loud moan as she shook from her orgasm.

"Oh my god Quinn. Holy…I love you," Rachel said as she buried her face in Quinn's neck. Quinn smiled and ran her fingers through Rachel's slightly sweaty hair.

She moved them from the door and carried Rachel to the couch. They laid down on it facing each other and Quinn snuggled up into the girl she loved.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and moved her hand to the girl's waist shyly. "Do—do you want me to?" She trailed off awkwardly and Quinn smiled before kissing her.

"No you don't need to; that was for you," Quinn said as she looked into the eyes of the girl beside her. She saw the questioning in Rachel's eyes and she spoke.

"Rachel, you can ask me questions. I'm not going to break…not anymore," Quinn said as she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair again.

"O—okay," Rachel started, thinking over what she wanted to ask first.

"Why haven't you told me all of this before?" Rachel asked, looking a little hurt.

Quinn frowned and sighed before answering. "I didn't want you to pity me or judge me on past mistakes. I'm not proud of what happened," was her response as she looked away ashamedly.

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's face lightly. "I would never judge you Quinn. Nor pity you. I understand why you felt all of this and why you did what you did. I think you are so strong for making it this far and I will tell you that every day if you need it," Rachel said, moving closer to Quinn and grabbing her hand.

"Thank you Rachel. I meant what I said in there—that I would be lost without you. You brought me out of my shell and made me happy again. You made my life worth living Rachel," Quinn said genuinely as she looked into Rachel's now watery eyes.

They both leaned in for a sweet kiss before parting. "Any more questions?" Quinn asked.

"Uh…yeah…about Allie…I didn't know she was that horrible to you. And I couldn't help but hear that you thought you—uh you thought you loved her," Rachel whispered out sadly.

Quinn sighed again before responding. "I did. But I was, obviously, wrong. She had been using me. She was what broke me in the end. Not the getting kicked out, but the fact that someone I trusted so completely wrecked me so easily. I've been trying to get over it and my trust issues, and I trust you completely…just promise me that you won't ever get mad at me for not seeming like it sometimes," Quinn choked out sadly. Thinking of Allie was tough. She didn't have any feelings left for the girl; not after that ending. But she was still hurt that she was used.

"Quinn…did you two—I mean how…how far did you guys go?" Rachel stuttered out, not wanting to hear the answer completely.

"She…she took my virginity," Quinn whispered out so lowly that Rachel almost missed it. Quinn's eyes got watery again. She felt horrible. "I wish…I wish with all that I am that I had waited. That I had waited for you to be my first. You made me realize that what I had with Allie wasn't love, it was more admiration. She was a year older than me. A cool kid, and I revered her. But you, Rachel, make me feel things that she never did and never will," Quinn said quietly as more tears went down her face. She couldn't bear to look Rachel in the eyes and see the disappointment there.

Suddenly she felt Rachel's hand on her chin. She met Rachel's eyes and Rachel kissed her lightly on the lips, their eyes staying open for the short duration of the kiss.

"Hey now, it's okay," Rachel said, wiping away more of Quinn's tears. "Am I upset that I won't be your first? A little bit—but I will be your first time making love. And I will show you just how much you mean to me. But I will say—this Allie girl better hope she never meets me because I will end her," Rachel said seriously. Quinn couldn't hold in the giggle.

"You sound like Santana sweetie," Quinn said with a laugh.

Rachel scrunched up her nose in disapproval. "Eww I did, didn't I?" She asked with a chuckle before getting serious again.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly, not looking the girl in the eyes.

"What is it beautiful?" Quinn asked, confused at Rachel's hesitancy.

"Can…can I seem them?" Rachel asked shyly, finally making eye contact.

Quinn thought for a moment before realizing what Rachel was asking. She nodded slightly and made a move to sit up; Rachel doing the same. Quinn took a deep breath before pulling her dress up for the second time that day, revealing her scars. Rachel looked at her with tears in her eyes. Quinn looked away intently, trying to reign in her emotions. She felt Rachel's fingers on her chin and she turned to look at her.

Rachel smiled delicately and looked down to the small raised lines littering Quinn's upper thighs. Rachel glanced at Quinn once more before slowly bringing her fingertips to brush along one of the more prominent marks.

Quinn's breath hitched lightly at how tender Rachel's touch was. Rachel ran her fingertips over most of the scars on Quinn's thighs before looking up to see Quinn looking at her through her tears with the most loving look in her eyes. Rachel leaned in and placed a light kiss to Quinn's forehead. Quinn closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against Rachel's.

"Open your eyes love," Rachel whispered out. Quinn opened her eyes and met Rachel's teary ones. "To me, you are still the most beautiful person that I have ever met; let alone got the chance to love. You are amazing and so strong. Every single one of those scars makes me love you that much more. That you are proof that it gets better and I am so glad that you are here and that you let me love you," Rachel said, trying and failing to fight off her tears. "And thank you for opening yourself up and trusting me."

"It wasn't a choice Rachel, I can't help but love and trust you. And thank you, for everything. For the understanding and compassion and for loving me," Quinn said before she leaned in to capture Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss.

Rachel kissed her back passionately. Rachel moved to lay on top of Quinn. Quinn let out a low groan of satisfaction when Rachel's thigh fell between her legs. This time Rachel smirked as she ground into her girlfriend. She broke the kiss and moved to Quinn's neck.

"Your mother?" Rachel mumbled out between kisses.

"She—oh god—late. Working late," Quinn managed to get out as Rachel scraped her nails down her sides lightly.

"Good," Rachel said as she sat up promptly. Quinn whined at the loss of contact but quickly smiled mischievously when she saw Rachel reaching for the bottom of her shirt.

"Let me," Quinn whispered out as she removed Rachel's hands. She sat up, shifting the girl above her slightly. Quinn put her hands on Rachel's hips and slowly started moving her shirt up while kissing her neck. She finally got the shirt over Rachel's head and looked at her girlfriend's breasts encased in red lace.

"Fuck, you are beyond stunning," Quinn whispered out, while staring at her girlfriend. Rachel blushed and went to reach for Quinn's shirt. Just as she started pulling her shirt up there was a loud knock on the door.

"Just ignore them, they'll go away," Quinn said as she leaned up to kiss Rachel.

Rachel nodded and went to remove Quinn's shirt again. Suddenly the banging started again, louder this time and they could vaguely hear Santana's voice shouting through the door.

"Open the fuck up bitches! I know you're in there! You best not be fucking, we need to talk!" was heard. Rachel groaned and dropped her head to rest in Quinn's neck.

"I swear to god I am going to murder Santana if she keeps cockblocking us," Rachel growled out against Quinn's neck. Quinn laughed as she shifted and handed Rachel her shirt.

"Thanks babe," Rachel said with a quick peck to Quinn's lips as she got up to put her shirt on and go to the door.

"Babe huh?" Quinn asked as she looked over Rachel's upper body with a lip bite.

"Uh yeah…it slipped out," Rachel awkwardly backtracked. Quinn got up and slowly waltzed over to Rachel. I love it…but not as much as I love you," Quinn said with a lingering kiss. Rachel went to deepen it, until the banging started again.

"WOULD YOU STOP FUCKING KNOCKING LOPEZ. WE ARE COMING." Rachel yelled out after she broke apart from Quinn. They walked up to the door and Rachel opened it to see not only Santana but Brittany.

"Do tell—did that have double meaning to it? I mean Q's hair certainly says it does," Santana jibed at Quinn, until she noticed the girl was gazing off, looking rather stunned.

"Hellooo—earth to Quinn," Santana said waving her hand in front of the girl's face.

Rachel looked over to see a girl of about their age getting out of a car in Quinn's driveway. She seemed to be a bit taller than Quinn with a deep orange color of hair. She was pale and slightly freckled but Rachel couldn't deny that the girl wasn't pretty. Santana and Brittany turned to watch the girl walk up the walkway.

"Hey Quinn, been a while, has it not?" The mysterious girl asked with a sultry smirk on her face.

Rachel did not like this girl or the way she was eyeing Quinn. Suddenly Rachel knew who it was. She reached over and put her hand in Quinn's, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She watched as Quinn squared her jaw and glared slightly before opening her mouth to reply.

"Yes it has, Allie," Quinn eventually got out through clenched teeth.

* * *

**Okay sorry for the slight cliffhanger—I just wanted to get a chapter out as I'm going away for a week on vacation. Anyway, more of Quinn's past is revealed and Allie is here to cause drama. Also—yeah I know Santana is a bit out of character but hey, she's a big softie on the inside…at least my version is. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. Please review, it would make me happy :]**

**-TWF**

**Also, I hope no one is offended by my portrayal of Quinn's past. I know personally how difficult it is to go through discovering one's sexuality. And if any of you are going through a tough time and just need someone to talk to, my message box is always open. Just know that all of you matter and that you really aren't alone. It may not seem like it, but it does get better. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, ten chapter…hard to believe. So, because of a good response, I'm doing another high school chapter. Also, I felt bad with that huge cliffhanger last chapter. So, without further ado, enjoy a bit of drama and some sexy-times. ;]**

**-TWF**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee or music mentioned, do own Allie.**

* * *

Quinn stared down the girl that was stationed on her sidewalk. Rachel was also biting her tongue to stop herself from saying something crude. The hold Rachel had on Quinn's hand was both to support Quinn and to stop Rachel herself from doing something irrational like kicking the shit out of this girl.

Santana however, didn't have quite the same reservations as Rachel when she processed who the redhead was.

"Hold up—Allie? As in _the _Allie?" Santana said while looking back and forth between Quinn and the other girl. Quinn nodded subtly and Santana saw the girl smirk lightly.

"I see my reputation has preceded me," Allie said with a smirk and a wink at Quinn. Santana opened her mouth to call the girl out but Rachel beat her to it.

"Believe me when I tell you, that it's not a reputation that you should be proud of," Rachel said with a look of disdain at the girl.

Rachel watched as the girl slowly studied her and she picked up the way the girl looked at her and Quinn's conjoined hands for a few extra moments with narrowed eyes.

"And who the hell are you?" Allie asked with an air of casual indifference. They all could tell though that things were about to get messy. Quinn straightened up and grasped Rachel's hand a little bit tighter.

"This is my girlfriend, Rachel," Quinn said, daring Allie to say something bad about the girl with her glare. They all heard a scoff come from the redhead.

"I see, found a new toy to play with so soon? I'm hurt Quinnie; I thought we had something special," Allie said with a fake pout.

"Have you forgotten already? I was your toy—not the other way around. Maybe we did have something nice once, but that was out the window as soon as you outed me to my school. Or did you just conveniently seem to forget that little fact. You didn't care about how broken I was after you threw me aside. But I guess that's just what you do. So tell me Allie—ruined any other girls lately?" Quinn said with a biting tone at the girl who was trying hard to hide her shame.

"I see you haven't lost that boldness, I admire that," Allie said with a flirty smirk.

At that, Rachel had had enough. Obviously this girl didn't get it. And Rachel couldn't help it, she was feeling a little jealous and intimidated by this girl. Rachel obviously knew Quinn was devoted to her but it didn't change the fact that this girl had, at one point, been Quinn's whole world—her first supposed love. So she was done listening to this girl.

"Look would you be so kind as to fuck off? Can't you see that you're not wanted here?" Rachel bit out with a snap. This led Allie—and the other three girls outside Quinn's house at that—to raise a shocked eyebrow.

"Excuse me? You want to take back what you just said to me, short stack?" Allie sneered out as she took a few steps closer. Rachel just rolled her eyes and also took a few steps closer, letting go of Quinn's hand after giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Ooh wow, a jibe at my height. Like I haven't heard that before," Rachel said in a bored tone.

"I'm sure you have shrimp. Now, why don't you leave this conversation to the adults? Go play with some dolls or some shit," Allie bit out while taking a step closer. Quinn shot a worried look at Santana, who just shook her head, telling Quinn to let her and Rachel get it out now.

"Did you not get the memo? You aren't wanted here. And you sure as hell aren't wanted by Quinn," Rachel said, stepping even closer to the girl so she had to look up at her a bit.

"Funny, that's not what she used to say…or rather what she used to scream," Allie said with a smirk that was quickly wiped off her face as Rachel slapped her across the face. Hard.

Allie's mouth was open as she stood back up slowly. Quinn's Santana's and Brittany's mouths were also agape as they watched Rachel.

"Why don't you walk away now? While you still have a sliver of your pride left," Rachel said while looking Allie in the eyes.

Allie straightened back up and glared at Rachel, who didn't waver. "Listen here you little bitch. Quinn doesn't want you. How could a girl like her ever want someone like you? You think you can please her? Ha! You're pathetic," Allie said still glaring at an unaffected Rachel. Quinn went to move forward but Santana grabbed her arm. She gave Quinn a look saying that the two just had to get this out.

"That's funny…'cause that's not what she was saying about…" Rachel trailed off to look down at her watch, "thirty minutes ago," Rachel finished with a triumphant smirk.

Allie's glare got more intense as she lunged at Rachel. Rachel quickly ducked out of the way and pushed against the girl's back, making her fall to the ground.

"You little bitch!" Allie yelled out as she got up off of the ground and went to lunge at Rachel again.

Suddenly Quinn was between them, gripping Allie's shirt. "You lay a single finger on my girlfriend and I swear to God you won't live to talk about it," Quinn growled out. Allie's eyes widened for a moment before she recovered and a smirk split her face. She slowly removed Quinn's hands from her shirt.

"Mmm, I always loved it when you got rough," Allie said before she was quickly silenced by another slap, from Quinn this time.

"You don't get it do you? I've moved on from you. I've _outgrown_ you. Rachel is all that I'll ever want and need. And let me tell you Allie, she is way better than you ever were…in every way," Quinn trailed off with a smirk of her own at the furious girl in front of her. "I love her and I want her more than I ever wanted you. So take her advice; and get the fuck out of here before you embarrass yourself even further," Quinn said as she moved back and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Fine, but this isn't over Quinn, I'm in town for a week baby and I will see you again," Allie said as she walked over to her car and got in before driving away.

Quinn turned to Rachel and saw a fire in her eyes. Their eyes connected for a moment before they both dove forward for a passionate kiss. Rachel's hands went to Quinn's hair and Quinn's went to Rachel's waist, pressing their bodies together.

They broke apart when they heard Santana gagging. Quinn leaned her forehead against Rachel's before whispering for only her to hear, "You didn't believe her did you? Because I love you more than I ever did her. You make me feel things she could never dream about. You light me on fire to the point that I don't even care if I get burned. You are Rachel Berry, the girl that I love with all that I am." Quinn said, wiping away a few tears from Rachel's eyes.

"I didn't doubt you…not completely. But I love you with all that I am as well and I am so glad to be able to love you. And don't worry, I won't let you get burnt. But might I say, that you defending me was so incredibly sexy," Rachel said with a wink before she captured Quinn's lips in a soft, loving kiss.

"Hey, we're still here you know?" Santana said with a poke to Rachel's shoulders. Quinn went to pull away but Rachel grabbed the back of her neck with one hand while running her tongue along Quinn's lips. Quinn moaned loudly and forgot about the other girl's presence. Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips and brought her other hand up to flick Santana off.

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Rachel's finger and pulled her away from Quinn.

"Would you two mind breaking for air long enough to invite us in? I mean—we did come here for a reason before that whole shit-storm with your ex," Santana said as she walked towards the front door.

"Fine, for whatever reason did you decide to grace us with your presence?" Quinn asked sarcastically as she pulled Rachel back through the door with Santana and Brittany following close behind.

"Well San told me about what happened to you so I thought we could cheer you up! So do you want to bake brownies and then watch cheesy rom-coms?" Brittany asked in a bubbly voice.

"Sure, sounds like fun, so long as the brownies are vegan so that Rach can eat them. And no worries, I have a recipe," Quinn said as she led them into the kitchen.

"So long as someone beats it on the right speed this time," Rachel mumbled out with a smirk as she went to get the supplies out. Quinn smiled slyly as she went up behind Rachel and pressed against her, before leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know. I mean last time it led to me almost kissing you…so, what do you think it would lead to now?" Quinn asked lowly before she left a lingering kiss on her girlfriend's neck. Rachel's breath hitched and she pushed back into Quinn a bit.

"Why—why don't you just wait and see?" Rachel asked before she turned around and pecked Quinn lightly before getting the rest of the supplies out.

Quinn chuckled lowly and helped them get set up.

* * *

"Are you doing that on purpose?" Rachel said as she noticed Quinn beating the batter on the lower speed.

"I'm offended by your insinuation…but hey, you can't argue that the brownies last time weren't divine so lighten up and get the pan ready," Quinn said to Rachel with a wink, who rolled her eyes and walked over to Quinn with the pan. Santana and Brittany had quickly gotten bored and had gone to the den to get away from the lovey-dovey couple.

Once the pan was in the oven with the timer set, Quinn turned back to Rachel with a smile on her face. She reached into the bowl while looking Rachel in the eyes. She brought a finger with batter on it out and raised it to her mouth slowly. When her finger was almost in her mouth, Rachel wrapped her hand around Quinn's wrist lightly.

With a smirk she brought Quinn's finger to her own mouth. She winked at Quinn before slowly wrapping her mouth around Quinn's finger. Quinn moaned at the feeling of Rachel's tongue caressing her finger. Rachel smiled around her finger and slowly released it.

Quinn looked into the girl's darker eyes and quickly leaned in for a passionate kiss. Rachel instantly moaned and backed Quinn up until her back hit the counter.

Quinn groaned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Rachel smiled into the kiss before moving her thigh in between Quinn's, who whimpered loudly and moved her hips against Rachel's thigh slowly.

"If I do recall, a certain someone made me come rather hard earlier yet I wasn't allowed to repay the favor," Rachel said as she moved to Quinn's neck.

"Fuck—oh God Rach, don't stop," Quinn whimpered out as she ground onto Rachel's leg harder. She had gotten so worked up throughout the afternoon, between her and Rachel fooling around earlier and watching Rachel defend her against Allie. She knew it wasn't going to take long, and so did Rachel.

"You like that babe?" Rachel asked before she latched onto the sensitive spot on Quinn's neck and sucked hard. Quinn whimpered loudly and ground onto Rachel's thigh harder. Quinn felt Rachel's hands move to her ass and pulled her harder on to her thigh.

"Shit—so much Rach," Quinn moaned out as she grabbed onto Rachel's shoulders for support as she felt her knees going weak.

Rachel rolled her hips hard and bit down on Quinn's neck, sending her hurtling over the edge. Quinn moaned as loudly as she dared with her two best friends a few rooms over.

"Rachel…god I love you so much," Quinn moaned out as she held onto Rachel tightly. Rachel smiled and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"The feeling is very much mutual gorgeous. And might I say—that was incredibly hot," Rachel said with a smile as Quinn slowly slid down the cabinets until she was sitting on the floor.

Rachel sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around Quinn, who snuggled into her with a satisfied sigh.

"That it was," Quinn said sleepily as she leaned up slightly to leave a soft kiss on Rachel's lips. "Thank you Rach," Quinn said after they broke apart.

"No need to thank me gorgeous, I could really get used to this whole 'up against whatever surface is nearest' thing that we seem to be making a habit of," Rachel said with a smirk as she looked down at Quinn.

"Mmm, I could too. However, I will say that I can't wait to lay you down and worship your body the way it deserves," Quinn said as she trailed her fingertips up Rachel's arms slowly before bringing her eyes up to Rachel's, who was smiling widely.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rachel said, trying to hide her nervous excitement.

"I am. I love you so much Rachel; I'm ready and if you are…I'd really like to make love to you," Quinn whispered out shyly, looking into Rachel's darkening eyes.

Rachel could only nod before she snapped out of her shock. "I'm so ready. I want you so bad every minute of every day I spend with you. I love you and trust you so much and I can't wait to make love to you," Rachel said as she placed her hand on Quinn's cheek.

Quinn smiled before leaning in for another sweet kiss. They were still kissing when Santana and Brittany walked into the room.

"Oh gross you two—can't you control your hormones for one evening?" Santana said, hiding a smile behind her scowl.

Rachel broke the kiss and smiled lightly at Quinn's groan.

"Please—like you're one to talk. You two didn't even have the decency to go into a different room," Rachel said as she stood up and helped Quinn up from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh, and Q? You may want to fix your hair…and your dress at that," Santana said with a smirk as the timer went off.

Quinn blushed and moved her dress lower and ran a hand through her tangled hair. Rachel smiled and helped Quinn fix her hair as Santana got the brownies out of the oven.

"Personally, I like your messy 'I just had a great orgasm' hair, but I may be a bit biased," Rachel said lowly into Quinn's ear. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"Well, I like the orgasm that caused the messy hair…and I love the girl that caused it all," Quinn said lowly with a sly smile. Rachel nodded and leaned in for a short kiss.

"Why are we not alone in your bedroom right now?" Rachel said with a pout after she pulled back and looked up at Quinn.

"Because of our friends, something about cheering me up…but don't worry," Quinn trailed off as she leaned in to whisper hotly in Rachel's ear, "I'll let you cheer me up more even later."

Rachel's smile widened and Quinn pulled back with a wink. They looked over to Santana and Brittany who were eating the brownies with their eyebrows raised.

"Okay, I will say that these brownies are fucking delicious," Santana said through a mouthful of brownie.

Rachel and Quinn both laughed at Santana's puffed out cheeks.

"You storing for the winter Satan?" Rachel chuckled out. Santana narrowed her eyes which only made her face look more ridiculous.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Shove it midge," Santana mumbled out as she grabbed another brownie and led Brittany to the den.

Rachel and Quinn walked over to the brownies and both got two on a plate. They followed the other girls to the den and curled up on the loveseat. Rachel reached up and got the blanket off the back of the couch and put it over them while Santana and Brittany started the movie.

"What movie are we watching?" Quinn asked as Santana skipped through the previews.

"It's called 'Just go with it' and it's a horribly cheesy rom-com, but it's got its cute and funny moments," Santana said as she started the movie.

"Huh, Santana the softie," Rachel mumbled out for only Quinn to hear. Quinn let out a low chuckle and lifted a brownie and offered it to Rachel. Rachel smiled shyly and took a bite out of the brownie. Quinn smiled and placed a light kiss on Rachel's nose before taking a bite out of the brownie and curling up to watch the movie.

* * *

A couple movies and many brownies later, Quinn's mom walked into her house to find four girls passed out around her den. She smiled at the sight of the two couples cuddled up.

Judy walked over to Quinn and Rachel and smiled lightly before going to wake Quinn up.

"Quinn, wake up sweetie, is everyone spending the night?" Judy asked after Quinn opened her eyes.

"Um, San and Britt aren't but is it okay if Rachel stays?" Quinn asked, as she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair lightly.

"That's fine sweetie, but keep the door open; you know the rules," Judy said before walking away.

"Mom?" Quinn asked before her mom left the room.

"What is it?" Judy asked as she leaned lightly against the door frame.

"A few things…these three know…you know about everything now…I told them all today," Quinn said quietly to let the other girls continue sleeping.

"Really? I'm very proud of you Quinn, and I know they are too," Judy said sincerely.

"Also…and I know you aren't going to like this…but uh, Allie is in town and she showed up here today," Quinn said slowly and winced when she saw her mom's stare get icy.

"Well, I'm sure we'll get through this…how did Rachel react?" Judy asked, trying to reign in her anger for the sake of her daughter. She hates what she did to Quinn but she hates Allie even more for breaking her daughter so carelessly.

"Actually, we're great…she handled the whole Allie drama really well. I told her I loved her today…and she said it back," Quinn said, unable to hide the happiness in her face.

"I'm really very happy for you Quinn, for you and Rachel alike…I'm so glad you found each other," Judy said with a sincere smile.

"Me too, mom, me too," Quinn said before bidding her mom goodnight. Judy walked away and Quinn turned to wake Rachel up only to find big brown eyes staring up at her.

"You know, for the record, I'm glad we found each other as well," Rachel said before leaning up and placing a languid kiss to Quinn's lips. Quinn smiled and shifted slightly so that Rachel was laying on top of her, straddling her stomach. Rachel groaned quietly and ground her hips against Quinn's defined abs.

Rachel broke the kiss and glanced over at the other two girls in the room that were passed out. Rachel turned back to Quinn with a smile on her face.

"Hi," Rachel whispered out, lowering herself slowly until her upper body was flush with Quinn's.

"Mmm, hi to you too," Quinn also whispered out as her hands moved down Rachel's back to rest on her ass.

Rachel smiled wryly and lightly rotated her hips before leaning down and kissing Quinn intensely. Quinn shifted them again and let her leg fall in between Rachel's as she felt Rachel's fall between hers. Rachel let out a quiet whimper as she moved with Quinn.

Quinn smiled against her lips and let out a soft moan when she felt Rachel move her hand to the hem of her shirt. Rachel's hand slowly made a path up Quinn's stomach and stopped teasingly at the bottom of the bra. Quinn moaned louder when Rachel's hand moved to fully cup her through her bra.

"Who's the ones with no decency?" Santana mumbled out from the other couch, loud enough to scare the girls and make Rachel remove her hand from Quinn's shirt so quickly she fell off of Quinn and onto the floor.

"Ugh, seriously San? Fucking cockblock," Rachel mumbled out into the carpet on the floor. Santana just laughed loudly and got up from the couch, bringing a half-asleep Brittany up with her.

"It's called payback. Anyway, night bitches, we're out," Santana said as she walked towards the door.

"Night guys," Quinn mumbled out, highly frustrated as she stood up and helped Rachel up off of the floor.

"Come on beautiful, you're staying the night," Quinn said as she led Rachel up the stairs and to her room.

"Okay awesome," Rachel got out through her yawn.

They made it up to Quinn's room and they quickly took turns changing in Quinn's bathroom and brushing their teeth before getting into bed and curling up under the covers.

"I really wish we could continue what we were doing down there," Rachel said as she ran her fingertips teasingly along the hem of Quinn's tank top.

"Believe me, I do too, but I'd rather not have my mom walk in on us during our first time," Quinn whispered out as she made a move to grab the hand that was setting her on fire and laced it with her own.

"That would be bad," Rachel said before leaving a light kiss on Quinn's nose before turning her back to Quinn and snuggling into her.

"Goodnight Rachel, I love you," Quinn mumbled out after leaving a light kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too Quinn," Rachel said, intertwining their hands over her stomach.

* * *

The weekend and the beginning of the week was uneventful for the couple as their parents never seemed to leave long enough for them to get a moment alone.

There had been no sign of Allie yet but Quinn knew that that was not going to last for long. Quinn knew Allie was always one for drama and the girl absolutely loved causing it. So Quinn was scared of what was to come.

Quinn was waiting at Rachel's locker on Thursday morning when she heard a small commotion near the front door. Curious, she walked over and pushed through the crowd to see Rachel covered in a red slushy from head to toe. Quinn looked over and saw that Allie was holding the cup that held the slushy that was now covering Rachel.

Quinn reached them just as Rachel was breaking out of the initial shock.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" Rachel yelled out as she tried to wipe the slushy out of her eyes.

"Oh, you know the fact that you stole my girlfriend, and you're a bitch and deserve it—," Allie was cut off when Quinn reached her and pushed her hard, causing her to fall to the ground.

"No Allie, you're the bitch. I _was_ your girlfriend up until the moment you fucked me over. And I am so glad that you did. Because if you hadn't, then I wouldn't have moved, and I wouldn't have met Rachel. She is better than you will ever be and I love her more than I ever liked you. I don't love you Allie. I don't want you. I don't _need_ you. Rachel is all I'll ever need, so the sooner you get that, the sooner you can fuck off out of my life," Quinn said angrily as the girl got up from the ground.

"But Quinn, I do love you," Allie nearly pleaded as she walked closer to Quinn who had gone to Rachel's side.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before you threw me aside," Quinn bit out as she helped Rachel clean off her face as best she could.

"Quinn, please, I do love you and I'm sorry, I was just scared. I didn't want people to judge me, but I don't care anymore. All I want is you. All I _need_ is y—," she was cut off abruptly when Rachel jumped forward and punched her face. Allie fell down, holding her face as the small audience that surrounded them looked at Rachel in utter shock.

"Would you just give it up already? How long is it going to take for you to realize that Quinn is with me now and we are happy. She is happy and that's what is important. So, do what's best for her and fuck off. Save yourself further embarrassment," Rachel all but yelled at the girl who was on the ground holding her quickly bruising eye.

Allie slowly got up and went to grab Rachel but was quickly stopped when a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and neck. Santana looked over the thrashing girl's shoulders to Quinn and Rachel and smiled before talking.

"Hey! Do as they say and give it the fuck up. I see you one more time around my girls and I will not be afraid to beat the ever-loving shit out of you. That being said, you! You two football meatheads!" Santana said, motioning into the crowd with her head as her hands were preoccupied.

Two huge football players sauntered over to the struggling Cheerio.

"Uh…what do you want?" They asked hesitantly, slightly fearful of the head cheerleader.

"Would you be so kind as to take this piece of trash to the garbage for me?" Santana asked sweetly.

The footballers exchanged an unsure glance, but once they saw the glare Santana had on, they quickly leaned down to pick the redhead up.

"What the FUCK?" Allie said as she was hoisted into the air and taken over to the dumpsters.

Santana smirked as she watched the girl get tossed in the dumpsters. She walked over to Quinn and Rachel, Quinn was cradling Rachel's hand in hers.

"Nice punch there chica, didn't know you had it in you," Santana said with a smile.

"Me either, I also didn't know that would hurt so much," Rachel grumbled out as she looked at her hand that was reddening—and it wasn't because of the cherry slushy.

"Yeah, well, it was still awesome," Santana said before winking at the pair of them and walking away.

"San!" Quinn said to the girl before she got too far away. Santana turned around and looked at Quinn.

"Thank you," Quinn said sincerely. Santana just nodded with a light smile and turned to walk into the school.

"Do you want to just go home?" Quinn asked Rachel after she turned back to her.

"Normally I would think about how deplorable it is to skip but I really couldn't care less right about now," Rachel said as Quinn started leading them to her car. Quinn popped the trunk and got the blanket they had used on their first date out and laid it down on the passenger seat for Rachel to sit on.

* * *

Once they arrived at Quinn's house, she led Rachel up the stairs and into the bathroom connected to her room. She got some clothes of Rachel's out of her drawer in her dresser. Both girls had a few spare clothes at the other's house just in case.

"Here, have a quick shower, I'll be out here if you need anything," Quinn said with a quick peck to Rachel's cheek. "Yum, cherry," Quinn said with a wink as she went to sit on her bed. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend before walking into the bathroom.

Quinn heard the water start and after a few minutes, she heard Rachel singing. She smiled as she listened.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

Quinn got lost in her girlfriends voice as she let the pleasant sound engulf her and wash away all the day's drama.

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Quinn knew that Rachel was feeling insecure with the whole Allie situation and she was slowly figuring out how to chase all of Rachel's worries away.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

Quinn smiled lightly as she closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, listening to Rachel sing. She didn't notice that the water had stopped running until the bathroom door opened, showing her freshly showered and slushy free girlfriend.

"Hey beautiful," Quinn said as she sat up and let her legs go over the edge of the bed until her feet hit the floor. "Come here," Quinn said as she held out her hand for Rachel to take. Rachel smiled shyly and walked over, stopping in front of Quinn and looking down at her slightly as their hands laced.

"Do you know that every day I thank god that I have you in my life? That I am still amazed to love and be loved back by someone as amazing, beautiful, caring, and talented as you? I am so happy now and that is all because I have you. I don't care about Allie. I don't care about anyone else in the world so long as I have you to call mine. I love you Rachel. I love you so much and there aren't enough words to say just how much," Quinn said as she looked into brown eyes.

Rachel smiled and fought off tears as she looked down at her girlfriend. "I love you too Quinn. I'm also amazed to have you to call mine…and…who said we have to always use words?" Rachel asked with a shy smile before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to Quinn's lips. Quinn smiled and ran her tongue over Rachel's bottom lip which immediately led to Rachel opening her mouth and caressing her tongue with Quinn's.

Rachel smiled and broke the kiss. She looked down at the girl below her and smirked lightly before moving to straddle the sitting girl's hips. Quinn's breath hitched as she placed her own hands on Rachel's hips. She leaned in for another kiss and started moving Rachel's shirt up slowly. They quickly broke the kiss for Rachel's shirt to be lifted over her head.

Quinn moved forward slightly and started kissing Rachel's neck. Rachel let out a sigh as Quinn moved to her collarbone. Quinn kissed along the swell of Rachel's breasts, following the line of Rachel's dark lace bra. Quinn's hands, that hand previously been stationed at Rachel's hips moved up her back and to the clasp of the other girl's bra.

Quinn looked up momentarily and Rachel nodded before Quinn undid the clasp and slid the straps down Rachel's arms. Quinn pulled back slightly to look over her girlfriend's perfect breasts. Quinn leaned forward again and wrapped her lips over one of Rachel's stiffening nipples. Rachel moaned and tangled her hands in Quinn's hair and moved her hips lightly.

Quinn groaned slightly around Rachel's nipple and thrust her hips up.

"God, Quinn," Rachel moaned out as she continued to move her hips. Quinn smiled and kissed across to Rachel's other breast, bringing her hand up to touch the other one. Rachel's hands made their own way from Quinn's hair to the bottom of her shirt. Quinn moved away from Rachel to let her shirt be pulled over her head.

Rachel leaned down and reattached her lips to Quinn's before reaching behind the girls back to find the clasp of her bra. She got it undone with little struggle and broke the kiss and she moved the straps down Quinn's arms. Rachel glanced down and bit her lip before bringing one of her hands up to play with one of Quinn's breasts.

"Mmm, god Rachel," Quinn gasped out when Rachel pinched her nipple lightly. Quinn shifted her hips up just as Rachel ground her hips down and both girls moaned loudly. Quinn wrapped one of her arms around Rachel's waist and quickly lifted them up slightly. She turned around and laid Rachel down on the bed. Rachel smiled lightly before grapping Quinn's hips lightly and tugging her down so that their bodies were pressing intimately together.

Quinn moaned lightly and leaned in to kiss Rachel passionately before she ran her hands teasingly down Rachel's sides until she reached the hem of her shorts. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and the other girl smiled and lifted her hips lightly. Quinn pushed her shorts down, leaving Rachel in dark, silky underwear.

Rachel's own hands moved lightly over Quinn's defined stomach before she reached the button of the girl's jeans and undoing them. Rachel got them undone and looked to Quinn before pushing them off and tossing them onto the floor.

Both girls, clad only in their panties kissed passionately. Quinn started to run her hand down Rachel's body, starting at her neck and slowly trailing it across her collarbone. She moved her hand down further and stopped at Rachel's nipple for a minute; pinching it lightly before trailing blunt nails down Rachel's faintly defined stomach. Rachel whimpered and moved her hips instinctually as her tongue tangled with Quinn's.

Quinn finally reached the hem of Rachel's panties and broke their kiss to look her girlfriend in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked as she played with the soft material.

"I'm beyond sure, I love you Quinn," Rachel said before Quinn made the move to push her girlfriend's panties down and off of her long legs. Quinn slowly trailed her eyes up Rachel's body and groaned lightly. Rachel was getting slightly self-conscious under her girlfriend's exploratory stare.

"You…are exquisite, love," Quinn whispered out when she finally connected her eyes to Rachel's. Said girl blushed lightly before shifting and trailing her own hands down Quinn's sides, reaching the last article of clothing left and moving it down her legs. Quinn kicked them the rest of the way off and watched as Rachel looked her over.

"Well, you're one to talk, you are perfect," Rachel also whispered out before she pulled Quinn down into a sweet and slow kiss. Quinn slowly lowered herself onto the girl below her and they both moaned out at the feeling of complete skin to skin contact.

Quinn trailed her hand down Rachel's side and stopped at her hipbone, breaking the kiss and looking into Rachel's eyes.

"If you want to stop for any reason, just say so," Quinn said before moving her hand to Rachel's center and immediately finding her bundle of nerves.

"Oh god, Quinn," Rachel moaned out, moving her hips in synced motion with Quinn's fingers. Rachel moaned again and moved her own hand down Quinn's body and finding the source of her wetness.

Rachel teasingly ran her fingertips the length of Quinn's slit before going down to her entrance and slowly entering a finger in her girlfriend for the first time.

"Fuck!" Quinn moaned out at the sudden feeling. She quickly regained her control and moved to Rachel's entrance before pushing a finger in her slowly.

"Oh my, holy shit," Rachel breathed out as she had to concentrate on both moving her hand and getting used to the feeling of Quinn inside her.

"You okay beautiful?" Quinn asked, kissing Rachel lightly. Rachel nodded before going to speak.

"More than okay, you can move," Rachel said as she thrust her hips lightly at the same time that she entered a second finger in Quinn.

"Holy mother—," Quinn trailed off as she moaned and started moving her hand in time with Rachel's thrusts. The both leaned in for a heated kiss as their thrusts started to get harder. Quinn entered a second finger in Rachel and swallowed her groan that was forced out. Rachel pushed a third finger in and moved her thumb to Quinn's bundle of nerves as Quinn did the same thing to Rachel.

"Qu—Quinn, I'm close," Rachel got out between her moans as she moved against her girlfriend.

"Me too beautiful," Quinn breathed out as she rested her head on the crook of Rachel's neck. She started leaving small nips and licks up Rachel's neck and smiled at the noises the girl was making, subconsciously thankful that her mother wasn't home.

Rachel ran her free hand down Quinn's body and caressed one of the girl's breasts. She pushed into Quinn hard, curled her fingers and pinched her nipple all at once, sending the girl over the edge with a loud shout of, "Fuck! Rachel!"

Quinn kept moving and bit down roughly on Rachel's sensitive spot on her neck and curled her fingers, sending Rachel over the edge with a scream of Quinn's name. Both girls kept moving slightly inside the other before they collapsed, completely spent, on top of each other. Quinn moved off of Rachel, pulling her fingers out of the girl and winking slightly before moving them to her mouth.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned out as she closed her eyes. Rachel groaned and copied her action, groaning again at the taste and quickly removing her fingers from her mouth so she could press her lips against Quinn's in a lazy kiss.

When they pulled back, Rachel smiled at the girl. "I love you so much Quinn…and might I say that that was amazing," Rachel said, running her hand up and down Quinn's arm.

"That it was. I love you too beautiful…so there are no regrets?" Quinn asked shyly. Rachel rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of Quinn's neck and pulled her in for a loving kiss.

"Never in a million years Quinn," Rachel whispered after they broke apart, just before she yawned.

Quinn shifted them slightly and moved to pull the covers up over their bodies.

"Good, let's get some sleep love," Quinn whispered out as she pulled Rachel close and cuddled the girl.

Both fell asleep happier than they thought possible, without a single second thought about Allie or anything else but the girl in their arms.

* * *

**Woah long chapter xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter filled with drama (Rachel and Allie showdown aww yes) and sexy times between them. Next chapter will probably be college. Please leave a review, they mean a lot.**

**-TWF**

**The song used was Clarity by Zedd, which is super pretty and I recommend you listen to it. ;3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been such a long time, guys. No excuse other than I've been busy volunteering with children and man do they wipe me out. But I really don't want to abandon this story, so I'm pushing through my tiredness. Sorry if it shows x3 enjoy as always! (4-year anniversary part 2) (Happy –late- 4****th**** of July!)**

**-TWF**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything but Rachel's friends.**

* * *

"_Well, so far this has been the most amazing night of my life, and I owe it all to you Rachel," Quinn said and she felt Rachel smile against her._

"_Mine as well darling, but that could just be because I'm with you," Rachel said as she pulled Quinn closer with a smile, that was mirrored on Quinn's face._

"Well, I am pretty amazing," Quinn said cheekily as she swayed with Rachel to the music.

"And ever so humble, but still just some of the many things you are that I have come to love," Rachel said with a smile as she looked into Quinn's twinkling eyes.

"Only because you make we want to be a good person," Quinn said with a subtle smirk as she ran her hands along the small of Rachel's back before tugging her closer suddenly, causing the shorter girl to gasp sharply. Quinn's smirk widened as she felt Rachel press against her.

"I see someone's a tad bothered and very, very hot," Quinn said confidently with a teasing undertone. Rachel just rolled her eyes and looked up slightly at her girlfriend.

"Just shut up and kiss me you dork," Rachel said trying to hide her own smile at Quinn's comment. Quinn smiled sweetly and leaned in, teasingly brushing her lips across Rachel's and pulling back slightly when Rachel went to kiss her fully. Rachel let out a mix between a whimper and a growl and Quinn's resolve—what little she had left—snapped as she leaned and passionately claimed Rachel's lips with her own.

Rachel moaned loudly and opened her mouth to meet Quinn's insistent tongue. Quinn let out her own groan when their tongues met and they got into a simple and familiar rhythm with each other. Just as Quinn's hands were sliding their way lower down Rachel's back, the elevator dinged loudly, breaking the girls out of their lip lock.

They turned to the elevator to see their waiter walking out with their food. Quinn led Rachel back over to their table and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you gorgeous," Rachel said with a peck to Quinn's cheek before she sat down.

The waiter placed their meals down on the table before speaking. "If you ladies need anything, feel free to page me," he said leaving a pager on the table near their food.

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile. The waiter nodded and walked away and went back down the elevator.

The girls quickly took to their meals and Quinn couldn't quite hold in the moan when she tasted hers. "Mmm so good," Quinn moaned out and Rachel looked at her, her fork left forgotten near her open mouth as she shivered at the tone of her girlfriend's voice.

Quinn looked up to find Rachel staring at her lustfully with her mouth slightly agape and she smirked.

"Careful beautiful, or you'll be catching flies," Quinn joked out and started chuckling when Rachel glared at her muttering something along the lines of 'fucking tease' which only led Quinn to laugh harder.

"Yes but you love me for it," Quinn said with a wink as she took another bite, moaning lowly again.

"Indeed I do but you are making damn near impossible for me to resist taking you right on top of the table. Quinn smiled slyly and crossed her arms before leaning forward, pushing her chest forward and accentuating her cleavage. Quinn noticed the way Rachel's eyes fell and lingered on her breasts.

"Well, who said I was opposed to that idea?" Quinn asked lowly with an enticing lip bite.

"As tempting as you are right now, we still have a date to finish," Rachel said with a smile before leaning up slightly and capturing Quinn's lips in a gentle kiss that had Quinn whimpering. Rachel smiled into the kiss and before pulling back and finally taking a bite of her food.

"Mmm, delicious," Rachel moaned out lightly and Quinn's eyes—that had been closed from the kiss—snapped open.

"Oh, you're good," Quinn chuckled out and Rachel just smirked.

"Well you should know," Rachel said huskily.

"Oh believe me, I do, I really do," Quinn confirmed with a coy smile.

* * *

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk, teasing, lingering touches and glances as well as recollections of their time together. They had finished their meal and were waiting for their waiter to return with Rachel's card.

Quinn had attempted to pay but Rachel was insistent, with her card already at the ready when the waiter appeared. Quinn tried to get hers out to sneakily switch their cards but was thrown off When Rachel's bare foot started running up her calf. She had gasped and had to cover it up with a cough when their waiter gave her a funny look before grabbing Rachel's card and walking off.

"That was no fair, you cheated," Quinn said, trying to hide her laughter and look angry, which was proving difficult when she saw Rachel giggling.

"Well now, all's fair in love and war," Rachel said with a wink. Quinn stood up slowly and walked over to Rachel before holing out her hand.

"Dance with me?" Quinn said, as the music had still been playing softly from where Rachel had started it.

"Always," Rachel said as she got up and walked over to near the edge of the rooftop before wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist and pressing their bodies together.

Quinn let out a content hum and moved her arms to around Rachel's neck before leaning down and kissing her tenderly.

Once again they stayed like that for a few minutes, until Quinn broke the kiss, but left her forehead leaning against Rachel's. She looked into the other girl's eyes and smiled.

"I love you," was all Quinn whispered out as she looked at the woman she loved.

Rachel's smile widened before opening her mouth. "I love you," Rachel responded before leaning in for a sweet kiss.

Again they were broken apart by the sound of the elevator door dinging and they looked over to the waiter who returned with a receipt for Rachel to sign. He thanked them and bid them a good night and happy anniversary before leaving them.

Rachel walked over to the dock where her I-pod was and she pulled it off, ending the music. She went back over to put it in her purse and she noticed a text message on her phone when she opened it.

_From Tay: Everything's ready whenever you are._

Rachel smiled slyly and looked up to Quinn who was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who was that and what is that smile for?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"You'll find out soon enough," Rachel responded nonchalantly.

"Okay…" Quinn looked at her girlfriend again and decided to just go with it.

Rachel grabbed her purse and Quinn's hand and led her to the elevator. They went all the way down to ground level and Rachel led them out of the hotel.

"Fancy a walk?" Rachel asked, looking up slightly to Quinn.

"Sure…but where are we walking to?" Quinn asked, trying to sound casual.

"Nice try gorgeous, but you'll have to wait and see," Rachel said while grabbing Quinn's hand and lacing their fingers.

They walked for about ten minutes and then they turned around a building corner and made to cross the street. Rachel led them into central park, along the winding pathways.

Quinn had been right, something was going on here tonight. She just couldn't quite tell what that thing was. Suddenly Rachel pulled her off of the pathway and started walking on the grass. As they got closer to the source of interest, Quinn started noticing people splayed out on blankets all over the place.

"What is this?" Quinn asked as she avoided stepping on someone.

"It's a symphonic concert," Rachel answered simply as she walked around the edge of a large tree. Quinn followed her and saw a blanket laid out with a basket upon it. Rachel led them over to it and sat down on it, gesturing Quinn to do the same.

Quinn smiled and sat down, leaning in and giving Rachel an intense kiss. Rachel instantly moaned and smiled into the kiss.

"How did you manage the blanket?" Quinn asked after breaking apart.

"I may have bribed Tay and Mel. Taylor surprised Mel with this for their first date and I knew I wanted to take you so they set this up for me…I feel like I sold my soul cause I told them if they ever needed anything like this I would do it for them," Rachel said with a small chuckle.

Quinn laughed along with her. "Well, it looks like we do owe them a lot what with Mel and the dinner and this picnic," Quinn said as she and Rachel both leaned down to take their heels off.

"Yeah, hence the whole 'selling the soul' feeling that I have," Rachel mumbled out before going to open the basket.

"Well, since it's our four year anniversary, I thought I would bring something back," Rachel said with a sly smile as she got a container out and opening it to reveal brownies.

Quinn let out a loud laugh and kissed Rachel on the cheek. She grabbed a brownie and took a bite, moaning lightly.

"Do tell me…what speed did you beat them on?" Quinn asked with a smirk. Rachel mumbled a response. Quinn leaned in closer. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you," she mumbled out before brushing her lips along Rachel's neck.

"The lower one," Rachel whispered out before gasping when Quinn nipped at her pulse point lightly before sucking on the spot.

"Finally admitted that I was right?" Quinn asked lowly with a chuckle into Rachel's ear.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," Rachel said for the second time that night.

Quinn pulled off of Rachel's neck and smirked triumphantly before leaning into her girlfriend. They stayed like that for a while before they heard the symphony starting. They broke apart with a smile and cuddled up, listening to the soothing sound of the music. They laid like that for a while before Quinn went to speak.

"I'm kind of disappointed that I wasn't there to bake the brownies with you though…they've led to some pretty interesting things throughout the years," Quinn said with a smile as she rested her hand high up on Rachel's thigh.

"Indeed they have," Rachel said with a quick kiss to Quinn's cheek.

* * *

They stayed like that for quite a while. Two girls cuddled up under the large tree listening to the soothing sounds of the symphony. After a while though, Rachel found herself getting slightly restless because of a certain blonde that was cuddled into her just right. Quinn was idly running her hand up and down Rachel's thigh, slowly driving the girl insane with want.

Unbeknownst to Rachel, however, Quinn was fully aware of the fire she was igniting within her girlfriend. She wanted Rachel badly. Sure, she was enjoying this date but she had been slowly going crazy at the sight of her girlfriend in that amazing dress ever since the girl had exited her bedroom. She was running her fingertips up and down Rachel's thigh, testing her by slowly trailing it higher and higher.

She eventually reached the hem of her dress, which had ridden up quite a bit after they had sat down, and she ever-so-slowly crept her fingertips under the soft fabric.

She felt Rachel tense up a bit and saw the girl bite her lip out of the corner of her eye. She concealed her smirk and slowly trailed her hand up higher, nearing her center before retracting her hand and continuing to stroke her lower thigh.

"You're evil," Rachel grumbled out at the loss of contact.

Quinn chuckled lowly. "It's not my fault that you look absolutely mouthwatering in that dress," Quinn husked into Rachel's ear. Rachel whimpered at the tone. "And I can't help but think of how beautiful it would look on the floor of your apartment," Quinn said into Rachel's ear.

By this point, Rachel was nearly quivering with arousal.

"Well, what's say we get back to mine and you can see if your assumptions are correct," Rachel whispered out.

"Mmm, I definitely like that idea," Quinn said with a quick kiss to Rachel's neck.

"Something was telling me you would," Rachel replied as she went to put her heels on, with Quinn quickly miming her.

They stood up and folded the blanket, putting it in the basket. Quinn quickly grabbed it before Rachel could and silenced her protest with a quick kiss. They broke apart and started walking back towards the entrance to the park.

They walked to the street and Rachel hailed a taxi. They got in and Rachel quickly said the address for her apartment as they sped off. Rachel leaned into Quinn and let out a content sigh.

"Thank you for one of the most wonderful nights of my life, Rachel," Quinn said sincerely as she held her girlfriend against her.

"One of them?" Rachel asked curiously, looking up at her girlfriend. "May I ask what's at the top?"

Quinn smiled, "Well, my all-time favorite was the day you said yes to going out with me; the day that started everything. Then there's our first date where I asked you to be my girlfriend. I had never been so anxious in my life. But right then and there, I knew that you were the one for me. Then there's the day we said 'I love you' for the first time; because even though that was an emotion filled day, it was an amazing day for me because you looked past my flaws and just saw me. Then of course, the first time we made love. Nothing had ever felt more perfect than that moment and I fell even harder for you. And another favorite day was the day I helped you move into your dorm at NYADA. That day we went to New York together for the first time and I saw you light up and saw all of your passion and happiness. And I knew that even though we were going to be far apart and I was broken about not being able to see you whenever I wanted, I knew I had nothing to worry about. Because the same look you had when you saw the city was the same look you gave me whenever we were together. The passion. The love. And those are just a few of the many, very real experiences that you and I conquered together that made me fall for you just that little bit more," Quinn finished, looking into Rachel's teary eyes.

Rachel leaned in and left a soft and loving kiss on Quinn's lips. "All of those are some of my favorite days too. But you left out the day with the brownies when we almost kissed. And the most important day of all to me was the day you walked into that AP Gov. class and sat down next to me," Rachel said with a smile.

"Ah, yes that was quite a good day. That was the day that I really believed that everything was going to get better; all because I saw you and thought how beautiful you were and vowed to myself to get to know you," Quinn said simply with a smile.

Rachel smiled as well and leaned into her girlfriend for a kiss. It was short-lived however, because they soon arrived at Rachel's apartment. Quinn quickly paid the driver and pulled Rachel out of the car before the brunette had reason to protest. Quinn grabbed the basket and they walked hand in hand to the elevator and up to Rachel's floor.

Once they got there, Rachel opened the door and led Quinn in. Rachel turned to Quinn, "I'm just going to run to the restroom, you can just wait in my room," Rachel said, pecking Quinn on the cheek lightly. Quinn just smiled and nodded as she watched Rachel walk off. She walked over to the kitchen and set the basket down on the floor. After she waltzed into Rachel's room and sat on the edge of the bed, taking her shoes off.

Once they were off, she heard the door to the bathroom open and looked to see Rachel standing in the doorframe in incredibly sexy lingerie. Quinn's mouth dropped open as she took in the sight of her girlfriend clad in a lacy black bra and underwear. She ran her eyes up her girlfriend's body and swallowed audibly. She finally reached Rachel's eyes and nearly moaned at the purely predatory look in them.

Suddenly, Rachel was stalking towards Quinn, keeping their eyes locked.

"I was right," Quinn mumbled out, "The dress looks even better off…" Quinn trailed off as Rachel reached her and looked down at her. Quinn slowly reached out her hands and ghosted her fingertips along Rachel's sides. She trailed them up her sides, just under the bottom of the bra and down her stomach. She teased the material of the panties and finally settled her hands on Rachel's hips.

She pulled Rachel closer to rest in between her now open legs as she started leaving small kisses along her stomach. Rachel let out a contented sigh and moved her hands to blonde hair. Quinn ran her hands up Rachel's sides to her back and effortlessly unsnapped the bra.

Quinn slowly slid the bra down her girlfriend's arms before discarding it onto the ground. She moved forward and kissed along the underside of Rachel's breast before moving up to her nipple and placing a soft kiss over it before moving her mouth to cover it and sucking on it. A breathy whimper fell from Rachel's lips and Quinn smiled at the sound. She brought one of her hands up to touch Rachel's other breast.

At the sound of another whimper, Quinn bit down lightly, causing the other girl to gasp and then moan as Quinn's tongue laved over it. She slowly kissed across the valley of her chest and gave the other nipple the same amount of attention. By the time she was done, Rachel was moaning loudly.

Quinn left her breasts and started kissing down her stomach. She grabbed Rachel's hips and pushed the girl back a little bit. Rachel looked down at Quinn, who was still kissing her stomach. Just as they made eye contact, Quinn smirked and moved onto her knees in front of Rachel.

"Quinn," Rachel whispered out at the sight. Quinn smiled at the breathy call of her name. She kissed along the hem of Rachel's barely-there panties and looked up at the girl as she pulled them down long, soft legs. Quinn nipped at Rachel's hipbone and led the girl to moan loudly.

"Please Quinn," Rachel begged as the girl started kissing up her thigh slowly.

"You are so beautiful," Quinn muttered before she moved and her lips made contact with Rachel's center.

"Oh my…" Rachel trailed off as she felt Quinn's tongue running light circles around her bundle of nerves. Suddenly Quinn moved and took it between her lips and sucked hard.

"Fuck!" Rachel shouted out at the sensation. Quinn started moving her tongue in quick beats in time with her sucks and Rachel was near screaming.

"Oh my god, _Quinn!_" Rachel yelled out. Quinn grabbed onto Rachel's hips to steady the girl before she moved her mouth lower and plunged her tongue deep into the writhing girl above her.

"QUINN!" Rachel shouted out as Quinn curled her tongue and hit that spot inside her. Quinn smiled and kept her thrusts up, her nose nudging against Rachel and causing the girl to whimper in between her shouts of expletives and Quinn's name.

"Holy, Quinn, I'm gonna—_QUINN!_" Rachel screamed as Quinn pushed her over the edge. Quinn continues to move her tongue slowly against her girlfriend, moaning lowly at the taste. Rachel was still shaking through her aftershocks when she tugged on Quinn's hair lightly, signaling for the girl to stand up.

Quinn slowly kissed a straight path up Rachel's body that ended on her lips. Their tongues dances sensuously as Rachel ran her hands along Quinn's sides and tugged down the zipper to the dress she found there.

Quinn's dress quickly pooled around her feet and left her standing in a lacy, red number. Rachel pulled beck and groaned at the sight in front of her.

"I concur, it looks better on the floor," Rachel said before she quickly undid the clasp on the bra and pulled it off. She took one of Quinn's nipples into her mouth and bit down before sucking harshly.

"Jesus, Rachel," Quinn groaned out at the sensations. She had gotten really worked up earlier and knew it wouldn't take much.

Rachel repeated the process on its twin before stepping back and smirking lightly before pushing Quinn to sit on the edge of the bed. Once again Quinn found herself looking up at Rachel, but it was short lived as Rachel quickly knelt down in front of Quinn, slowly kissing down her body.

She reached Quinn's panties and nudged the girl to lift her hips so she could work them down the girl's legs. Once they were off, Rachel started trailing kisses up Quinn's leg, starting at her knee. Quinn was whimpering as Rachel would occasionally nip or lick at the exposed flesh. Rachel moved up to the top of her thigh and left delicate kisses on the small, faded scars that she found there. She skipped over Quinn's center and moved to the other thigh, showering it with the same affection.

Rachel looked up at Quinn to see the girl smiling at her with love. She smiled back and kept her eye contact as she hooked both of Quinn's legs over her shoulders. She kept looking at her as she moved down and ran her tongue along Quinn's center and flicked the bundle of nerves a few times with her tongue.

"Mmm, Rachel," Quinn moaned out as her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell back. Rachel felt slender fingers tangle in her hair and she smiled.

She quickly moved down and thrust her tongue into the wet heat.

"FUCK!" Quinn shouted out at the sudden sensations coursing through her body. She could already feel her abdomen tensing as she thrust her hips against Rachel's tongue. Rachel smirked and moved one of her hands up to Quinn's bundle of nerves and ran her fingers over it in tight circles.

"_RACHEL!_" Quinn screamed out as she climaxed, her hands tightening in the girl's long hair. Rachel smirked and lapped up all she had to offer.

When she felt the hands loosen in her hair, she slowly stood up, only to be tugged down by strong hands to straddle Quinn.

They wasted no time in connecting their lips and Quinn smiled and moaned lightly when she felt Rachel gyrating her hips against her. She could feel the girl's arousal on her and it was making her desperate with want. In a quick move, she lifted Rachel up slightly and turned the girl to lay flat on the bed. They broke the kiss and Rachel scooted up the bed with a lip bite.

Quinn smiled and crawled towards Rachel. When she reached the girl's feet, she slowly bent her knees up and started kissing a path up her right leg. Rachel sighed contentedly as Quinn kissed up her thigh.

Quinn smirked when she felt Rachel's breath hitch as she left a feathery light kiss over her aching center. She kissed up the girl's stomach and lingered at her breasts for a moment before moving to the girl's neck and sucking harshly on the sensitive spot just below her ear.

"Mmm, Quinn," Rachel hummed out when Quinn settled between her parted legs while still lingering on her neck.

"What, beautiful?" Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear as she started to move her hips in slow circles.

"I love you," Rachel gasped out when Quinn rolled her hips particularly hard.

"Well that's a relief, because I love you too," Quinn said playfully as she pulled off of Rachel's neck and looked into the girl's eyes while still rolling her hips.

"Then please stop the teasing and make love to me already," Rachel whimpered out when Quinn reached her hand up and was tracing circles around her hardened nipple.

"As you wish, beautiful," Quinn muttered out before leaning in for a searing kiss as she trailed her hand down Rachel's body and ran her fingers up and down her entrance teasingly before slowly entering her with two fingers.

"_Quinn,_" Rachel whispered out as she started to thrust her hips in rhythm with her girlfriend's fingers.

Rachel quickly moved her own hand down to the source of Quinn wetness and ran her fingers over the sensitive bud slowly. Quinn groaned lowly in response and fought hard to keep her rhythm.

Suddenly, Rachel entered two of her own fingers into Quinn and started matching her thrust for thrust. They both moaned and slowly started to speed up. Their bodies were moving together and their moans and whimpers were blending together.

They both leaned in for a fervent kiss and Quinn curled her fingers while Rachel brought her hand up to Quinn's breast and pinched the nipple. Both girls gasped as they were thrown off the edge and they whispered each other's names softly against the other's lips.

They kept moving against one another slowly as they broke the kiss and looked into the other's eyes lovingly.

Finally they stopped moving and Quinn was the first to pull her fingers out, causing Rachel to whimper lightly. Quinn winked and went to put them into her mouth but Rachel quickly leaned forward and redirected Quinn's fingers into her own mouth. She maintained eye contact as she moaned lowly and ran her tongue along Quinn's fingers.

Rachel slowly pulled her own fingers out and brought them up and Quinn mirrored her action by taking the girl's fingers into her own mouth and moaning at the taste.

After fingers were released from each other's mouths, both girls leaned in for a sweet kiss, moaning at the taste of the other. Quinn pulled back and leaned on her elbows above her girlfriend.

"I love you Rachel; happy four year anniversary," she said with a smile as she brushed some slightly sweaty brown locks off of Rachel's forehead.

"And I love you Quinn, it was an amazing day," Rachel said as she laced her arms around Quinn's lower back.

"And hopefully…it will continue to be an amazing night," Rachel said seductively as she shifted so her thigh was between Quinn's.

"You are insatiable," Quinn groaned out with a light chuckle as she felt herself moving against Rachel subconsciously.

"Are you complaining?" Rachel asked lowly as she started to kiss Quinn's neck before she suddenly flipped them over and thrust her thigh hard into Quinn's center.

The girl, now below her, gasped loudly with a response of, "never," before she pulled Rachel in for a deep kiss and let the celebrations continue on well into the night.

* * *

The next morning, the girls got ready together with only a few distractions, as they were still tired from the previous night's festivities. Once they were finally ready, the two girl's hailed a cab to take Quinn to the train station. She had a later afternoon class that she couldn't miss so she had to leave her girlfriend for another few weeks before Rachel visited her.

The car ride there was quiet, just two girl cuddled up and enjoying their last few minutes of each other. Both girl's hated this part of the visits the most but neither would talk about them since it just killed the mood and reminded them that they were far apart.

They had had their trouble adjusting to the distance but once they opened up and after a few mistakes they finally got the hang of the distance. They only had two years left before they could officially start their life together and they were working with what they could until then.

When they arrived at the station, before Quinn had to get on the train, the two girl's just stood there, occasionally exchanging sweet words of endearment and slightly lingering kisses.

"Two weeks, right beautiful?" Quinn asked when she noticed that her ride was here.

"Two weeks, with skypes, calls and texts in between," Rachel said with a smile. Quinn leaned in for a kiss before pulling back.

"This weekend and anniversary was amazing…and I can't wait for the next one," Quinn said with a wink as she picked up her duffel bag. With one more lingering kiss and a peck to the cheek, Quinn walked towards her train and waved to Rachel as it started to move.

Quinn and Rachel both pulled out their phones at the same time and sent off a text to the other.

_From Quinn: I love you._

_From Rachel: I love you, Quinn._

Both girls smiled as they received their texts and even though they were parting ways for the time being, it didn't matter because they were only a few weeks away from seeing each other again.

* * *

**There you have it, the second part of the anniversary chapter. I can only hope that it lived up to your expectations. :D I've been thinking of how I want to develop the story and I think I am going to only go with the high-school storyline from here on out so I can better develop it. I just don't want it to get too confusing for me or you if I switch between early college years and later college years. Tell me what you think, if you like the idea or not and please leave a review if possible; they really make me happy!**

**-TWF**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I think I'm going to go on ahead with the idea of continuing along the high school story so it doesn't get too confusing to have two (eventual) college story lines to follow. Anyways, I hope you are enjoying my story and thanks to all who have reviewed/followed/favorite/just plain read the story cause you are super lovely :3 Enjoy some high school Faberry lovin'**

**-TWF**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.**

* * *

Quinn woke up a few hours later still curled up next to Rachel. She smiled as she ran over the earlier activities and tightened her hold subtly on the girl pressed against her. Suddenly Quinn heard her phone beep on the nightstand behind her and she huffed lightly before reluctantly removing her arm from Rachel's stomach.

She rolled slightly away from the girl to grab her phone and smiled when she heard the girl's groan of disapproval at the loss of contact. Quinn opened her phone to find a text message from her mother.

_From Mom: I have to tend to something out of town for a work emergency. I'll be home tomorrow in the evening. There's some money on the counter for you if you wanted to just order dinner. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow._

Quinn's shot off a quick response to her mom as her smile turned devious. She rolled over again to put her phone back on the nightstand. She felt Rachel shift and roll over and suddenly, Rachel's arm was wrapped around her waist and her legs were tangled with Quinn's.

Quinn let out a small chuckle as Rachel held onto her and nuzzled her face into Quinn's neck.

All of a sudden though, Rachel began to leave little kisses along the column of Quinn's neck and was gently running her fingers over the soft skin just under Quinn's breast. Quinn let out a small hum of contentment and looked to Rachel when the girl's mouth stopped moving against her.

"Hi," Rachel whispered out as she looked up at Quinn with a shy smile.

"Hello indeed," Quinn whispered out before she lent down and left a light kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel moaned before pulling back lightly.

"What time is your mom going to be home?" Rachel asked as she ran her fingers lightly along the exposed underside of her girlfriend's breast. Quinn bit her lip and took in a quick breath at the sensation before responding.

"Well, actually, she had something to attend to at work…out of town, and she won't be back until tomorrow," Quinn said trying and failing to hide her mischievous smirk.

"Oh is that so?" Rachel asked with a lip bite as she continued to trail her fingers over Quinn's skin. Quinn just nodded and licked her lips slowly. "How…convenient," Rachel said huskily as she trailed her hand up to fully cup Quinn's breast.

"Mmm, very," Quinn said as her eyes fluttered shut at the sensation.

"Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" Rachel asked teasingly as she ran her hand off of Quinn's breast and down to the area under it, which it had previously occupied. Quinn let out a low growl and abruptly moved so that she was lying on top of her girlfriend.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Quinn said lowly as she lent in for a deep kiss, slanting her mouth against Rachel's and running their tongues together. Rachel broke the kiss with a groan when Quinn moved her thigh between her own and moved it upwards.

"Care to share?" Rachel groaned out as placed her hands on the blonde's hips tightly.

"Mmm, definitely," Quinn said as she slowly began to kiss her way down Rachel's body. She kissed along her neck, starting at the spot behind Rachel's ear that always drove her crazy. Quinn sucked hard, not caring that she was leaving a large mark, and she reveled in the groan that was ripped from Rachel's throat and the gentle thrust of hips upon her thigh.

Quinn smiled as she trailed her mouth slowly down Rachel's neck, flicking her tongue out between her lips sporadically and smiling at the small pants coming from Rachel and the breathy whimpers emitted when she would lick at the soft skin. She trailed her mouth across Rachel's collarbone and nipped at it lightly causing Rachel to gasp sharply and then moan when her tongue soothed it.

She worked her way down the valley between Rachel's breasts and moved over to the left to trail her tongue around Rachel's rapidly hardening nipple. Rachel moaned and reached her hands up to tangle in Quinn's hair. Quinn smiled before wrapping her lips around the rosy bud and sucking lightly; loving the way Rachel's back arched up to meet her mouth. Quinn sucked a little bit harder before nipping lightly and soothing it with her tongue.

Rachel moaned loudly and canted her hips in search of release.

"Quinn," Rachel panted out as her girlfriend switched breasts and began to give the other one the same treatment.

Quinn looked up and connected eyes with Rachel and smiled as she nipped lightly again. Rachel moaned louder and closed her eyes at the sensation.

When Quinn was satisfied with the attention she had given to Rachel's chest was enough, she slowly started making her way down the small brunette's defined stomach. She kissed right below Rachel's bellybutton and trailed her tongue down to Rachel's hipbone in a feathery light touch. She shimmied her body down more so that she was between Rachel's legs and she groaned at the sight of the girl she loved spread out before her.

She shifted her attention to Rachel's inner thigh as she started to kiss and lick up it softly. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's thighs and ran soothing circles on her hips with the pads of her fingers. Just before she reached Rachel's center, she looked up.

"Rach, look at me," Quinn all but whispered out and she smiled lightly when Rachel made eye contact.

"You're beautiful," Quinn husked before she leaned forward and licked a slow stripe through Rachel's center and kept the eye contact. Rachel couldn't hold in the loud, long moan at the new sensation. She kept one hand tangled in Quinn's blonde hair as the other one moved up to grasp at the pillow beneath her head as her hips moved of their own accord, trying to find their release against Quinn's tongue.

Suddenly, Quinn moved up and sucked the small bundle of nerves in between her lips and sucked lightly.

"_Fuck!" _Rachel shouted as her back arched up off of the bed, her eyes snapped shut and she let out more loud moans. Quinn began to bat her tongue against her lightly and intermittently between her sucks and she groaned at Rachel's whimpers.

Quinn smiled and moved back down to Rachel's entrance and abruptly began to thrust her tongue in and out of Rachel.

"Oh my god, QUINN," Rachel yelled out as Quinn's tongue moved in and out of her rapidly. Quinn curled her tongue in search of that special spot inside of her and knew she had found it when Rachel yelled out and her back arched.

"Quinn, I'm so, so close, _god, don't stop,_" Rachel panted out as she rolled her hips in time with Quinn's thrusts. Quinn smirked lightly and moved one of her hands closer to Rachel's center. She looked up to find dark brown eyes staring back at her intensely. She retained the eye contact as she ran her fingers over Rachel's clit, sending her over the edge with a scream of Quinn's name. Her back arched as she gripped both Quinn's hair and the pillow tightly.

Quinn smiled as she worked Rachel down from her orgasm, licking against her slowly and softly until her body had—for the most part—settled down. She moved up Rachel's body and smiled as she looked into Rachel's eyes.

"I love you," Quinn said with a smile. Rachel smiled back at her.

"And I love you," she got out lightly between soft pants.

"You're beautiful," Quinn whispered out as she brushed Rachel's slightly damp hair from her face. Rachel just smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss, groaning at the taste of herself of Quinn's tongue.

Suddenly, Rachel lifted her foot to plant flat on the mattress before she wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist and flipped them so that she was on top.

"My turn, gorgeous," Rachel said with a smirk as she mimicked Quinn's earlier actions and began kissing down Quinn's body.

"Mmm," Quinn moaned out as she gave her body over to the sensations of Rachel moving against her. She reached Quinn's breasts and started kissing around her nipple teasingly while tracing circles around the other one with her finger.

Quinn whimpered and pushed her chest up into Rachel's face, hoping she would understand. Rachel smirked and gave Quinn what she wanted by sucking her nipple into her mouth and rolling over the other one.

Quinn groaned loudly and arched up further. Rachel chuckled lowly and the sensation sent a shock of arousal through Quinn who moaned out her name. Rachel bit down lightly on her nipple before sucking harshly.

"Oh, Rachel," Quinn moaned out as her hips involuntarily bucked up into Rachel's.

"Patience gorgeous," Rachel whispered out as she kissed a path over to Quinn's other breast and switched her hands.

Rachel repeated her actions on the other breast until Quinn was a whimpering mess.

"Please Rachel," Quinn groaned out as Rachel started to kiss down her stomach slowly. She reached Quinn's hipbones and left little nips there that had Quinn gasping. Rachel shuffled further down so she was properly settled between the blonde's legs.

"Quinn, look at me," Rachel whispered out against a jutting hipbone. Quinn looked down and watched as Rachel left small, soft kisses along the scars on her upper thigh. Quinn smiled.

"I love you," Rachel whispered out as she switched thighs and left kisses on the scars there while keeping eye contact. Quinn smiled again before whispering out "I love you too Rach."

Then Rachel moved to Quinn's center and broke eye contact to look down at her girlfriend, spread out for her and she bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around Quinn's thighs that were quivering with anticipation and arousal.

Rachel glanced back up into Quinn's eyes before she slowly ran her tongue through the girl's folds. Quinn groaned loudly and placed her hand on Rachel's head, tangling it in thick locks; the other one gripping the sheet tightly.

"Oh god, Rachel," Quinn moaned out when Rachel reached up and sucked the girl's sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth. Rachel started to suck and beat her tongue against Quinn rhythmically and Quinn's moan were getting louder and her hips were rolling faster and she broke eye contact as her back arched.

Without warning, Rachel moved down and plunged her tongue into Quinn, causing the girl's back to arch and a loud yell to leave her mouth.

"Oh, _oh, OH, Rachel!" _Quinn yelled out when Rachel curled her tongue while running her fingers over the sensitive bud. Rachel slowly moved her tongue along Quinn, to calm the girl down and stopped when Quinn's hand fell from her hair. She moved up Quinn's body with a smile and looked into satisfied and loving hazel eyes.

"I love you, Rach," Quinn said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I love you too, Quinn," Rachel responded with a smile of her own as she leaned down to kiss Quinn. It started off slow and then Rachel thrust her tongue into Quinn's mouth as she straddled the girl.

"Mmm, I've created a monster…a very sexy monster," Quinn said with a chuckle when she broke the kiss as she felt Rachel grinding against her stomach.

"Are you complaining?" Rachel asked as she kissed Quinn's neck lightly.

"Never," Quinn replied before she flipped them over and kissed Rachel deeply.

* * *

After a few hours, Rachel woke up, snuggled up next to Quinn again. They had spent quite some time just exploring the other's body and she smiled as she recounted afternoon's events. She started for a moment when she realized how dark it had gotten outside. She looked around, confused as to what woke her up, when she noticed it was her phone ringing. She quickly scrambled out of bed as she went to the bathroom to fish it out of the pocket in her pants.

"Hello?" Rachel answered quickly.

"_Oh thank god, you're okay, we've been calling you for ages," _her daddy sighed out dramatically before continuing. "_Care to explain why you're not home or answering your phone?"_ He huffed out and Rachel anxiously checked the time on her phone, seeing that it was nearing nine. _Shit…_Rachel thought to herself as she wandered back into Quinn's room and sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand gently on Quinn's leg over the covers.

"I'm so sorry Daddy, I'm at Quinn's house, we were watching a movie and I guess we fell asleep," Rachel lied hesitantly, hoping her father didn't see right through it.

"_Okay, I'm just glad you're safe, sweetie. Are you spending the night there?" _Leroy asked, relieved that Rachel was fine.

"Um…I mean if you're allowing me to," Rachel answered hesitantly, hoping that her father didn't ask if Judy was home, because she knew she'd have to come straight home.

"_Tomorrow's Friday, so sure, just this once. I'll see you tomorrow Little Star," _her father said and Rachel smiled.

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow Daddy, I love you and tell Dad I love him too and goodnight to both of you," Rachel said just as she felt Quinn shifting next to her.

"_I will, Love you too, goodnight,"_ Leroy said and Rachel hung up the phone just as she felt Quinn sitting up. Quinn moved and wrapped an arm lazily around Rachel's waist and left small kisses on her back.

"Mmm, who was that beautiful?" Quinn mumbled out with her lips against Rachel's neck, her voice gruff from sleep and from the yelling she had done earlier in the day.

"Just my Daddy, they say I can spend the night," Rachel said, with a slight whimper as Quinn nipped at her neck softly.

"Remind me to thank your Dads later," Quinn husked out as she ran her hands up to the underside of Rachel's breast.

"Something's telling me they wouldn't appreciate the sentiment," Rachel let out with a chuckle as she lent more into Quinn's touch.

"Well that's too bad," Quinn mumbled out as she turned Rachel's head slightly to lock lips sweetly. They kissed languidly, their tongues meeting slowly and sensuously, no one fighting for dominance, just loving the feeling of the other girl against them. Quinn broke the kiss with a smile.

"While I would love to continue what we've been doing, I think we should sleep so we're at least semi-coherent tomorrow. I mean we do have to brainstorm songs in Glee for Sectionals," Quinn mumbled out sadly.

"I think you're right. That doesn't mean I'm happy with the decision, just that you have a point," Rachel said with a wink as she hopped up and walked to the bathroom. "Just let me brush my teeth really fast."

Quinn smiled as she watched her bare girlfriend walk to the bathroom. She quickly stood up to follow and once she got into the bathroom, she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"You, my love, are absolutely breathtaking, and I can't believe you're mine," Quinn whispered sweetly into Rachel's ear as they locked eyes in the mirror. Rachel smiled around her toothbrush. She went to speak and shook her head and held up a finger, saying to give her a minute.

Quinn just chuckled and pecked her on the cheek before getting her own toothbrush and starting her teeth. Once they were both done, Rachel leaned in and gave Quinn a sweet kiss.

"I love you Quinn," Rachel whispered out against the other girl's lips before reconnecting them deeply.

Quinn groaned loudly as she moved her hands to Rachel's waist and tugged her closer, pressing their bodies together. It was Rachel who moaned next and she started moving against Quinn, walking her backwards lightly to reach the bed.

They were almost at the bed when Quinn's foot got tangled in one of their previously discarded pieces of clothing and she broke the kiss to let out a yell as she fell backwards onto the bed. Rachel looked at Quinn for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" An embarrassed Quinn mumbled out as she tried to get her feet loose from what she now realized was Rachel's shorts.

"Ha—I'm sorry babe, I just—that was really quite smooth of you," Rachel got out between her chuckles.

"Well what can I say, I'm just falling for you," Quinn said cheekily with a wink that had Rachel rolling her eyes playfully. She walked to the edge of the bed and pulled Quinn into a sitting position before she moved to straddle the girl's lap.

"Actually, I believe it was my shorts that had you falling," Rachel said as she looped her arms over Quinn's neck as Quinn's hands went to rest on her hips.

"Mmm, no need to get technical," Quinn said as she leaned forward to start kissing along Rachel's neck.

"Not that I want you to stop, but weren't you just saying about how we should sleep?" Rachel asked breathily as she let out a few moans when Quinn started sucking on her neck.

"Not my fault, you and your fucking gorgeous body are rather distracting and all too…tempting," Quinn drawled out as she ran her hands down the outside of the brunette's legs before trailing them teasingly back up the insides.

"Fuck," Rachel breathed out as her eyes fluttered closed and she rolled her hips lightly.

Suddenly she was shifted and she opened her eyes to see a smirking Quinn looking down at her.

"Well, if you insist," Quinn said with a smirk as she leaned in for a deep kiss as she started to trail her hand down Rachel's body.

Rachel groaned and arched into Quinn when the girl started to trail her fingers along her center slowly. Quinn smiled into the kiss and pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth as she eased two fingers into her slowly.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned out as she started moving her hips to meet Quinn's meticulous thrusts. Rachel shifted her leg to get better leverage. She planted her foot on the mattress and bent her leg, unintentionally moving her thigh up and into Quinn's own center.

"Rach," Quinn whispered out as she moved her hips down lightly. Rachel smirked when she felt Quinn grind against her thigh. Quinn's hand only stalled for a minute before she resumed thrusting into the girl beneath her, slowly picking up the pace and force behind every one. Rachel was moving her hips and her thigh up to meet Quinn thrust for thrust and their moaning and panting was slowly getting louder.

"Rach, sweetie, I'm close," Quinn said into Rachel's ear as she buried her face in the other girl's neck.

"Me too Quinn," Rachel responded before putting her hand on Quinn's lower back and pushing the blonde harder onto her thigh.

"Oh, _Rachel,_" she moaned out as she had to fight to focus and keep moving inside the girl beneath her. She felt Rachel's mouth move to her neck and she made a move to swipe her thumb over Rachel's bundle of nerves just as she girl sucked on her neck, hard.

Both of the girls were pushed over the edge as they panted out the other's name. They kept moving against each other slowly until the aftershocks had—for the most part—faded.

Quinn pulled her face out of Rachel's neck, after leaving a soft kiss there, and looked into the girl's eyes.

"I love you Rachel," she said quietly before going in to kiss her as she removed her fingers and wiped them off on the sheets. Rachel whimpered into the kiss lightly at the loss and she broke the kiss with a series of small, loving pecks.

"I love you, Quinn," she said before they shifted so they were laying facing each other. Quinn leaned down to pull the sheet and the blanket over them before making a move to wrap her arm around Rachel's waist.

They stared deep into the other's eyes and both smiled before leaning in for a light kiss. After they broke it, Quinn had a serious look on her face.

"What is it, gorgeous?" Rachel asked as she ran her hands through blonde hair lightly.

"I just—you—um I guess I just wanted to ask if you have any regrets…you know?" Quinn asked shyly as she looked away from Rachel.

"Hey," Rachel said seriously but softly as she guided Quinn's chin back to her so she could look the girl in the eyes. "I will never—and I mean ever—regret this day. I love you so much and nothing has ever felt so…right…before this. You feel right and making love to you felt so, _so_ right," Rachel emphasized and Quinn smiled. "I had thought that I would feel embarrassed or self-conscious afterwards, but I can't explain it—I just feel so…comfortable around you…so safe. I love you Quinn. I have no regret whatsoever, and I can only hope that you feel the same," Rachel said shyly.

"Of course I do, I don't regret any of this. And I agree, that being here and making love to you was so perfect. I've never felt so at ease and free to just be than when I'm with you. I love you," Quinn said before leaning in to kiss Rachel softly.

Rachel smiled into the kiss as it slowed down to just the soft press of lips.

"Goodnight, beautiful," Quinn said after the kiss was broken.

"Night, love," Rachel responded as she moved to snuggle into Quinn, laying her head on her chest and wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist as they both fell into a deep sleep, content in the other's arms.

* * *

The next afternoon, the couple walked into Glee hand-in-hand. They were the first ones to arrive. Quinn sat down and Rachel went to sit down beside her, until Quinn tugged on her hand, making the girl fall into her lap with a loud set of giggles.

"Hey you," Quinn said with a smile as she pecked Rachel on the cheek.

"Hey back gorgeous," Rachel said before she leaned in to give her a proper kiss that had the blonde groaning softly and tightening her hands on slim hips.

"Oh gross, get a room," Santana said with a playful eye roll when she walked into the choir room with Brittany and saw the two girls attached at the mouth. Rachel just deepened the kiss and held her hand up to flick Santana off. Quinn smiled against the girl's mouth and opened her mouth to run her tongue along Rachel's.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned out as she returned her hand to Quinn's hair, with the other one. She vaguely heard people entering the choir room, but she couldn't care less; not When Quinn was doing that thing with her tongue that had Rachel fighting back whimpers.

Meanwhile, in the choir room, various conversations were going on.

"So do you think Mr. Schue is going to go with the usual set up for Sectionals?" Mercedes asked as she sat down.

"I actually have no clue," Kurt said as he thought for a moment. "What is it usually—one group number and Rach's solo?" Kurt said as he looked over to the tiny diva attached by the lips to her girlfriend.

"Yeah that's the usual, but I feel like her has something up his sleeve this year—I mean for a lot of us, it's our last year to win," Tina interjected and they nodded along with her.

"True, true, so do you think he has some sort of game plan already figured out?" Mike asked, having been listening to the conversation.

"I'd say it was a stretch for him to have a plan this soon, but you never know; I mean he wants to win just as bad as we do," Artie added simply.

"Yeah he does," Blaine said as the conversation reached a lull as everyone got lost in their own thoughts.

"Hot," was heard from the doorway as Puck, Finn and Sam entered. Puck was leering at the two girls who were still making out as they made their way over to the risers. Sam just laughed and went to greet Mercedes with a quick peck on the lips. Finn, on his part, still looked pissed and grumbled as he sat down.

"Jesus, are they ever going to break for air?" Tina mumbled out as the club waited for Mr. Schue to make an appearance.

Santana snickered in the back of the risers as something dawned on her. "Probably not," she said as she glanced down at her two best friends. She watched as Quinn rested her hand high on Rachel's thigh—nearly under the brunette's short skirt and she chuckled again.

"I'm fine with that," Puck said as he stared at the two girls.

Mr. Schue rushed into the choir room with a clap of his hands. "So guys I have a plan—uh…" He trailed off awkwardly as he noticed Quinn and Rachel who were still in their own world.

"I got this—," Santana said with a smirk as she stood up and sauntered down the risers to the girls. She reached them and smirked before leaning in and tickling Rachel's sides. Rachel broke the kiss with a squeal as she jumped and started to fall off of Quinn's lap.

And she would have—had Santana not been standing right there. Albeit she was laughing hard, along with the rest of the group.

"What the hell, San?!" Rachel yelled as she got out of her grip and straightened her skirt out before huffing and sitting in the chair beside a slightly dazed Quinn.

"What? Not my fault you didn't notice Mr. Schue entering," Santana said with an evil cackle as she went to sit back down.

"Right—so anyways, as I was saying, I have a plan!" Mr. Schue said, looking rather proud of himself. Everyone else in the room looked on, slightly skeptical.

"So, for Sectionals, I want us to do one group number, but we start off with a song from the girls," Mr. Schue said and the room blew up with some excited and some irate voices.

"Mr. Schue, how is that fair?" Finn's whine was the loudest.

"Well, I wasn't finished yet. As I was saying, then for Regionals, I want us to, again, do a group number but instead have a song done by the boys," Everyone slowly nodded, liking the idea.

"Mr. Schue, what about if we make it to Nationals?" Rachel interjected.

"Right, well for Nationals, I want to do two group numbers, and for the third song, I want to do a duet. Now! There are slight parameters, in that we are going to audition for the spot for who will sing the duet. You can choose whoever you want, but pick a song that is powerful and will leave an impact," Mr. Schue said and instantly, everyone started talking about what they could do and were choosing partners.

"But, for now, we need to focus on Sectionals, which is next Saturday! So, let's start brainstorming some song ideas!" Mr. Schue said enthusiastically and he was encouraged that everyone seemed really excited.

Rachel smiled as she looked over to Quinn as everyone started thinking about songs.

"Figures, he has a plan, but it's when the deadline is fast approaching." Rachel said with an eye roll.

"I take it that last minute preparations are a common thing around here?" Quinn said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh you have no idea," Rachel said laughing along.

"Well, I have a good group song that we could do," Quinn said biting her lip shyly.

"Ooh! Tell the club!" Rachel said excitedly.

"Okay," Quinn said as she went to raise her hand. Suddenly, Santana popped up.

"I know what song we should do for the girl's number!" She said, clearly proud of herself.

"And I believe I have a good group number," Quinn said shyly as Rachel beamed at her.

"Well, by all means, do share," Mr. Schue said, looking happy.

"Well…"

* * *

The rest of Glee had the club practicing the group number that Quinn had chosen. They were all actually excited about the songs this year since they had had full control over what to sing.

By the end of the meeting, everyone was feeling really good about Sectionals and knew that they actually stood a chance. Mr. Schue dismissed them, and he knew that they had this one in the bag.

Rachel and Quinn were giggling to each other after they were dismissed. They didn't notice that everyone had left the room sans Santana and Brittany until they heard the Latina speak.

"You two totally had sex, didn't you?" Santana asked bluntly, breaking the girls out of their stupor.

They both turned to Santana, Quinn with a blush on her face and Rachel with a devilish smirk. Santana started to chuckle at the looks on their faces.

"No need for words, your faces say enough, also the way you two were entirely all over each other earlier," she said through her chuckles. "Nice one, Berry," Santana said, holding out her fist, which was tapped by Rachel. Quinn just looked on, embarrassed by the whole exchange.

Santana just laughed again before linking hands with Brittany and walking out of the room.

"Well that was extremely embarrassing," Quinn muttered out after the couple left the room.

"That's San for you…just be glad she didn't point it out in front of the whole club," Rachel said with a smirk.

"Oh god," Quinn laughed out, realizing that it could have been much worse.

"Now, I do believe we were doing something right before Glee started," Rachel said as she stood up and moved to straddle Quinn's lap.

"Oh god," Quinn repeated though a small moan.

"Rachel's fine," Rachel said with a smirk as she leaned forward and started to kiss along Quinn's neck.

"Mmm, Rach," Quinn groaned out as she rested her hands on the girl's hips.

Rachel smiled against the skin of Quinn's neck before pulling back and connecting her lips to Quinn's in a deep kiss. Quinn broke it when she felt Rachel touching her breast through over her clothes.

"Shit—babe, we shouldn't do this here, anyone could walk in," Quinn moaned out breathily as Rachel began playing with her left breast lightly and kissing along her neck again.

"But doesn't that make it all the more exciting?" Rachel whispered into her ear before going and sucking harshly on the spot below it.

"Fuck!" Quinn gasped out as her hips thrust up involuntarily. Rachel moaned and ground down against her.

Just as Rachel was moving her hand under Quinn's shirt, they heard footsteps accompanied by the sounds of the janitor's cart near the choir room. Rachel jumped off of Quinn, who groaned at the loss.

"You're right, we should go somewhere more private…say like my bedroom?" Rachel asked lowly with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fuck yes," Quinn breathed out as she hopped up and grabbed her stuff before grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her out the door and to her car.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be Sectionals :] Please leave a review, it would make me smile.**

**Also, on a side note, Rest in Peace, Cory Montieth. You were an amazing actor and person and will be dearly missed by many. Also, my thoughts go out to Lea Michele; stay strong.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo Sectionals finally here :] Anyways, thanks to all who read last chapter and have continued to read it, cause you're all amazing. Hope you enjoy! (Sexy times ahead ;3) **

**-TWF**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything…well except for Lilly ;]**

**Also, sorry about the song format later on, I couldn't really think of a more efficient was to designate who was singing what, so sorry if it's blah.**

* * *

The Friday before Sectionals, all the Glee kids were running through their songs in the auditorium, putting the finishing touches on everything before they would perform the next day. After they had run through it enough, they just started goofing off. Everyone was confident with their performance so they started to sing and dance around with each other energetically.

Rachel met Quinn's eyes as she sang and she danced over to her comically and Quinn started laughing as she danced towards her too. Santana was looking at the two while singing with a smile on her face.

Santana jumped in at the last minute and grabbed Rachel around the waist and spun her around, making the girl yell lightly before she laughed and kept singing. Santana let her go with a spin and Rachel lost her footing and let out a squeal as she waited to hit the ground.

Instead she felt strong but gentle arms wrapping around her and she looked up into the hazel eyes of her girlfriend that were sparkling with happiness. Quinn smiled and leaned down and captured Rachel in a soft kiss, still holding the girl in a dip.

They broke apart with smiles as the song finished and Quinn moved so Rachel was standing on her feet solidly. Everyone was cheering and obviously excited. They heard clapping and they looked off of the stage and saw Mr. Schue.

"I have to say—and this isn't a biased opinion…well not completely…" He trailed off with a chuckle that was echoed by a few before continuing, I really think that you guys have this one in the bag."

They all cheered again and hugged each other.

"Now, before we go, Rachel asked me if she could perform something, so if you will," he said, gesturing for everyone to sit down off of the stage. Quinn looked to Rachel with a raised eyebrow and Rachel just bit her lip and winked.

"Just go sit down there, gorgeous," she said before pecking her lips and walking towards the piano.

"Right, so, first, I just wanted to say that I am proud of us and I know that we can do this—because this is our year," Rachel said and she smiled widely when the club clapped and whooped.

"Second, I wanted to sing a song for Quinn, the most amazing girl I have ever met and am very much in love with,"

"I love you too, Rach!" Quinn shouted out and there was a collective 'awww' from the club.

"So, without further ado, Quinn, this one's for you," Rachel said as she walked over to the piano and sat in front of it.

Quinn smiled up at her girl when she started playing.

_It's her hair and her eyes today _

_That just simply take me away _

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love _

_Makes me shiver but in a good way. _

_All the times I have sat and stared _

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair _

_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays, _

_With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say _

Quinn smiled shyly at Rachel as she reached up and twirled her finger in her hair while batting her eyelashes. Rachel smiled widely as she bit back a laugh and continued the song.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am _

_And my voice shakes along with my hands _

_Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_And I'm out of my league once again _

Rachel looked down at Quinn and winked, keeping the tune going beautifully.

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me _

_As the world spins around her she laughs, _

_Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling _

_But it's no surprise _

Rachel's eyes locked onto Quinn's as she sang the next part of the song and Quinn mouthed out 'I love you' as she looked up at who she believed to be the love of her life.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am _

_And my voice shakes along with my hands _

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _

_But I'd rather be here than on land _

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_And I'm out of my league once again. _

Quinn's eyes stayed locked onto dark brown and she forgot that there was anyone else in the room aside from them, but she couldn't care less.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_

_That just simply take me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way_

_All the times I have sat and stared _

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes_

_And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

Quinn smiled up at the girl as she felt a couple tears make their way out of her eyes.

_'Cause I love her with all that I am _

_And my voice shakes along with my hands _

_'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

_Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_And I'm out of my league once again_

Rachel finished the song and everyone clapped extremely loud. Her performance had been spectacular—not that they expected anything less, but this one was so emotion filled that it had everyone smiling. Even Finn's upset expression cracked slightly.

"That was great, Rachel. You all are dismissed, I'll see you tomorrow!" Mr. Schue said excitedly and people started filing out.

Quinn nearly tripped in her rush to get on the stage to Rachel. Once she reached Rachel, she wrapped the girl up in a fierce hug.

"I love you so much Rachel, and I don't know what I'd do without you. And you have to believe that you are perfect for me and definitely not out of my league," Quinn said as she held Rachel tightly and tried to control her tears. Rachel chuckled lightly and reached up to wipe at Quinn's cheek.

"I love you, Quinn and you'll never have to worry about that, cause I'm never letting you go. I'm working on it…you're just so amazing and sometimes it's hard to believe you're mine. But I'll do everything I can to keep you as mine now that you gave me this amazing gift," Rachel said as she left a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

"Promise?" Quinn said vulnerably. Rachel pulled back enough to look into Quinn's eyes.

"I swear on my voice that there will never be a day that I won't love you with all that I am," Rachel said earnestly and Quinn raised her eyebrow, shocked.

"God do I love you," Quinn said before she leaned in for a loving and passionate kiss. Rachel whimpered at all the emotion that Quinn was pouring into the kiss and cleared her head for a second before regaining her footing and kissing back with just as much meaning. Quinn groaned before breaking the kiss.

"And I swear on my life that I will love you always and do everything I can to keep you happy," Quinn said as she cupped Rachel's face and smiled at her.

"Well you're doing a good job so far," Rachel said with a chuckle before leaning in for a deep kiss. Both girls could tell that this was a lot deeper than just another high school relationship.

Rachel broke the kiss and look into darkened hazel eyes. "Take me home Quinn," Rachel whispered out and Quinn smiled and nodded, leading the girl towards the exit.

* * *

The next afternoon, Rachel was pacing back and forth in her room. They had to leave to go and perform at Sectionals in less than thirty minutes and Rachel was freaking out.

"What if someone messes up? I mean what if not everyone is ready? Or something happens and we get disqualified?" Rachel rushed out exasperatedly and she glanced over to Quinn who was lying on her bed with her hands folded behind her head. "How are you not freaking out over this?" Rachel all but yelled out as she took in how relaxed Quinn was.

Quinn smiled and sat up, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the bed, her feet on the ground. "Come here," she said as she held out her hand. Rachel walked over to her and stood in between her legs. Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's hips and shifted to lightly kiss her stomach over her dress.

"I'm not going to lie, I am nervous, but I'm not fretting because I know how good we are. I believe in us and sweetie, I believe in you," Quinn said as she looked up at the girl. Rachel smiled and placed her hands around Quinn's neck.

"How is it that you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"

Quinn smiled up at her girl, "Not sure, must be a gift," she said cheekily with a wink. Rachel smirked and shifted so that she was straddling Quinn's lap. "Mmm, you know I can also make you feel better without words," Quinn said as she ran her hands down Rachel's back and pulled her down while thrusting her hips up.

"Fuck," Rachel gasped out as she ground down against Quinn and let out a quiet whimper.

"You read my mind, beautiful," Quinn said as she leaned in for a deep kiss. Rachel groaned and threaded her fingers into Quinn's hair as she opened her mouth to her girlfriend's tireless tongue. Quinn moaned as Rachel let their tongues slide together slowly.

Rachel ran one of her hands down Quinn's neck until she reached Quinn's breast. She cupped it and squeezed lightly. Quinn gasped and Rachel quickly took control of the kiss, sucking on Quinn's tongue softly and making her whimper loudly.

Rachel smirked into the kiss and started to push Quinn lightly to lay down on the bed. Quinn moved until her back was flat against the bed and she pulled Rachel down on top of her; the brunette's leg falling between her own and she let out a long groan.

Rachel moved to kiss Quinn's neck as she trailed her hand down from Quinn's breast to the hem of her dress.

"Mmm, please Rach," Quinn moaned out as she bucked her hips when Rachel ran her fingertips up and down her inner thigh teasingly.

"As you wish, gorgeous," Rachel uttered out. She had just pushed Quinn's panties aside when her door burst open suddenly and she looked up to see Santana standing there.

"FUCK! GET OUT!"

"AUGH! What the hell?!" Santana and Rachel said at the same time.

Rachel quickly pulled her hand out from Quinn's dress and moved back, only to fall off of her bed and land on the floor with a muffled thump.

"I am going to fucking murder her," Rachel growled out as she laid on the floor.

"Shit, are you okay sweetie?" Quinn asked as she got up to kneel down beside Rachel.

"I'll be fine, but I feel bad for you, I was about to fuck you senseless and now you have to wait the whole competition," Rachel said as she took her girlfriend's proffered hand and pulled herself up to sit on the bed.

"Yeah that kinda does suck…that just means it will be worth the wait…right? Though I think I may join you in your ploy to kill San," Quinn said with a chuckle before she pecked Rachel on the cheek.

"You can bet it will be," she husked out and kissed Quinn quickly before pulling back. "You can come in now," Rachel called out to her now closed door.

Santana walked in with her eyes covered. "Are you sure it's safe, cause I think I'm going to need therapy after witnessing that."

"Fuck you Satan," Rachel bit out with a glare. Santana uncovered her eyes and looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Not so fun when you're the one being twat-swatted, is it Berry?" Santana asked as her smirk widened.

"Oh please, I have walked in on you and Brittany in way worse situations, merely because you forwent closing the damn door; at least my door was closed—learn to knock," Rachel retorted angrily. She felt Quinn's hand run up and down her arm and she calmed down. She looked over at Quinn who smiled.

"What was so important, Santana?" Quinn asked, turning to look at the girl.

"Uh—Sectionals, duh. So get your asses into gear and let's get going," she said as she walked out of the door.

"Come on dear, let's go win Sectionals," Quinn said with a smile as she grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

They arrived at McKinley, where Sectionals was being held and were waiting in the choir room. They had just watched to other two choir groups perform and they were a mix of nervous excitement; pretty confident that they could win it all.

"All right, everybody, gather round," Mr. Schue said as he walked back in. "Now, I believe in all of you and I know you can do this, now let's go out there and show those other clubs that the New Directions are going to win it all this year!" He said enthusiastically before they all put their hands in and cheered.

They got set up behind the curtain and Quinn passed Rachel on her way to her spot.

"I love you, now go show everyone that you're a star," Quinn said with a quick kiss to Rachel's lips. She ran over to her spot and got in place just as the music started.

Rachel started the song off strongly and Quinn smiled slightly at the sassy flair her girlfriend was putting into her singing.

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And if they give you shhhh..._

_Then they can walk on by._

Santana took the next parts as the girls all started dancing together. Off to the side, Mr. Schue and the boys were all watching on, impressed at the amazing girls of the club.

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground_

_And I can't hear a sound_

_But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Walk, walk on over there_

_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_

Rachel and Santana's voices meshed amazingly as they sang the next bit before the chorus. They winked at each other and smirked as they slowly walked forward.

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

All the girls joined in and danced around each other intensely and sang beautifully.

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

Mercedes strutted out of the formation singing her part with attitude. All of the girls smirked, because they really loved the way this song just came together.

_I'm firing up on that runway_

_I know we're gonna get there someday_

_But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!" no_

Tina took the next lines and smiled out into the crowd.

_Talk, talk turns into air_

_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

Mercedes' and Tina's voices meshed to sing the next part of the song as the two girls danced around the other.

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_Keep talking, all I know is_

All of the girls joined in again for the chorus and they knew that they were doing an amazing job.

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

Quinn and Brittany stepped forward and danced while they alternated the next lines, with Quinn starting it off.

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_

_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd_

_You better keep on walking_

_I don't wanna hear your talking, Boy'd_

The two blondes sang the next part and smirked discreetly at their girlfriends who were both staring at them with lust in their eyes.

_Your words don't mean a thing_

_I'm not listening_

_They're just like water off my wings_

All of the girls joined in to belt out the end of the song as they did a complicated set of dance moves that Brittany herself choreographed. They looked into the audience and smiled when they saw everybody up on their feet and dancing with smiles on their faces.

_Mama told me not to waste my life_

_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_

_And they can't detain you_

_'Cause wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_

_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_

_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_

_These wings are made to fly._

They finished the song on a powerful note as they held it and the audience burst into applause. All the girls smiled at each other as the boys walked onto the stage behind them. They all shifted and got into position to start the next song.

Rachel looked out into the crowd with a smiled before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are the New Directions," She said as she got into position.

The band opened the song and they all sang the first two lines together.

_This is what we're here for. _

_This is what we're here for. _

Kurt and Santana stepped out of the formation as the rest of the club started dancing as they sang their lines together.

_Friday, came home waved to a neighbor I don't know. _

_He smiled at me and I believed he was doing just fine. _

_His eyes can't lie. _

_There's something tearing him up on the inside._

Kurt and Santana moved back as Sam and Tina walked forward as they sang their parts.

_I wonder what it is, I should ask him. _

_But I've got my own life _

_Will I pass by? _

_Or am I gonna take the time?_

_Take the time…_

During the chorus, everyone joined in and stared dancing the choreography that Brittany and Mike had concocted together.

_This is what we're here for. _

_To show the world how you love it. _

_This is what we're made for. _

_To lay it all down like you did. _

_When we feel useless, you still use us. _

_Help us not forget. _

_This is what we're here for. _

_This is what we're here for. _

Quinn and Blaine danced out of the group to sing their lines together and they were both expressive and could see people in the crowd smiling, which led them to smile. Quinn looked around to Rachel and licked her lips, making the girl blush lightly.

_We're here to slow down, reach out _

_And take a better look around. _

_Just a little bit of time can change a life _

Mercedes and Artie stepped out to sing their lines and they sang passionately, both knowing that the club was doing a good job.

_So I won't walk by and leave up to the next guy _

_I wanna be what I believe all of the time _

_I've got my own life, but it's not mine—no!_

By the time the chorus came around again, everyone was singing passionately and smiling at the crowd, who were on their feet and dancing along to the song.

_This is what we're here for. _

_To show the world how you love it. _

_This is what we're made for. _

_To lay it all down like you did. _

_When we feel useless, you still use us. _

_Help us not forget. _

_This is what we're here for. _

_This is what we're here for. _

Rachel and Puck stepped forward and smirked. Their voices sounded great together and they knew it. Rachel glanced to Quinn and winked at her girlfriend, who blushed and bit her lip lightly.

_To give, to love, to be the ones to show that you have overcome the dark, _

Brittany, Mike and Finn joined Rachel and Puck to sing the next lines as the song started to reach its end.

_The night, the pain we fight...that you are alive. _

The rest of the club joined in to finish the song off and as they all came together, they knew that this was their year to win it all.

_This is what we're here for. _

_To show the world how you love it. _

_This is what we're made for. _

_To lay it all down like you did. _

_When we feel useless, you still use us. _

_Help us not forget. _

_This is what we're here for. _

_This is what we're here for._

The song ended and they all watched as the audience stayed standing and clapped and cheered for them loudly. They all bowed and ran off the stage, jubilant that they had done a good job.

Quinn turned around to find Rachel when she was suddenly captured in an intense lip lock with said girl. She moaned and wrapped her arms around her small waist as the girl fisted her hands into her hair.

Rachel pulled back and chuckled lightly at the goofy smile on Quinn's face.

"Woah," Quinn breathed out as she opened her eyes to look at her smiling girlfriend.

"Hey gorgeous," Rachel said with a lip bite.

"Hey back beautiful, not that I'm complaining, but what was that kiss for?" Quinn asked as she ran her fingertips along Rachel's lower back.

"Oh no reason, just thought you looked so sexy out there and I couldn't help but thinking about how much I want to get you home—more specifically to my bed," Rachel said with a teasing lip bite.

"Well you won't hear any protesting from me. But after we are announced winners, then definitely we are going to yours," Quinn said with a wink.

"Mmm, your confidence is sexy."

"Not as sexy as you," Quinn responded with a light peck.

They were broken apart by Santana and Brittany tackling them in a hug.

"Come on bitches, let's go be crowned victors," Santana said as the announcer on the stage called the groups up there for the award ceremony.

They all walked onto the stage and took their place. Quinn grabbed a nervous Rachel's hand and the girl smiled. Santana grabbed Rachel's other hand as they waited for the judge to announce the winner.

When he announced the New Directions as winners, everyone in the crowd was clapping loudly. Mr. Schue took a moment and stepped back to look at his students and he had never been more proud. He also saw a renewed vigor in all of their eyes. This year they weren't going to go down without a fight. They really were something special and he knew they were ready to win it all.

As they all made their way off of the stage and into the choir room, they were still cheering and dancing around. When they got to the choir room, they were met with cheers as the parents of the kids in the club were waiting for them.

Rachel and Quinn spotted their parents talking to each other. Quinn looked to the girl standing next to her mom and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my…no fucking way!" Quinn shouted out as she realized who it was. Rachel looked to Quinn confusedly as she looked at the girl standing next to Judy.

_Holy cow, she's gorgeous—not as gorgeous as Quinn, but still._ Rachel thought as the girl turned to look at Quinn with a smile. She was a little taller than Rachel with dark brown hair and very pale skin. She had a smattering of freckles across her face and piercing green eyes.

"Hey there Quinn—surprise!" She said with a smile. Quinn was still standing there with her mouth hanging open. At the sound of the girl's voice she broke out of her stupor. She let go of Rachel's hand and ran forward to pull the girl into an intense hug.

Rachel followed and tried to swallow her jealousy at the two girls who were smiling and hugging tightly.

"We'll just be out in the parking lot Rach," her Daddy said to her and she watched as her parents and Judy walked out.

"I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?" Quinn asked as she pulled back from the hug.

"Your mom called me, and I figured—hey, why not I mean I haven't seen you in forever and I missed you," the girl said and Rachel crossed her arms with a small huff that went unnoticed by the two girls.

"I missed you too and I'm sorry we haven't talked much, but life's been crazy lately—a good crazy but still," Quinn said with a smile.

"I totally understand, but it's nice to see you…you seem really happy."

"I am—I really, really am. Life's been better to me lately," Quinn responded. Rachel let out a small cough and Quinn finally turned to her.

"Oh—right, I'm sorry. Rachel, this is my friend Lilly, she was the girl I stayed with when I was kicked out. And Lils, this is my amazing girlfriend, Rachel," Quinn said as she wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist who smiled and snuggled into her.

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel said while holding her hand out. Lilly just smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled on it lightly, wrapping Rachel up in a hug. Rachel was shocked at first but eventually hugged back.

"Thanks for making Quinn happy," Lilly said lowly and Rachel smiled.

"She makes me just as happy," Rachel said as she hugged the girl. She could hear Quinn chuckling behind her.

"Alright Lils, enough, unhand my girlfriend," Quinn said teasingly and Lilly let go with a chuckle.

"No need to be jealous Quinn, you know I don't roll that way."

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, but I can't help it, she's just so amazing and beautiful," she responded and Rachel blushed lightly.

"Oh please, coming from the most gorgeous girl in the room," Rachel muttered as she snuck and arm around the blonde's waist.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Quinn asked playfully.

"No, I'm too busy looking at you," Rachel answered with a wink.

"Good answer gorgeous," Quinn said with a quick peck to Rachel's lips.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Has the big bad Fabray been tamed?" Lilly asked with fake shock.

"Never, I still have my wild moments," she said with a wink to Rachel who blushed brightly.

"Woah, TMI there Quinn," Lilly said with a laugh.

"What's up bitches? You ready to head out to go to Puck's party? Who are you?" Santana asked as she noticed the brunette Quinn and Rachel seemed to be talking to.

"San, this is Lilly, my friend that I stayed with when I was kicked out. Lilly, this is Santana…and her girlfriend Brittany," she added onto the end when Britt came up behind Santana.

"Nice to meet you," Brittany said cheerily.

"Yeah," San responded, trying to analyze this girl to see if she would cause any problems like the last person from Quinn's past had done.

"You can put the claws away San, she's not like Allie," Quinn said as she noticed the way Santana was scrutinizing her friend.

"Ugh, I hate that bitch," Lilly said with disgust written on her features. Santana cracked a smile at that.

"Maybe you're not so bad after all—so long as you don't mess with my girl's here, we should get along just fine,"

"Don't worry—I definitely won't. I'm one hundred percent straight," Lilly said with a chuckle.

"Okay well good. Anyways, you two coming or what?" Santana asked Quinn and Rachel.

"Yeah sure, is it cool if Lilly comes too? I kinda want to catch up with her," Quinn said as she draped her arm across Rachel's shoulders. She felt Rachel tighten her hold on her waist and she smiled.

"Yeah sure, like Puck would care—she's hot and I'm sure he'll try to hit on her before the night's over," Santana said with a chuckle.

"Well thanks for the compliment," Lilly said with a chuckle. "Now who is this Puck guy, and is he hot?" she asked and Quinn rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Ugh gross," Quinn and Santana uttered out at the same time.

"I suppose he is—I mean I don't really think of him that way," Rachel also said.

"You think Puck is hot?" Quinn turned to her girlfriend with amusement.

"I guess? I mean Noah is like my brother—we kinda dated for like…a week back in sophomore year but it was too weird," Rachel shuddered as she recalled the memory.

"Hold up—you dated Puck?!" Quinn asked, shocked. "I thought it was just Finn you dated," she mumbled out.

"Aww babe, don't be upset, I didn't think it was important, I mean it didn't mean anything and he was respectful and didn't hound after me like Finn did. So no reason to get all jealous," Rachel said as she leant up and kissed Quinn on the neck lightly.

Quinn took in a quick breath as she looked down at her girl with fire in her eyes. She leaned down and claimed Rachel's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Can you two keep it in your pants for long enough for us to get to the fucking party?" Santana yelled out.

"I take it this is a normal occurrence?" Lilly asked as she looked over at her friend.

"Ugh—you have no idea," Santana mumbled out as she moved forward. She quickly moved in and picked Rachel up and placed her over her shoulder. Quinn whined at the loss of contact that quickly turned into a giggle when she saw Rachel struggling against Santana's strong grip.

"C'mon Shrimp, say bye to your parents so we can go," Santana said as she walked out of the door.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the club at the party," Quinn said as they walked out of the now empty choir room followed by Lilly and Brittany.

* * *

Quinn pulled up to Puck's house and she watched as Lilly parked behind her.

"I'm gonna stay sober so that we can drive up home," Quinn said as she turned the car off and looked to Rachel.

"I will too, that way you won't be alone…plus I want to be sober enough that I can stay awake to fuck you well into the night after the party," Rachel said nonchalantly and smirked at Quinn's moan.

"Fuck is it too late to go back to yours?" Quinn moaned out.

"Sorry babe, let's go celebrate our win and you can reconnect with Lilly," Rachel said with a wink as she got out of the car. Quinn followed and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Oh for fuck's sake you two," Santana yelled from where she had just gotten out of her own car.

"You really weren't kidding about those two," Lilly mumbled under her breath.

"Nope I wasn't," Santana said with an eye roll as she passed the girls and grabbed Quinn's belt. Everyone had changed quickly after the show to not ruin their dresses.

"Fuck off," Quinn grumbled out as she fixed her belt and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Come on Lils," Quinn said as she walked up to the front door behind Santana and Brittany.

"By the way, we're staying sober," Quinn said to Lilly.

"Aww you really have been tamed," Lilly said with a fake pout. "I am too though, I have to drive back later tonight," she said.

"You could just stay with us tonight so you don't have to make the drive," Quinn offered.

"I don't want to intrude," she responded.

"You won't be. We're staying at mine but I'd be happy to offer you the guestroom and my dad's won't care," Rachel responded and Lilly smiled.

"That would be great Rachel, thanks," Lilly said sincerely as they reached the door and walked inside. There was mildly loud music playing from the basement. It was just a small celebratory party consisting only of the Glee kids.

The girls walked down to the basement and smiled when they got down there.

"JEW BABE!" Puck yelled from across the room as he started to make his way over to them.

"JEW BRO!" Rachel yelled back just as enthusiastically as she ran forward and jumped into his arms.

Quinn just laughed at their weird relationship.

"In case you were wondering—that's Puck," Quinn said lowly into Lilly's ear as she watched her friend checking him out.

"Mmm, he is definitely hot," Lilly said with a smirk and laughed when Quinn let out a small 'ugh gross'.

"Hey guys, glad you're here," Puck said and then he caught sight of Lilly and he smiled. "And who are you?" He asked, enamored by this beautiful girl.

"I'm Lilly, Quinn's friend from her old school," she said with a sweet smile of her own.

"Well I'm Puck," he said, almost shyly.

"I know, cool place you got here, Puck," she said as she walked past him with a wink.

"Dude, your friend is hot," Puck whispered out to Quinn as he watched her walk more into the room, even though she knew no one.

"I know, and she's totally straight and thinks you're hot," Quinn said and she laughed as Puck's face lit up.

"Dude thank you," Puck said and Quinn laughed louder.

"Come on, let's go party," Quinn said as she pulled Rachel towards the rest of the Glee Club.

After Quinn had introduced Lilly to everyone, the music was turned up and everyone was having fun just dancing and letting go.

Quinn and Lilly had talked for quite a while about what they had been doing since they left and Quinn made a promise in her head to not go so long without seeing Lilly for this long ever again. She really did miss the girl and all of her joking and sarcasm.

They continued to talk until her and Lilly, plus Rachel were pulled to their feet by a tipsy Santana and Brittany to come and dance with them.

That was how Quinn found herself later, with Rachel's back pressed against her front, grinding against her and it was seriously testing Quinn's will power.

Rachel, on her part, knew what she was doing to Quinn and she turned around with a smirk. Just as she was about to lean in for a kiss, they heard a rather drunk Puck shouting over the music.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?" He yelled out and cheered when he also heard cheers coming from the rest of the club. Rachel just rolled her eyes as she watched all of her friends gather on the floor.

"Come on babe, this should be interesting," Rachel said as she led Quinn over to the group. Quinn sat down and Rachel sat down next to her and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Oh fuck off you two the game is about to start!" Santana yelled as she sat down on the other side of Rachel. They broke apart with a chuckle. Lilly sat down on the other side of Quinn and winked at the girl.

"This should be interesting seeing as everyone else is drunk," Lilly said with a chuckle as she looked around the group. Quinn laughed and nodded.

"Oh the blackmail possibilities," she said as Kurt sat down, bringing an empty wine cooler bottle with him.

"Alright dude, you brought the bottle, you spin first," Puck said and Kurt hesitantly spun it. It stopped and he looked at Rachel, where the bottle was pointing.

"Oh god," he said awkwardly, "uh…sorry about this Rach," was mumbled out as he scooted closer to her. Rachel just shrugged and leaned in for a short peck on the lips. Rachel returned back to her seat as everyone laughed at how awkward that was.

"Alright, my turn I guess," she said as she spun the bottle. When it stopped, her mouth dropped and she looked back at Quinn. Then she looked to Lilly who the bottle was pointing at.

"It's all good Rach, I trust both of you," Quinn let out slowly, "so long as someone behaves," she said with a pointed look to Lilly who just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she leaned across Quinn's lap and grabbed the back of Rachel's neck and pulled her in for an intense kiss. Rachel let out a squeak at the sudden feeling and kissed back for a moment until she felt Quinn breaking them apart.

"Alright, alright that's enough," Quinn said with a huff.

"I'm sorry babe, I—she—," Quinn cut her off with a sweet peck.

"I'm not mad, she did that to try and piss me off," Quinn said with an eye roll and a chuckle. Rachel looked over to Lilly who was laughing along with the rest of the gang. Well some of them were laughing, a few of the boys looked a tad flustered and Rachel shuddered at the thought.

A few more rounds and some wholly awkward kisses between Blaine and Santana, then Blaine and Puck, it was Puck's turn to spin the bottle.

He spun it and when it stopped he couldn't fight the smirk. He looked up to Lilly and saw that she had a similar look on her face. She crawled over to him and winked before pulling him into an intense kiss that had him groaning. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his and he kissed her back intensely, grabbing her around the waist. She smirked into the kiss that lasted a few more seconds before she broke it.

"Fucking hell," he breathed out and she just chuckled and returned to her place beside Quinn. She looked around the room and saw many shocked faces, and then the smirking faces of Quinn, Rachel and Santana. She winked at them before spinning the bottle.

She let out an evil chuckle when she met Quinn's eyes, who just rolled them laughed. She thought she heard some groans from the boys and a low growl from Rachel but she wasn't too deterred.

She turned more to Quinn, who the bottle had landed on and leaned in. She kissed Quinn deeply and Quinn kissed back for a second before she felt Rachel tugging on her arm.

Quinn let out a chuckle.

"You're a bitch," Quinn said with a laugh as she looked at Lilly.

"Sorry Rachel, I was just trying to make you jealous," Lilly said with a chuckle when she saw Rachel start to laugh.

"It's cool, I trust you guys too," Rachel said as Quinn spun the bottle and she couldn't hold back her grin when it stopped. Quinn turned to Rachel with a big smile.

"Well would you look at that?" She whispered lowly and Rachel smirked.

"Oh shut up and kiss me," Rachel said and she moaned lowly when Quinn captured her lips in a deep kiss. She felt her incessant tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth to meet Quinn's tongue and moaned louder. She felt Quinn's hand on her hip and she tangled her hands in blonde locks.

"Fucking hell, now they have a reason to get their freaky on," Santana groaned and rolled her eyes.

Rachel fell backwards until she was laying on the ground with Quinn partially on top of her, still kissing the hell out of her.

"Alright, break it up, bitches, I'd rather not have a repeat of earlier," Santana yelled as she pushed on Quinn's shoulder until the two broke apart.

"Fuck you Satan that was your own damn fault," Rachel growled out as she returned to a sitting position.

"What was her fault?" Puck asked hopefully.

Santana opened her mouth to respond but Rachel clapped her hand over her mouth. "Don't even think about it," Rachel said with a glare and she watched Santana roll her eyes and nod. Rachel removed her hand and looked back to the rest of the group. She noticed that most of the guys were leaning in, hoping to hear what had happened.

She rolled her eyes and reached for the bottle. It landed on Tina and after yet another awkward kiss, the game got going again.

Too soon before long though, everyone was getting bored. Especially when Puck got Lilly again which led to another make out session.

"Alright, I'm bored, let's go do something else," Santana said as she got up and pulled Britt along with her. "Anyone up for a game of quarters?" She asked and a few people agreed.

Quinn looked over to Rachel who was looking at her with a wanton look in her eye.

"Do you—um do you want to go?" Quinn said as she looked into Rachel's dark eyes. Rachel just bit her lip and nodded and Quinn groaned lowly.

"Fuck okay, let me just tell Lils. By the looks of it, she's gonna stay here tonight," she said with a curled lip as she got up and pulled Rachel up with her. Rachel just nodded and went to gather their things and say bye to people.

"Hey, Lils, break for air for a fucking second," Quinn shouted out. Lilly pulled off of Puck's lips, who growled at the loss, and looked up at her friend. "Rach and I are going. I'll text you directions to her house cause I want to see you before you leave tomorrow," Quinn said with a smirk and a wink as she walked off. Lilly just nodded and turned back to Puck.

She pulled out her phone and quickly sent Lilly the text and found Rachel waiting for her.

"Ready babe?" Quinn asked as she grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged her outside.

"You have no idea how ready I am for you Quinn," Rachel husked out and Quinn moaned as she opened the door for Rachel before getting in the car herself and speeding off.

* * *

They made it to Rachel's house in record time. But it still felt like a long drive because of the way Rachel kept teasingly running her hand up Quinn's inner thigh and occasionally brushing against her center through her jeans.

When they pulled into Rachel's driveway and they all but ran into the house and up the stairs into Rachel's room. Quinn walked in behind Rachel and went to shut the door. She turned around and leaned against it. Rachel stalked towards her and Quinn smirked, reaching behind herself and clicking the lock.

At the sound of the lock, Rachel's resolve snapped and she moved forward quickly, pressing herself against Quinn and kissing her deeply. Quinn whimpered and ran her hands down Rachel's back. She reached her ass and gripped it before moving her thigh between the brunette's legs and pulling her down onto it harshly.

"Fuck!" Rachel broke the kiss as she yelled out at the sensation.

"Getting there babe," Quinn growled lowly into Rachel's ear before nipping on her neck. Rachel whimpered loudly at the sensation. Quinn grabbed Rachel's ass again, but this time used it as leverage to pick her up.

Rachel quickly got the message as she wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and gripped onto her shoulders as Quinn continued to assault her neck. Quinn started walking them back towards the bed and when she felt her knees hit it, she slowly kneeled on it before lowering her and Rachel onto it.

Rachel kept her legs wrapped around Quinn's waist as she pulled the girl off of her neck and into an intense kiss. Quinn groaned and reached for the hem of Rachel's shirt and broke the kiss momentarily to yank it over her head.

Rachel reached up and started to work on the buttons of Quinn's shirt but quickly got frustrated. She growled as she reached for the hem of the shirt and pulled it over Quinn's head in one fluid motion. Rachel let her legs fall from Quinn's waist as she reached up and unclasped Quinn's bra while nipping at her collarbone.

She felt Quinn shift to straddle her as she sat up more fully so that she was straddling her lap. Quinn reached behind Rachel's back and got her bra off just as she felt Rachel's mouth close around her nipple and suck harshly.

"Fuck Rach!" She shouted out as she bucked her hips into her girlfriend. Rachel pulled off of her nipple with a slight pop and looked up at her flushed girlfriend.

"Oh, I will," Rachel husked out before she suddenly flipped them over so that she had a shocked Quinn lying beneath her. "I plan on finishing what I started earlier…and then some," Rachel husked out against Quinn's stomach as she worked her way down the panting girl's body.

"Fuck, please Rach, I need you," Quinn whined out as she thrust her hips up in search of contact.

"You have me babe," Rachel teased as she started to toy with Quinn's belt.

"Not what I meant," Quinn groaned out as she canted her hips.

"Do share Quinn, what did you mean?" Rachel asked as she got Quinn's belt and pants undone and started to tug on them lightly.

"Fuck, I need you to touch me Rachel," Quinn gasped out as she felt her pants and soaked panties being pulled off of her.

"But Quinn…I am touching you," Rachel teased as she got Quinn's pants and panties all the way off. "Just tell me what you need, Quinn. Tell me what you want," Rachel husked out lowly as she started to kiss up Quinn's thigh. Quinn whimpered at the contact and she relented.

"Lick me Rach, I want your tongue inside of me," Quinn moaned out. Rachel groaned at the request and instantly obliged. She leant up and licked a long stripe through Quinn's center. Quinn yelled out at the contact and Rachel silently thanked that her room was soundproofed. She felt one of Quinn's hands tangle in her hair, urging her on as the other gripped at the sheet.

Rachel reached up and sucked Quinn's small bundle of nerves into her mouth and began sucking harshly.

"Oh—OH Rachel, oh shit," Quinn yelled out. Rachel smirked and poised two fingers at the girl's dripping entrance. Without warning she thrust them inside and Quinn let out a loud scream and began to move her hips against Rachel desperately.

Rachel smirked as she could feel Quinn tightening around her fingers. She curled her fingers to hit that spot while she sucked hard on Quinn's clit, sending the girl flying over the edge with a scream of her name.

"OHH—YESSS, RACHEL!" Quinn screamed out as she came, Rachel's fingers still moving in her slowly as she shook through the aftershocks.

"Oh my god, Rachel," Quinn moaned out as Rachel removed her fingers. She quickly moved down and started lapping at Quinn's center, sending the girl into yet another toe-curling orgasm a few moments later.

"Rachel—holy—god do I love you," Quinn panted out as she felt Rachel kissing her way back up her body.

"Well that's a relief, because I love you too," Rachel husked out before she was being pulled into a deep kiss. Quinn broke the kiss and smirked at Rachel, who was now straddling her stomach and moving her hips in slow circles.

"Your turn," Quinn said with a smirk as she used her strength to flip them over as she trailed a hand down Rachel's body. She reached the hem of the girl's skirt and unzipped it and pulled it, along with her ruined panties, off.

She trailed her fingertips back up the inside of Rachel's thigh and lightly through her center.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned out as she bucked her hips into Quinn's hand as the girl teasingly ran her fingers along the girl's entrance.

"What do you want Rach?" Quinn asked out, repeating Rachel's words from earlier.

"Fuck, I want your fingers inside of me, please," Rachel moaned out and she let out a yell when Quinn complied and filled her with two fingers.

"Quinn! Oh god, faster, please," Rachel whined when Quinn kept her slow and torturous pace. It was setting her on fire, but it was also frustrating as hell.

"As you wish, beautiful," Quinn whispered out into Rachel's ear before leaning down and nipping at Rachel's neck roughly while thrusting into her harder.

"Oh god, OH, FUCK!" Rachel shouted out as she moved her hips to match Quinn's thrusts. Quinn smirked as she continued to leave a mark on Rachel's neck. She felt the girl tightening around her fingers and she knew it wouldn't take much. She swiped her thumb over her clit while moving to suck harshly on the other side of the girl's neck.

"Oh, Oh, OH—QUINN!" Rachel screamed out as her back arched and she was sent into a mind-blowing orgasm. She slowly started to come back down to earth and she opened her eyes in time to see Quinn putting her soaked fingers into her mouth.

"Fuck, Quinn," Rachel groaned out at the sight.

"Oh don't worry Rach, I'm not done with you yet," Quinn said lowly as she started to kiss her way down Rachel's body.

"I was hoping you would say that," Rachel moaned out as she felt Quinn's mouth on her.

They stayed up late into the night as they made love over and over again until they passed out from exhaustion. Both girls feeling extremely warm and loved in the arms of the other.

* * *

**So wow, long chapter. I know it's been a while, but life got kinda hectic. Anyways, this one kind of ended up just writing itself. I got more and more into it and decided to throw Lilly in there on a whim. Some people had said that they wanted to see some of Quinn's past, so here you go, hope you enjoyed Sectionals and meeting Lilly. She may or may not make more appearances in the future—all up to what you guys think of her, so please leave a review, it would make me happy!**

**-TWF**

**Songs: Out of my league by Stephen Speaks; Wings by Little Mix and This is what we're here for by The Afters. You should go listen, they're all really fun and cute.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm at a bit of a block with this story. Like I know where I want to take it but I'm not positive how to get there. So, with that being said, I'm sorry if you think this is crap as I was just trying to push through my writer's block to get something out to you guys. I hope you enjoy, just a lot of fluff with some friend interaction, the story will pick back up next chapter. [warning, sexy-times ahead]**

**-TWF**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, with the exception of Lilly.**

* * *

Quinn woke up to the incredible feeling of warmth and love as she attempted to snuggle more into the girl she was holding onto. She was trying to clasp on to her sleep state and was just reveling in the sensation of Rachel pressed tightly against her.

She wrapped her arm around her a little bit tighter and left a small kiss on Rachel's bare shoulder. Rachel shifted slightly in her grasp and she bit her lip as Rachel pushed back into her body. She started to run her fingertips lightly along the soft skin of Rachel's exposed stomach and she smiled at the hum of approval Rachel let out.

Rachel shifted away for a second and rolled over so that she was looking at Quinn.

"Morning my love," Rachel said with a shy smile.

"Morning, gorgeous," Quinn said as she leaned forwards and gave Rachel a lingering kiss on the lips. Rachel sighed and ran her fingers through Quinn's messy bedhead that she thought was adorable and sexy at the same time.

Quinn smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arm around Rachel's back, pulling her closer and pressing their bare bodies together. Rachel moaned into the kiss and tightened her hold on Quinn's hair.

Quinn let out a small gasp at the slight pain and she couldn't help but get even more turned on at Rachel's roughness. She nipped softly at Rachel's bottom lip before rolling them over so that the moaning brunette was pinned underneath her.

Just as Quinn had slipped her leg in between Rachel's and pushed up against her wet center, her phone started to ring. Quinn growled into the kiss before pulling out of it.

"Just ignore it babe," Rachel groaned out as she leant up and started to trail kisses up the girl's neck. Quinn moaned and nodded, ignoring her phone and turning her head to capture Rachel's lips in another deep kiss. She started to thrust her leg against Rachel's center again and she smiled at the girl's gasps of pleasure.

She had just moved her hand down to caress the brunette's right breast when her phone started ringing again.

"For fuck's sake!" Quinn shouted as she looked in the general direction of her phone. Rachel groaned and motioned for Quinn to get her phone. Quinn moved off of Rachel and leaned off of the bed to grab her pants and search the pockets for her phone.

She finally got it and she sat up on the bed as she hit the 'answer' button, not bothering to look at who was calling her.

"What?" She snapped into the phone and Rachel giggled at her frustrated girlfriend.

"_Woah, calm down there tiger, it's Lilly," _Lilly said into the phone and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" Quinn huffed out. Rachel looked at Quinn and chuckled again at how frustrated she was. Then her mind started wandering as did her eyes and she bit back a moan at the sight of Quinn's breasts, uncovered by the sheet. She suddenly had an idea on how to calm Quinn down.

"_Oh don't you get all snappy with me Quinn, you were the one who wanted to see me before I left,"_ Lilly said evenly and Quinn silently cursed her friend. She loved Lilly—just hated her timing. She was about to respond when she felt the bed shift and Rachel's upper body press into her back. She sighed when the girl started leaving open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder.

"_Quinn? Hello? Earth to Quinn?" _Lilly said into the phone and Quinn shook her head to get out of her stupor.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Quinn asked distractedly as Rachel brushed her hair off of her neck and started to leave lingering kisses up the column of her neck.

"_I said that I'm outside of what I am assuming is Rachel's house and that you should get your ass down here and let me in," _Lilly huffed out impatiently.

"Yeah okay j—just give me a s—second," Quinn stuttered out as Rachel began sucking on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"_You okay Quinn?"_ Lilly asked as she heard her friend stutter.

Quinn was about to respond when Rachel bit down on that spot before sucking harshly. She moaned quietly and then blushed when Lilly yelled into the phone.

"_FUCK OFF Q—STOP FUCKING YOUR GIRL AND LET ME IN DAMMIT,"_ Lilly yelled and Rachel heard her through the phone—and she also swore she could hear her yelling from outside. She sounded a lot like Santana in that moment and Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she pulled off of Quinn's neck.

"Alright, alright calm down, we're coming," Quinn huffed out.

"_That better not have a fucking double meaning to it,"_ Lilly bit out right before she hung up the phone. Quinn just laughed and rolled her eyes at her friend, tossing her phone aside before she turned to look at her still snickering girlfriend.

"That wasn't very nice," Quinn husked out lowly and Rachel gulped at the firm stare Quinn had affixed her with. Quinn shifted and crawled forward until she was hovering over the brunette. "And I am so going to get you back for that, babe," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear before nipping at her pulse point and sucking it harshly.

Rachel gasped out at the sudden touch and groaned loudly when Quinn's thigh went in between her legs again. Quinn smirked and sucked on her neck once more before stopping and leaving a light peck over the now very prominent mark. She pulled back with a satisfied smirk and rolled off of Rachel.

"Come on, gorgeous, let's not have her wait any longer," Quinn said as she sent a wink to Rachel. Rachel mumbled something under her breath and Quinn turned to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?" She asked with a teasing undertone.

"I said 'you're a fucking tease'," Rachel repeated with a pout as she got up to get dressed.

"Aww, I'm sorry babe…I'll make it up to you later," Quinn said as she walked over to her girl and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Is that a promise?" Rachel asked teasingly as she bit back a groan at the feeling of skin on skin contact.

"You bet your sweet ass it is," Quinn said, leaning down for a short peck. "I love you," she said with a sweet smile and Rachel melted.

"I love you too," Rachel responded and Quinn smiled, leaning in for a chaste kiss before pulling back and getting clothes out of the drawer Rachel had let her have.

They quickly got dressed and made their way downstairs. Quinn went to get the door while Rachel moved to the kitchen to start some breakfast.

Quinn opened the door and laughed at the glare Lilly sent her way.

"Jesus, about time Q," she murmured out.

"Yeah, sorry about that on the phone—you kinda interrupted us," Quinn said with a chuckle when Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, gross," Lilly muttered out and Quinn just laughed and invited her inside. Quinn led the girl into the kitchen and walked over to Rachel and kissed her lightly on the cheek before wrapping her arms around her slim waist as the girl stirred the batter of vegan chocolate chip pancakes.

Quinn leaned around her slightly and stuck her finger in the batter before popping said finger into her mouth and smiling around it when Rachel glared at her.

"Don't start something you don't intend to finish, Fabray," Rachel mumbled out, glaring playfully at Quinn.

"Oh I will finish it—just later," Quinn said, placing her hands on the girl's hips and pulling her against her slightly.

"Jesus, now I see what that Santana girl meant about you two never keeping it in your pants," Lilly said with a playful eye roll and Quinn just laughed.

"What can I say, she's just so sexy," Quinn said with a smirk and Lilly rolled her eyes again before changing the subject.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked, genuinely curious. She hadn't seen Quinn looking this at ease and happy in a really long time, and for that reason she already loved Rachel.

"Nearing four months now," Rachel said with a smile back at Quinn, which was returned instantly, followed by a swift kiss on the tip of the brunette's nose.

"Well you two are adorable together," Lilly said honestly.

"Thank you,"

"Thanks Lils," Rachel and Quinn responded at the same time.

"Well now, enough about us, did you have fun at Puck's?" Quinn asked while waggling her eyebrows and both her friend and her girlfriend rolled her eyes at her. Rachel moved away to prep the pan and Quinn went to get glasses of juice for them, handing one to Rachel and Lilly after.

"Yeah I did…but not for the reason's you're assuming," Lilly said with a small smile and a chuckle. Quinn raised her eyebrow at that and looked at her friend, confused.

"I didn't fuck him, Q," Lilly stated bluntly and Quinn's eyebrows raised more. Rachel choked on her sip of juice she had taken and started coughing. Lilly chuckled as Quinn patted her on the back.

"Sorry Rachel, Q and I have always been bluntly honest with each other and sometimes I forget that other people aren't accustomed to it," Lilly said through her chuckles.

Rachel just shook her head and coughed a little more before clearing her throat. "No, I mean it's fine, I mean my best friend Santana and I are like that too, you just really did catch me off guard," she says with a laugh of her own.

"It's true," Quinn followed, "Santana is worse than us…though I have a weird feeling you two would get along really well," she finished with a contemplative look on her face. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Too much sass," she mumbled to herself and the other two girls burst out laughing.

"Anyways, why didn't you—I mean not that I'm supporting it…because…eww—but when we left, you two seemed to be getting quite friendly," Quinn said with a shiver, having just grossed herself out.

"God Quinn, you're such a lesbian," Lilly laughed out and Quinn just nodded.

"Definitely, but can you blame me—I mean have you seen Rachel?" Quinn asked with a wink towards her now blushing girlfriend. Rachel turned away from the pan for a moment to kiss Quinn sweetly. Or it was meant to be until Quinn brushed her tongue along her lip and she opened her own mouth and they ran their tongues together. Rachel moaned lowly when Quinn sucked on her tongue softly.

Lilly rolled her eyes at her best friend and crumpled up a napkin to throw at her. Quinn broke the kiss with a low growl and turned to glare at her.

"Down, Q," Lilly joked and Quinn kept glaring.

"You know, had you not been so horrible in your timing this morning, you wouldn't have to deal with this," Quinn said as she picked the napkin off of the floor only to throw it at her. Lilly dodged with a laugh.

"Maybe if you weren't such a fucking horn dog I wouldn't be subjected to this torture," Lilly bit back with a smile. Rachel shook her head at how similar their relationship was with hers and Santana's.

"Again, not my fault. And if it's so torturous for you, why don't you just leave?" Quinn sassed back with her own smile.

"Because you want to know my reason. And because I'm starving and those pancakes smell really fucking delicious," Lilly responded and Rachel beamed.

"Well, they're done, so you can see if they taste as good as they smell," Rachel said as she brought two plates over to the two friends.

"Thank you Rachel."

"Thanks love," the two responded at the same time. Rachel brought her own plate over and pecked Quinn on the cheek before sitting down. Lilly immediately dug in and moaned loudly, speaking through her full mouth.

"Oh my god, these are so fucking delicious," she said and Rachel beamed again.

"She's got the magic touch," Quinn said and Rachel coughed and tried to hide her blush.

"Eww, Q," Lilly said while stuffing another bite in her mouth. Quinn looked at the two confusedly before realizing what she had said.

"Oh…I meant with cooking…but I mean also with—,"

"Okay! Lilly, I believe you were telling us why you didn't sleep with Noah," Rachel interjected, putting her hand over Quinn's mouth for good measure.

"Oh…right, well I guess to explain, it's just, after the game had ended and you guys had left, Puck and I just kinda started talking. Like really talking—and not just superficial bullshit, like we actually just kinda got to know each other…and it was nice…" She trailed off awkwardly when she noticed the smirk on Quinn's face. "Oh wipe that look off of your face, Q," Lilly said with an eye roll and Quinn's smirk just widened.

"You totally like him. And not just in an 'I want to sleep with him' way but an 'I want to date him' type of way," Quinn said with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Yeah, okay so I like him and I didn't sleep with him cause it didn't feel right—I mean when we were making out it _totally_ felt right," Lilly said with a laugh when both Quinn and Rachel shuddered. "But I know it's highly unrealistic. I know his type—he's a total player and he's only in it for the fucks," she finished with an annoyed huff.

"Don't be so sure, Lilly, I know Noah comes off as a total man-whore but he really is a sweet guy. I mean he's like a brother to me and that wouldn't be possible if he wasn't a nice guy. He just hides behind this act because he doesn't want to get hurt again…" Rachel trailed off, realizing she had accidently revealed too much.

"What do you mean again?" Quinn asked, genuinely curious.

"Well…Noah had been really into this one girl in sophomore year…I think to the point that he loved her. But she was just using him for sex and popularity. He had let her see the vulnerable, sweet side of him when he asked her to be his girlfriend she laughed in his face and…yeah, he doesn't want to get hurt again. But I saw the way he looked at you Lilly, I think he really does like you, he just doesn't want to make himself susceptible to heart break again," Rachel admitted quickly.

"You really think so?" Lilly asked and Rachel nodded.

"I can talk to him if you want, and tell him that you're not her. Or that kind of girl," Rachel said and both Quinn and Lilly smiled at her sweetness.

"That would be amazing—but I mean you barely know me…why are you doing this for me?" Lilly asked, honestly curious as to what the answer would be.

"Because you helped Quinn a while back and if it weren't for you, I may not have Quinn today, so I figured it's only fair that I repay you in some way," Rachel admitted with a blush. Quinn beamed with pride at her girlfriend and Lilly smiled widely as well.

"I'm glad Quinn found you Rachel, you two seem perfect for each other. I don't think I've ever seen Quinn this happy and comfortable," Lilly said as they got up to put their dishes in the sink.

"That's because I've never been this happy and comfortable," Quinn said while looking into Rachel's eyes, who smiled and pulled her in for a deep kiss that only broke apart when Lilly poked Quinn on the spot on her back that made her jump and let out a squeak.

"Jesus Lils, I told you not to do that," she said with a laugh and Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Well yeah but I needed to get your attention, I'm gonna go and stop interrupting your time," Lilly said as she hugged Quinn and then Rachel. "Thanks for the amazing pancakes and for talking to Puck for me—I really appreciate it," she finished after she let Rachel go.

"It's no problem, really," Rachel said as they walked to the door.

"Well thanks either way," Lilly said as she walked out the door.

"Bye Lils, don't be a stranger," Quinn said and smiled when Lilly nodded before stepping into her car and driving off.

They closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to do the dishes. Rachel turned around to ask Quinn a question that died in her throat when she saw the purely ravenous look in her girlfriend's eyes. She started backing up until her back bumped against the counter. Quinn stalked forward until she was centimeters from pressing against the brunette.

"So…your dads?" Quinn asked as she ran her fingertips lightly up Rachel's side.

"Uh—w-work, they're working," Rachel breathed out as she closed her eyes when Quinn's fingers ran up the side of her breast.

"Hmm…what do you want to do today?" Quinn asked as she ran her fingers across Rachel's collarbone.

"You," Rachel breathed out as Quinn pushed forward and pressed their bodies together.

"Good answer," Quinn whispered out before leaning in to capture Rachel's lips in an intense kiss.

Rachel moaned loudly before wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck. Quinn smirked into the kiss and deepened it before running her tongue along the roof of Rachel's mouth. Rachel gasped sharply and pressed tighter against Quinn. Quinn smirked and grabbed onto Rachel's hips before hoisting her up to sit on the counter.

Rachel immediately wrapped her legs around Quinn, pulling her closer and grinding her center against Quinn's front, eliciting a deep groan to come out of the blonde's throat that had Rachel thrusting her hips harder.

"Quinn," Rachel gasped out when Quinn pushed herself against her girlfriend harder. Quinn started kissing her neck as she began to tug her shirt up. She broke off of her neck to pull the shirt over her head and she smiled when Rachel did the same to her.

Quinn bit her lip at the fact that Rachel had forgone wearing a bra as she leaned down and kissed around her left breast. Her left hand reached up to cup the other one and Rachel groaned and arched her back, threading her hands through Quinn's choppy locks.

Quinn smiled and placed a soft kiss to Rachel's nipple before tracing her tongue around it. Rachel groaned again and Quinn smirked before sucking it into her mouth sharply and biting down before laving it with her tongue.

"Fuck!" Rachel shouted out at the feeling. Quinn pulled off of her nipple with a soft pop and started to leave open mouthed kisses to the other side.

"All in due time, gorgeous," Quinn mumbled out before giving Rachel's other breast the same treatment.

"Quinn," Rachel whined out and Quinn moved her eyes up to look at Rachel, still sucking on her nipple. "I need you," Rachel whimpered out and Quinn's resolve—or what little she had left—snapped and she bit Rachel's nipple, producing a loud yell from Rachel, before pulling off and leaning up to reconnect their lips in a messy but passionate kiss. She ran her hands down Rachel's sides, reaching her shorts and grabbing them and yanking them, along with her panties off and dropping them to the floor.

"Please, Quinn," Rachel whimpered when she felt Quinn's fingers running along her entrance.

"As you wish, love," Quinn said before entering her with two fingers. Rachel gasped loudly and her eyes slammed shut. Quinn leaned in and kissed her again, Rachel quickly reciprocating up until Quinn curled her fingers and she moaned out sharply.

"Quinn, don't stop, god don't stop," Rachel yelled out as she moved her hips along with Quinn's movements meeting her thrust for thrust. Quinn leaned down and took Rachel's stiff nipple into her mouth. Rachel moaned loudly and laced her hands into her girlfriend's hair, holding her in place.

Quinn continued to thrust quickly, curling her fingers to hit that spot and sucking on her nipple each time. Rachel's moaning had gotten louder and louder but when Quinn swiped her thumb over her bundle of nerves she came undone with a scream of the blonde's name.

Quinn slowed her thrusts down, and wrapped her free arm around the shaking girl's back and kissed lightly up her chest until she reached her neck. Quinn pulled her fingers out and smiled at Rachel's high pitched whine. She moved off of her neck and looked into brown eyes as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked them dry.

Rachel whimpered again at the sight before pulling Quinn's fingers out of her mouth and crashing their lips together, immediately pushing her tongue into Quinn's mouth and moaning at the taste. Rachel reached up and undid Quinn's bra, pulling it off while keeping their mouths attached.

Rachel got it off and broke the kiss, looking down with a lip bite.

"See something you like?" Quinn husked out, running her hands slowly up the inside of Rachel's thighs.

"You could say that…but there's a problem," Rachel said teasingly while pushing Quinn's shoulders lightly so she took a few steps back.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Quinn asked, watching as Rachel hopped off of the counter. She reached out and placed her fingers in the waistband of Quinn's sweatpants. She pulled Quinn forward until their bodies were flush. Rachel leaned up to whisper in Quinn's ear.

"You have too many clothes on," she whispered out before moving to kiss her deeply. She continued to run her fingers along the inside of Quinn's waistband. Quinn moaned against her lips and she felt Rachel pushing her back. She walked back and Rachel broke this kiss and smirked lightly.

"So…are you going to help me with my problem?" Quinn asked with an innocent lip bite. Rachel didn't say anything she just smirked and leaned in to kiss along Quinn's neck while pushing her pants and panties down slowly. Rachel pushed Quinn again as her pants hit the ground and she felt a chair hit the back of her legs. She stepped out of the sweatpants and felt Rachel's hands pushing down on her shoulders.

She felt behind her and sat down on the chair and looked up at a mischievous looking Rachel.

"All better?" Rachel asked as she moved to kneel down, trailing her hands up Quinn's thighs. Quinn scooted to the edge of the chair and spread her legs wider. Rachel shifted forward until she felt Quinn's wet center pressing against her and she bit back a moan. Quinn however wasn't as successful in holding in her moan.

"Rach, I need you," Quinn whined out when Rachel trailed her hands down to her ass to pull the girl against her. Rachel leaned forward to kiss along her neck.

"What do you need, beautiful?" Rachel mumbled out against her skin.

"I need your mouth Rachel, please," Quinn whined out as she rolled her hips forward. Rachel smiled and nodded before kissing her way down her body. Her hands cupped the blonde's breasts and rolled her nipples softly as she continued a path down her stomach.

She left two light kisses on the tops of her thighs and Quinn smiled. Rachel moved lower and moved Quinn's left leg to go over her shoulder. She kissed up her thigh and reached her center. Quinn moaned when Rachel licked a slow stripe through her wet center and flicked her tongue over her clit before sucking it in her mouth.

"Mmm, Rachel," Quinn moaned out. She looked down her body and caught Rachel's dark brown eyes peering up at her and she felt a surge of arousal rush through her body. Rachel smirked and moved down, thrusting her tongue into her entrance.

"Ohh god, Rachel," Quinn moaned out loudly, her head falling back as she tangled one of her hands in soft brown locks, the other grasping the edge of the chair in a vice-like grip. She started to move her hips, driving Rachel's tongue in deeper. Rachel moved her hand up and started to run her fingers over her clit in slow circles.

"Oh fuck, so close Rach," Quinn shouted out as her hands tightened in Rachel's hair. Rachel moaned and the vibrations sent shockwaves throughout Quinn. Rachel curled her tongue a few times while pressing her fingers down harder, sending Quinn over the edge.

"Rachel! Ohhh my god," She moaned out as she shook through her orgasm.

Rachel glanced up and moaned again at the sight of Quinn's flushed skin, slightly tousled hair and dark eyes looking down at her as she licked her clean. The sensation sent another tremor through Quinn's body who bit her lip and smiled shyly. Rachel moved away and kissed a quick path up her body. Quinn motioned for her to stand up and she pulled on her hips so that she was sitting astride Quinn's lap.

"Hi," Rachel said with a smirk and Quinn chuckled lowly; the sound making Rachel quiver slightly. Quinn's face broke out in a smirk of her own as she ran her hands down Rachel's sides.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Quinn asked, wrapping her arms tightly around Rachel's waist.

"Hmm, maybe just a few times," Rachel said with a teasing smile.

"Well I do," Quinn countered with a peck to Rachel's nose.

"And I love you," Rachel said, kissing Quinn softly on the lips. She pulled back and smiled. "Want to go watch a movie and cuddle?" She asked with a lip bite and Quinn smiled at her.

"That sounds perfect…but can we cuddle naked?" Quinn asked and Rachel let out a laugh.

"That sounds even better," Rachel said and she laughed when Quinn picked her up. She wrapped her legs around her waist and kissed her neck softly. Quinn carried them to the living room and set Rachel down on the couch and quickly put a movie in.

Quinn walked back over to Rachel and leaned down and kissed her softly before she got tugged down to lay on top of her. Quinn reached on top of the couch and pulled the blanket down, throwing it over their lower bodies haphazardly.

"So what movie did you pick?" Rachel asked while sucking on her neck lightly.

"Uhh…I can't remember when you're doing that," Quinn moaned out as Rachel sucked on her neck harshly, leaving a dark mark. Rachel pulled off her neck and Quinn whined, "don't stop," as she moved her leg in between Rachel's.

"Right, not like we're gonna watch it," she said as she ground down onto Quinn's thigh.

"You totally planned this," Quinn husked out as she started kissing along Rachel's neck.

"Are you disappointed?" Rachel moaned out and Quinn chuckled.

"Never," she responded before she moved her leg faster, the movie long forgotten.

* * *

They woke up to the sound of incessant banging on the door.

"Mmm, go 'way," Quinn mumbled out and snuggled closer to Rachel under the blanket. Rachel chuckled and moved slightly, causing Quinn to let out a small whine.

"Is someone at the door?" Rachel asked Quinn who was snuggled against her chest.

"They'll go away," Quinn mumbled out against her chest. Rachel smiled at her adorable girlfriend before opening her mouth to speak. She was cut off though by the pounding on the door and Noah's voice.

"Rach! C'mon I know you're home, I really need to talk to my Jew Babe!" She heard muffled through the door and Quinn groaned.

"Or not," Quinn said against Rachel's skin. She left a lingering kiss on her chest before pulling back and smiling up at Rachel. "I suppose we should get up," Quinn sighed out and Rachel smiled.

"And get dressed," Rachel supplied and Quinn frowned before pulling the blanket down to reveal Rachel's chest. She bit her lip and looked up to Rachel's darkening eyes.

"Do we have to?" Quinn asked as she trailed her fingertips down Rachel's torso.

"Unless you'd like Noah to see us naked, I'd say that that's a necessity. And call me selfish, but I'd rather keep this view all to myself," Rachel stated, trailing her eyes down Quinn's body revealed to her by the blanket. Quinn let out a low growl that had Rachel biting her lip.

"You're right. You're all mine and I'd love to keep it that way," Quinn said before leaning in for a short kiss. It would've gone on for longer but Noah started ringing the bell.

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE NOAH, GIVE US A SECOND!" Rachel shouted out and Quinn laughed. They heard a muffled 'Sorry!" come from the door and they got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve their clothes. They dressed as quickly as they could before running to open the door.

"Oh thank god, what took you so lon—oh…hot…" Puck trailed off when he noticed a slightly disheveled Quinn standing near a similar looking Rachel.

"Ugh get those thoughts out of your head right now Puckerman," Rachel bit out when she noticed the boy's vacant look.

"Sorry dude, but now I see why you took so long," he said with a suggestive eyebrow waggle that had both girls rolling their eyes.

"I'll have you know that we were just sleeping," Rachel said as she motioned for the boy to enter.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" he asked with a chuckle as they walked into the living room and sat down; Noah on the recliner and Quinn and Rachel on the couch. Rachel just rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Anyways, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Rachel asked and she watched as Noah got slightly embarrassed. "Ahh…am I right to assume that this is about Lilly?" Rachel asked and she held back a laugh as his head popped up and his eyes widened.

"How—," he started and Quinn cut him off.

"She was here earlier to say bye to us before going home," She started and trailed off, looking over to Rachel to finish.

"…And she wanted me to talk to you actually," Rachel said and she watched as Noah's eyes lit up.

"Really? Well…what did she say?" He asked nervously and Quinn smiled at how sweet he looked right now. She really hoped that everything would work out for her two friends.

"Well she really likes you," Rachel started but paused for a minute looking hesitant all of a sudden. "Uh…and I kinda told her about Michelle…" Rachel said and she waited for yelling that never came. She looked over to Noah and saw a defeated look on his face.

"Look, Puck, I know you don't really know a lot about Lilly so I get why you're hesitant, especially after what happened to you. But believe me when I tell you that Lilly is an amazing girl and she would never use you like that," Quinn defended quickly and she smiled lightly at Puck.

"God, I know she's amazing and that's what I'm so freaked out over. I haven't let myself like a girl since Michelle and I'm fucking terrified cause I don't wanna go through that again. But she's different…she's perfect," he said with a dopey smile on his face and Quinn and Rachel shared a knowing smile.

"So here's a thought—get over your fears and just ask her out," Rachel said and Noah glared at her.

"There's also the issue of distance. She doesn't go here," he said with a frown and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"She only lives like thirty minutes from here so it's really not that big of a deal," Quinn said and Puck smiled again then quickly frowned.

"For Barbra's sake—what's wrong now?" Rachel asked and both Quinn and Puck chuckled.

"I was just going to say what if she doesn't want a relationship…or what if we don't work out…or—," he was cut off by Rachel yelling.

"Jesus, Noah, would you grow a pair already? I mean where are all these insecurities coming from? You're an awesome guy and there is an awesome girl out there that really likes you and is probably waiting for you to call her. So get over your fears and ask her out on a date!" she yelled and Puck's eyes widened in shock and mild fear and he nodded hastily before pulling out his phone and dialing the number that Lilly had put in his phone earlier.

Rachel smiled and looked over to Quinn whose eyes were dark and she was biting her lip.

"That was hot, babe. I love seeing you take control like that," Quinn whispered and kissed Rachel on the neck lightly. Rachel bit back a moan and glanced at Puck who was enamored with his phone.

"So you like it when I take control, huh?" Rachel whispered into Quinn's ear and she smirked at the shiver that wracked Quinn's body.

"Mhmm," Quinn moaned out and Rachel smirked.

"Noted," she said before winking at Quinn and turning back to Noah who was just finishing his conversation.

"Okay great, yeah awesome…yeah I'll see you then, bye," they heard him say. He hung up the phone and jumped up, doing a little dance that had Rachel and Quinn smiling and laughing.

"Well?" Rachel asked impatiently and he smiled before running forward and scooping Rachel up into a big hug. She squealed at the sudden movement before laughing.

"Next Saturday we're going out! Thank you babe for giving me the swift kick in the ass—I really needed that," Puck said happily as he spun Rachel around, who was laughing hard.

"That's awesome Puck…now unhand my girlfriend," Quinn said teasingly. She was still a little jealous over the fact that Rachel and Puck had dated. Not that she would ever admit to that because they really were like brother and sister, it's just that it was Puck…whatever, she knew she had jealousy issues.

Puck just laughed before setting Rachel down and scooping Quinn up in a hug of her own.

"And thank you Quinn for introducing us," Puck said before setting her down when Rachel huffed. "Chill you two I've got my own lady now…or hopefully I will in a week…" he said teasingly with a slight hint of nerves.

"Relax Puck, I'm sure she'll like whatever it is that you plan," Quinn said and he nodded thoughtfully.

"I gotta go but seriously, thanks for everything," the boy said with a smile on his face before exiting.

Once he left, Rachel turned to Quinn, wrapping her arms around her waist so their bodies were pressing together. Quinn let out a hushed moan before draping her arms around Rachel's neck.

"There's no need to be jealous, babe. Noah and I had a think for like…two weeks two years back. Seriously, I can never think of him as anything more than a brother because…ugh, gross," she said with a shudder and Quinn chuckled.

"God do I love you," Quinn said with a smile that Rachel mirrored. "I have jealousy issues and I'm really trying to get over them but sometimes I can't help it…I mean you're just so gorgeous and sexy and amazing—not to mention talented and you are going to have people fawning all over you when you make it on Broadway so I have to get used to it…it's just sometimes I'm amazed that you chose me," Quinn rambled out, looking away from Rachel as she neared the end of her thoughts.

Rachel looked up at her before grabbing her chin to connect their eyes. Rachel leaned up and placed a feathery soft kiss to Quinn's lips that had her whimpering lightly. She broke the kiss and looked into Quinn's eyes that she loved so dearly.

"Okay, first off, it's okay, I mean I have jealousy issues too…I mean have you seen you? You, my love, are a fucking goddess and people are going to be drooling after you as well. Secondly, thank you for the compliments, but you need to understand that I see you in the same light. You are so beautiful and sweet and caring and smart and thoughtful and I could keep going until I am blue in the face, but that's not the point. The third thing I want to say. Is that you, Quinn, were not a choice. What we have, was inevitable. You want to know why? Because you are perfect for me. You complete me in every way I could ever wish for. So I didn't chose you, we were meant to be and I love you with all that I am and all that I will ever b—," she was cut off by Quinn leaning in for a loving yet passionate kiss. Rachel smiled into it and felt Quinn do the same. They stood there kissing for a few moments before Quinn broke it.

"Words are astoundingly inadequate to describe how much I love you right now," Quinn said as Rachel reached up to wipe a tear off of Quinn's cheek.

"I know we have a difficult road ahead of us, just never doubt that I love you so much that sometimes I just feel like crying from joy…much like right now," Rachel said with a watery chuckle as Quinn wiped away her own tears.

"I'll try my hardest not to," Quinn responded before leaning in for an intense kiss that had both girls moaning in a matter of seconds.

"Make love to me, Quinn," Rachel mumbled out against her lips.

"Always," Quinn muttered as they made their way upstairs to Rachel's room.

* * *

**Okay, so kind of a short chapter I know, it was really just a filler while I get my thoughts all figured out. That being said, life is about to get crazy for me as school starts back up next week. But I will try my hardest to not give up on this. Next chapter will be more group interaction. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! :]**

**-TWF**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty, so here we go—holiday time for our girls. Rachel's birthday, and their four month. Hope you enjoy. :3 I think this is my favorite chapter so far…maybe you'll agree, I just had a lot of fun with this one. There will be another chapter focused more on Glee Club interaction during the holidays next. **

**-TWF**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee/anything mentioned**

* * *

Quinn and Rachel walked into the choir room for the last meeting before the holiday break. The couple smiled at the ridiculous scene in front of them. Puck had lost a bet with Quinn and Artie a few days prior when he stated that he could beat anyone in Super Smash Bros Brawl. Little did he know that Quinn was an expert in that game. She and Lilly had spent endless hours battling each other but Quinn nearly always won. Artie knew this and Puck didn't believe that he could get beaten by a girl and so they made a bet.

Which led to Quinn and Rachel walking into the choir room to find Puck dressed up as an elf. Tights, hat, jingly shoes and all. Quinn burst out laughing and had to hold onto her girlfriend for support. Rachel just rolled her eyes and laughed at Noah and his pout. They walked over to the boy and Quinn smirked.

"Never underestimate a video gamer just because they're a girl. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if Lils could beat you," Quinn said with a chuckle as Puck continued to glare at her.

"Whatever, I didn't know you were a fucking master at that game—including using cheats that I didn't even know existed!" Puck stated petulantly as he crossed his arms.

"Ahh, I have much to teach you, young Padawan," Quinn responded with a chuckle, flicking the jingle bell on his hat causing him to grumble.

"Gosh, I'm in love with a nerd," Rachel said with a teasing smile as she watched the whole interaction. Quinn turned towards her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing their bodies together. Rachel bit her lip at the mischievous look in Quinn's eye.

"Don't pretend you don't find it hot. If I recall correctly, you were the one that jumped me after I got pissed off at one of my video games," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear. Rachel smiled as she recalled the memory from a few days ago.

"What can I say, you're irresistible when you're all fired up—video game or no," Rachel husked back, leaving a kiss on Quinn's ear.

"I'll have to remember that," Quinn said before pulling Rachel in for a languid kiss. They broke apart when Santana and Brittany burst into the room, yelling wildly, with matching Santa hats on. The couple turned in time to see two snow balls flying at them.

"What the?"

"AHH!" Quinn and Rachel yelled at the same time before the snow balls hit them. Quinn stood there in shock for a second before she wiped the snow off of her front. She turned to look at Rachel who had gotten the frozen ball right to the face. Rachel glared over at Santana—knowing it was her who hit her in the face, who actually looked kind of scared.

"Uh…" Santana started as she slowly backed out the door. Rachel took a couple of steps towards the girl that was backing up faster now.

"Santana…" Rachel growled out and the girl's eyes widened.

"Shit," Santana muttered out before she turned around quickly and sprinted out of the room. Rachel quickly followed after her and Quinn and the other two in the room could hear her yelling down the nearly deserted hallways.

"THAT'S RIGHT YOU BETTER RUN—CAUSE IF I CATCH YOU, YOU ARE SO EATING SNOW!" Rachel yelled and Quinn looked at Brittany worriedly.

"They do this every year. I was actually wondering when it was going to happen—it's kind of like a tradition for them—start off the holidays with a snowball fight…but with them it's more like a war," Brittany explained to a confused Quinn.

Puck spoke up before Quinn could reply. "It goes on like this for a while; whenever it snows, they launch sneak attacks on each other. They usually get us involved—hence Britt throwing one too. Yet the one rule they have is no face hits," Puck explained further.

"Why not? I mean it's just snow," Quinn asked slowly, trying to better understand the situation.

"Well because one year when they were younger, San threw a snowball that hit Rach in the face but there was a rock in the snow that ended up cutting and bruising Rachel's face, near her eyebrow," Brittany clarified.

"Is that what that scar is from?" Quinn asked. She had noticed the mark a few times but didn't think it prudent to ask. It wasn't highly noticeable, but it was still there.

"Yeah it is. And San just broke the rule, during the first attack no less. So that's why Rachel was so pissed," Puck said and Quinn just chuckled.

"Shall we go see if they're alright?" Quinn asked as she started to walk towards the door. Puck and Brittany followed and they ran into the rest of the club throughout the hallways who decided to join them. When they all got out to the football field, having followed their footsteps, there was no sign of the girls.

"Well that's weird…where did they—AHH!" Quinn yelled out when two snowballs came out of nowhere and smacked into her. "What the hell?" She asked, before looking around and watching Santana pick up another ball and chucking it at her. She dodged it this time with a triumphant smirk only to be hit on the shoulder from behind.

She whirled around to see her girlfriend standing there with a victorious smirk. Quinn just raised her eyebrow and Rachel did the same, challenging her. Quinn was never one to back down from a challenge so she took off at a sprint towards Rachel, oblivious to the full blown war going on behind her involving the rest of the Glee clubbers.

Rachel let out a yell as she also took off away from her girlfriend towards the football field that was covered in a blanket of fluffy snow. Quinn caught up to her after a few seconds, having the advantage of longer legs. She grabbed the smaller girl around the waist and lifted her up. Rachel yelled out again but laughed along with Quinn.

They spun around and Quinn stumbled back and fell into the snow.

"At least this landing was softer than the last," Quinn said with a chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist tightly.

"You know, there was something that I had really wanted to do then," Rachel stated playfully as she smiled down at Quinn.

"Oh? Care to share?" Quinn asked with a smile of her own.

"Mmm, definitely," Rachel said before leaning down and capturing Quinn's lips in a deep kiss. Quinn groaned loudly into Rachel's mouth and pulled her against her body more firmly. She broke the kiss for a second and smirked.

"I would totally have been okay with that last time," she said before continuing with a different thought. "Also, seeing _you_ all worked up is quite the tempting sight…I definitely like your feisty and gutsy side," Quinn said with a lip bite and a slight blush.

"Oh is that so?" Rachel asked and smirked when Quinn nodded. "Well you may just get what you want then…that is…if you've been a good girl," Rachel said teasingly and Quinn let out a low chuckle that had Rachel shivering.

"Well that's a shame, because I've been very…_very_ naughty," Quinn whispered out as she trailed her hands down to Rachel's ass and squeezed roughly.

"Oh _god,_" Rachel moaned out as Quinn pulled her down onto her thigh.

"Nope, just me here, gorgeous," Quinn mumbled out as she started nipping and kissing at Rachel's jawline. She moved one of her hands from Rachel's backside to pull down her scarf and kiss along her neck.

"Mmm, Quinn, we can't, the entire club is right ov—_fuck!_" Rachel yelled out when Quinn bit on her neck before sucking hard, leaving a very dark mark.

"You were saying?" Quinn asked mockingly when Rachel keeps moaning loudly at the sensations her girlfriend is causing her.

"Uh…do you want to come to mine after Glee? My dads are out until late," Rachel moaned out as Quinn continued to kiss along her neck.

"Mmm, definitely," Quinn husked out before moving up and capturing her girlfriend's lips in an intense kiss. Rachel moaned as her tongue threaded with Quinn's.

*THUNK*

Rachel broke the kiss when she felt a snowball hit her on the back.

"Fucking. Twat-swat," Rachel growled out when she heard Santana laughing.

"God, Rachel, you are so hot when you're mad," Quinn whispered out and the girl above her smiled.

"So are you, beautiful," Rachel said with a wink at Quinn. The girls just giggled as they stood up and turned around and glared at Santana.

"Come on horn dogs, Mr. Schue wants us to start Glee," Santana said before jogging back to her girlfriend and walking into the school.

Quinn let out an involuntary shiver as a gust of wind hit her.

"Are you cold, Quinn?" Rachel asked as she wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist, instantly retracting it when she felt her soaking wet clothes.

"Yeah, kinda…I didn't really think of the repercussions of lying in the snow for five minutes," Quinn mumbled out as she realized that her entire back and part of her sides were soaked thorough with water.

"Quinn! We have to get you out of these clothes or you're gonna get sick!" Rachel shouted out and Quinn smirked.

"You know babe, if you wanted to get me naked, all you had to do was ask," Quinn husked as she stopped them in the hallway and leaned in for a slow kiss. Rachel melted into it for a moment before realizing that she had been diverted.

"Mmm, no Quinn, stop trying to distract me with your sexiness," Rachel huffed out as she broke the kiss and crossed her arms.

"Rach, I'll be fine, I have a really strong immune system."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"AH! OH GOD, GROSS!" Rachel yelled out as Quinn sneezed on her. It was two days into winter break and the girls had been lying on the couch in the Fabray house making out when Quinn suddenly broke the kiss and sneezed. She had tried to move away but she only got so far and got the side of Rachel's face.

"I cannot believe you just sneezed on me!" Rachel yelled out as she tried to wipe her face off as best she could.

"I'm sorry Rach, I—I—I—," Rachel rolled out from underneath her girlfriend and fell onto the floor in time for Quinn to let out another sneeze.

"I love you Quinn, but that is something I never needed to have on me," Rachel said with a disgusted look on her face. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Not like that's the first bodily fluid of mine you've had all over your face," Quinn bit back teasingly. This time Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Having you sneeze on my face and having you come on it are two very different things, Quinn," Rachel said and Quinn bit her lip with a smirk. Rachel just rolled her eyes again and went to open her mouth but was cut off.

"ACHOO!" Quinn flopped onto the couch and sneezed into it.

"Jesus Quinn, what is wro—,"

"ACHOO!"

"For crying out lou—,"

"ACHOO!"

"Are you fin—,"

"ACHOOO!"

"FUCKING CHRIST ARE YOU DONE?" Rachel yelled out after Quinn's last sneeze. Quinn had her face buried in the couch and Rachel could see her body shaking with laughter. Quinn composed herself and she groaned into the couch. Rachel could hear her speaking but couldn't understand her.

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I don't speak couch," Rachel said as she got off the floor and whet to sit next to Quinn's body. Quinn sniffled and turned her head to the side.

"I think I may be coming down with something," Quinn muttered out and Rachel smirked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you said that correctly—I believe you were trying to say that I was right, Ms. 'Strong immune system'," Rachel said teasingly as she placed her hand on Quinn's lower back and began to rub slow circles.

"Ugh, fine, you were right, now will you please stop making fun of me?" Quinn pouted. She didn't mean to sound so whiny, but she just got a really bad headache out of nowhere.

"I'm sorry love, what do you need?" Rachel asked, moving some blonde hair to go behind an ear before leaning down and placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek. Quinn smiled at the sweet gesture.

"It's okay, I can get it," Quinn said as she rolled over and made a move to get up. She got onto her feet and felt lightheaded all of a sudden before everything went black.

* * *

"Can I poke her with a stick?"

"What the hell, Santana? No you may not poke my girlfriend with a stick!"

"Aww, come on, please?"

"Santana, please don't go poking my daughter with a stick."

"Ugh fine, buzzkills."

"Oh, real mature Satan, I don't know why I even bothered calling you."

"Admit it Berry, you love me."

"Never."

"Stop it you two, I think she's waking up," Quinn heard what sounded like Brittany say. She opened her eyes and was confused as to where she was.

"Oh thank Barbara! How are you feeling, love?" Rachel asked when Quinn looked at her.

"Like shit."

"Language Quinnie."

"Yeah, Quinnie."

"Stuff it Satan." Quinn said hoarsely. "What happened?"

"Well…what do you remember?" Rachel said as she sat next to Quinn on what the blonde assumed was a hospital bad.

"Uh…well I was with you…Oh god, I am so sorry for sneezing on you," Quinn said, covering her face with her hand and Santana instantly burst out laughing, but was silenced by the four other women in the room glaring at her. "I remember sneezing and going to get a glass of water and some pain pills and after that I don't know," Quinn admitted.

"You fainted sweetie, I think you got up too fast. I called your mom and San and Britt helped me to get you to the hospital after talking with your mom and she met us here. But the doctors ran a test and it turns out you just have a really bad case of the flu," Rachel explained and Quinn groaned.

"So that's why it feels like there's an elephant sitting on my head and I'm freezing," Quinn mumbled out and Rachel frowned before moving to wrap her arms around the blonde.

"Babe, I don't want to get you sick," Quinn mumbled out before trying to move out of her grasp.

"You won't, I've already had my flu shot. Also, I think I would've already contracted it from you anyways so I should be fine. Besides, unlike someone, I actually do have a very resilient immune system," she said teasingly and Quinn just rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

"How are you feeling Quinn?" The doctor asked as she walked into the room. Rachel went to pull back but Quinn grabbed onto her arm and held her in place.

"Crappy, but I suppose that's expected," Quinn mumbled out.

"Yeah it's expected when you lay down in snow and don't change after," Rachel muttered out and Quinn playfully glared at her.

"Really, Quinnie? That's why you're so sick?! You scared me half to death when I got a call from Rachel saying you had passed out!" Judy yelled and Quinn flinched. She looked to Rachel who looked sheepish.

"I know, I'm sorry mom, but seriously, when was the last time I've gotten earnestly sick?" Quinn retorted and Judy went to respond before thinking and closing her mouth, realizing that her daughter was correct.

"Well, Quinn, I do have to agree with your mother that that was not the wisest decision. I'm putting you on some strong antibiotics and bed rest for the next couple of days. You should feel completely normal in a little less than a week," the doctor explained and Quinn and Rachel nodded.

"So does that mean that I can go?" Quinn asked hopefully and she smiled when the doctor nodded.

"Feel better, Quinn. If you're not better by the end of the week, come back." Quinn nodded and the doctor walked out of the room.

"Glad you're okay Quinn!" Brittany said cheerfully. Quinn smiled and nodded at her and Santana before the girls exited the room.

"I'm just going to go get you discharged and get your prescription and then we'll go," Judy said as she followed the other girls out of the room. Rachel turned to Quinn and smacked her on the arm lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Quinn asked, taken by surprise.

"That, Quinn Fabray, is for not listening to your loving girlfriend who you just scared the ever-loving shit out of!" Rachel said loudly and Quinn frowned.

"I'm sorry dear, I really didn't think I was going to get sick…you were right," Quinn mumbled out the last part and she watched Rachel smirk triumphantly.

"How'd that taste coming out of your mouth?"

"Horrible…" Quinn said with a smirk before leaning in for a kiss that was diverted to Rachel's cheek. Quinn whined and pouted and Rachel smiled softly.

"Rach…I really want to kiss you—it'll help to get that horrible taste out of my mouth," Quinn said with a wink as she tried to lean in again.

"Oh no you don't. Consider this your punishment for blatantly ignoring me…and for sneezing on me. Like I said, I love you but…ugh that was gross," Rachel said with a shiver of disgust.

"I've already apologized for that! And besides, don't you think me being sick on a holiday is punishment enough?" Quinn whined out. She knew she sounded childish but she didn't care, she just wanted to feel Rachel's mouth.

"Well yes, but also I don't want to risk getting sick by directly exchanging bodily fluids with you until you're better," Rachel said and Quinn grimaced at the sound of that before something dawned on her.

"Please tell me you don't mean no sex," Quinn near pleaded and she watched as Rachel rolled her eyes, holding back a smirk.

"God Quinn, you are such a teenage boy sometimes."

"Not my fault you're so god damn mouthwatering," Quinn whispered out as she leaned forward to kiss Rachel's neck. Rachel let out a small moan and Quinn smirked before moving up her neck to her ear. "Admit it Rachel, you're just as turned on as I am…and I am positively _dripping _for you," Quinn husked out and Rachel groaned this time.

"Fuck, Quinn."

"Will you let me?" Quinn asked as she trailed her hand down Rachel's body and played with the hem of her sweatpants.

"Uh…"

"Alright Quinnie, Rachel, you guys ready to leave?" Quinn's mom walked in, looking at some papers, completely oblivious to the now very awkward and blushing teenagers.

"Uh—yeah we are," Quinn said after clearing her throat. Judy nodded before walking out. Rachel hopped off the bed and rushed over to help Quinn get up. Quinn smiled at her girlfriend's sweetness. They walked in silence for a couple of moments out to the parking lot before Rachel spoke up.

"And yes, I did mean no sex until you're better," she said almost flippantly and Quinn pouted. "But don't worry…I'll make it up to you," she said with a sultry smile on her face and Quinn groaned when they reached the brunette's car.

"Fucking tease," Quinn whispered out as she got in the car.

_I better get over this, and fast. _Quinn thought as they drove back to her house.

* * *

Five days later, Quinn skipped up the pathway to Rachel's house. She had woken up this morning feeling a lot better. Her fever was completely gone, she was just a tad bit stuffy. She walked up to the door and got the key out that Rachel had given her a couple of months ago. She smirked as she unlocked the door. Rachel's fathers were out working on their last day before their holiday.

Which meant that they had the house to themselves until at least five. Seeing that it was eleven in the morning Quinn couldn't help but smirk at the possibilities.

She closed and locked the door behind her and made her way up to Rachel's room. She heard the girl humming and she smiled.

She reached the girl's door and noticed that it was cracked. She slowly opened it, grateful that there was no creak and nearly moaned at the sight in front of her.

Rachel had just gotten out of the shower and she was wrapped in a small towel that left _very little_ to Quinn's imagination. And boy, was her imagination running rampant as she trailed her eyes up those long, silky legs. She eyes Rachel's still damp hair and Quinn bit her lip at the way it clung to her shoulders, neck and chest.

She watched a drop of water make its way down Rachel's neck and in between her breasts.

She snapped.

She let out a low, involuntary moan at the sight and Rachel yelled, jumping and turning around to face her girlfriend while grasping her towel fearfully. When she realized who it was, she lowered her hands to her hips and glared.

"Must you act like a fucking ninja all the time Quinn?" Rachel yelled out, trying to control her heartbeat. This was not the first time Quinn had snuck up on Rachel.

"Huh?" Quinn mumbled out, her eyes glued to the swell of her girlfriend's breasts which were peeking out the top of the towel.

Rachel smirked.

"Feeling better today, Quinn? Rachel asked as she toyed with her hair.

"Uh-huh," Quinn said, still entranced. So what if she was a little distracted, it had been almost a week since she had made love to her hot…hot…so fucking hot girlfriend.

"So sexy," Quinn whispered out and Rachel's smirk widened. She reached up and grabbed her towel; pulling on the knot and letting it pool at her feet.

Quinn's eyes widened and she moaned loudly at the sight. She ran her eyes up Rachel's glorious body and finally made eye contact. She lost it at the wanton and desperate look in Rachel's eyes.

She all but sprinted forward and connected her lips to Rachel's in a passionate kiss. Rachel moaned loudly and threaded her hands through Quinn's hair. Quinn groaned and ran her hands down Rachel's back and palmed her ass before grabbing it and picking her girlfriend up.

Rachel moaned loudly as she wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist and ground her center against Quinn's abs roughly. She broke the kiss with a breathy moan that had Quinn flooding her already soaked panties.

Quinn started to kiss along her neck as she walked them towards the bed.

She laid Rachel down and was grinding into her while kissing her deeply. She was getting insanely turned on at the breathy moans leaving her girlfriend's mouth. She felt Rachel grab the hem of her sweater and move to pull it up over her head. She broke the kiss as her sweater came off and she smirked when Rachel's eyes locked onto her bare chest, as she emitted a soft whimper.

"Never get sick again, Quinn," Rachel moaned out as she moved to wrap her lips around one of Quinn's stiff nipples.

"Ohh, God, I won't," Quinn moaned out loudly as she arched her back and threaded her hands through Rachel's damp hair. Quinn looked down at the girl beneath her and she felt another moan and a gush of wetness seep out as she locked eyes with her extremely sexy girlfriend.

"Oh, fuck, Rach," Quinn gasped out when Rachel bit on her nipple before sucking harshly. Rachel smirked and switched to the other breast as she trailed her hands into Quinn's sweatpants and underwear.

She ran her fingers along Quinn's entrance, before moving up and circling the blonde's clit. Quinn gasped and thrust her hips down to meet Rachel's fingers.

"You are so fucking wet Quinn," Rachel groaned out as she trailed her fingers back down to the other girl's entrance.

"Please, Rach, I need you," Quinn gasped out right before Rachel thrust into her deep with two fingers and curled them.

"OH! Rachel, don't stop," Quinn moaned out as she began to move herself up and down on her girlfriend's fingers. Rachel groaned at the sight before stilling her hand. Quinn whined and looked down at the girl.

"Ride my fingers, Quinn, and make yourself come," Rachel husked out, looking into Quinn's eyes. She felt more arousal seep out and she bit her lip to contain her moan. Quinn let out a loud whimper before dropping herself onto the brunette's waiting fingers.

"Oh my god Rachel," Quinn moaned as she moved her hips up before dropping back down harshly. Rachel was watching, entranced as Quinn threw her head back and moaned while moving her hips up and down at a slow but hard pace.

"Quinn…you are a fucking goddess," Rachel groaned out as she started moving her hand up to hit Quinn deeper.

"_Fuck_," Quinn hissed out when Rachel curled her fingers while kissing around her breast.

Quinn placed her hands on Rachel's shoulders as she started to pant from exertion and her impending orgasm.

"Come on, Quinn, come for me beautiful," Rachel said as she curled her fingers and swiped her thumb roughly over Quinn's bundle of nerves.

"Oh, OH, RACHEL!" Quinn screamed out as she was pushed over the edge. She was panting hard as she leaned forward and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel kept moving her fingers within Quinn slightly, riding out the girl's aftershocks until she was just whimpering lightly.

Quinn shifted up and Rachel removed her fingers. She brought them up to her mouth and moaned around them at the taste that was purely Quinn. Quinn removed her head from Rachel's shoulder after leaving a lingering kiss there. She sat up, still straddling Rachel and she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck before leaning in for a sensuously languid kiss that had both their heart's fluttering.

Rachel broke the kiss with a smile.

"That…was so incredibly hot," she said as she rested her hands on Quinn's hips. She moved her hands to rest slightly under the fabric of Quinn's pants. Quinn pouted for a second before shifting and taking her remaining clothed off. Rachel smiled when the girl straddled her again and she moaned softly at the feeling of the girl's wetness against her.

"And it felt incredible too," Quinn said with a smirk as she moved her hips slightly against Rachel.

"Mmm, I could tell," Rachel said lowly as she moved her hand to cup the girl's wet center. Rachel smiled when Quinn moaned softly before she flipped them over and had Quinn pinned underneath her.

"Oh god…" Quinn moaned out when Rachel began kissing her way down her body.

"Told you I would make it up to you," Rachel said as she moved farther down Quinn's body.

* * *

That Sunday had Rachel getting dressed up to go out to dinner with her parents and Quinn's mom as well as Quinn. It was her eighteenth birthday and she was really excited. Quinn had been acting strange earlier in the day but Rachel just shook it off, figuring her girlfriend had something up her sleeve.

Her and her parents pulled up outside a fancy vegan restaurant just outside of Lima and she smiled when she saw Quinn and her mom waiting for her. She lost her breath at how gorgeous Quinn looked.

Rachel walked up to Quinn and her mom and gave Judy a brief hug. She walked over to Quinn and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

You look stunning, birthday girl," Quinn said as she looked down Rachel's body. Rachel blushed and gave Quinn a quick once over.

"As do you, love," she said before they followed their parents into the restaurant.

Dinner was filled with small talk, laughter and ridiculousness. Quinn and Rachel knew that their parents were great friends, and they were incredibly happy about that. The girls just sat there exchanging light kisses and sweet words as they waited for the check. All of the parents looked at their daughters who were so obviously in love.

"So girls," Leroy started and the two were startled out of their shared reverie. "Now Rachel, we know it's your eighteenth birthday and we wanted you to know that we love you and trust you very much," he started and Rachel looked on curiously as her Dad and Judy nodded. "And so, we are trusting you two girls to stay home alone. Your father and I have prior engagements to deal with out of town. We will be back by tomorrow night. We initially were going to have you two stay with Judy but after some serious convincing on Quinn's part, we decided that we can trust you two to stay safe," he finished and watched as Rachel's face lit up. She looked over at Quinn.

"And dare I ask exactly _how_ you convinced them?" Rachel asked with humor in her voice.

"I have my ways," Quinn answered with a smirk and a light peck to Rachel's cheek that had the girl smiling widely.

"I love you," Rachel whispered out and Quinn smiled back.

"And I love you."

"Thank you guys for trusting us and I promise we'll be smart," Rachel said and her parents nodded before handing her an envelope.

"Happy birthday, little star," Hiram said. She opened it up and inside were two hundred dollars. Rachel let out a squeal and jumped up to hug her fathers.

"Thank you so much! I love you both tons," she said and Quinn smiled and looked over to her mom, knowing that she had chipped in some money. Judy just winked at Quinn. Leroy pointed out that Judy had contributed and Rachel went to give her a big hug as well. Judy whispered in her ear as she hugged her.

"Thank you for bringing my little girl back to me and making her so happy," she said as she held back tears. Rachel smiled sweetly before whispering back.

"She makes me just as happy," Rachel said before pulling back and going to give Quinn a soft kiss on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss.

After that, they all got up and went out to their cars. The two girls said goodbye to their parents before going to their own car. Quinn walked over and opened the door for Rachel. Rachel smiled and leaned up, placing an intense kiss on Quinn's lips that had the blonde's toes curling. When it broke, Quinn had a goofy smile on her face.

"What was that for?" She asked as she tried to control her breathing.

"I just love you," Rachel said before getting into the car. Quinn smiled and walked around to the driver's side and pulled out of the parking lot. Once they were on the road, Quinn reached over and interlaced their hands together.

"I just love you too, Rach. So much," she said sincerely and Rachel had to fight tears at the emotion in Quinn's voice.

* * *

They arrived at the Berry residence and Quinn walked over and opened the door for Rachel. She pulled her up and walked to the front door. Quinn opened it and tried to hide her smirk when Rachel walked in and gasped.

There were tea lights along the hallway leading up the stairs. Rachel followed Quinn up the stairs and she smiled when she opened the door to her room.

There were fairy lights hanging around, giving the room a soft glow as well as soft instrumental music playing in the background. On the bed was a bouquet of yellow tulips. Rachel walked forward and picked up the flowers, smelling them.

Quinn walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

"They mean 'hopelessly in love', which couldn't be more perfect in describing how I feel about you," Quinn said as she kissed Rachel on the cheek.

Rachel turned in her arms after setting the flowers down on the bedside table.

"Also, I did get you a birthday present. And before you protest, consider it a birthday present and an anniversary gift," Quinn said as she reached onto the bed and stepped back, handing Rachel an envelope.

Rachel looked at her slightly skeptically and opened it slowly. She took the papers out and looked over them. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock.

"Quinn…" Rachel said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I thought we could go together, before we have to go to different places," Quinn said and Rachel looked back down at the tickets for Wicked on Broadway.

"I—I…" Rachel started and she couldn't find the words. So she just jumped forward into Quinn's arms and hugged her tightly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You loved me," Quinn answered simply before she was pulled into a passionate kiss by her girlfriend. Rachel dropped the tickets as she threaded her hands through Quinn's hair. Quinn moaned as she pulled back.

"I love you Rachel, never forget that," Quinn whispered out as she stared deeply into those brown eyes that had become her whole world.

"So long as you never forget how much I love you," Rachel responded before leaning in for a soft kiss.

The kiss slowly sped up, both of the girls' passion taking over as they ran their hands over the other. Quinn found the zipper on Rachel's dress and moved it down agonizingly slow. Rachel whimpered when Quinn pushed it off of her shoulders and trailed her hands down her sides, following the fabric until gravity took over and allowed the dress to pool around Rachel's feet. Quinn looked down at Rachel's body before reconnecting their eyes.

"You are exquisite," Quinn whispered out before leaning in for a soft kiss. She felt Rachel follow her lead as she felt small hands move to the zipper on her dress and slide it off of her.

"Breathtaking," Rachel whispered out as she leaned in and kissed Quinn. They both reached up and removed the other's bras. Quinn began to walk them back until she felt Rachel hit the bed.

Quinn placed a hand on Rachel's lower back and helped to guide her until she was laying down in the middle of the bed. She slowly moved to lay her body on top of Rachel's, both girls moaning at the contact.

Quinn broke their slow kiss and moved to Rachel's neck, instantly finding that weak spot by her ear that had Rachel emitting a high pitched gasp. Quinn smiled and suckled on the area, relishing in the noises she was evoking from Rachel.

Quinn continued her slow path down, showering her collarbone with kisses and licks with the occasional nip. She trailed her lips down to Rachel's left breast and kissed a soft circle around it. Rachel was moaning softly and moving her hips with every appearance of Quinn's tongue or teeth.

Quinn finally reached Rachel's nipple where she licked a circle around it before flicking the pebbled bud a few times with her tongue. She felt one of Rachel's hands in her hair and the blonde looked up to see a panting Rachel staring back at her. She smiled softly before moving and taking her nipple into her mouth, sucking harshly.

Rachel gasped loudly as her back arched, breaking the eye contact. The hand that was not entwined in blonde hair moved up and grasped at the pillow beneath her head as her hips thrust up into Quinn.

The blonde bit down lightly before sucking hard and running her tongue over the pink nub.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel moaned out as the girl switched breasts and showered the other one with near identical treatment. By the time she had paid attention to both breasts, Rachel was a whimpering mess.

Quinn smiled at the fact that she had reduced her very verbose girlfriend to whimpers and moans. _And I've barely even started._ Quinn thought as she kissed all along Rachel's lightly defined stomach.

She reached the hollow of her hipbone and she sucked hard, knowing it was one of Rachel's most sensitive spots.

"_Quinn,_" Rachel gasped out as she thrust her hips up into the blonde, looking for some kind of friction. Quinn just smirked as she continued her path down. She kneeled between Rachel's legs and toyed with the edge of the girl's panties.

Quinn reached down and grabbed one of Rachel's legs and bent it at the knee. She played with the edge of her panties as she kissed along her knee and slightly up her inner thigh.

Quinn looked up and found Rachel's near black eyes staring at her.

"Please Quinn," Rachel moaned out as she lifted her hips up off the bed.

Quinn just nodded and smiled, mouthing 'I love you' as she pulled off Rachel's completely ruined panties. Quinn groaned lightly at the sight as she went to lay on her stomach. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's thighs as she looked up at the panting girl.

She retained eye contact as she leaned forwards and kissed her lightly on her bundle of nerves. Rachel gasped and moved her hips up while threading her hand through Quinn's hair.

The blonde batted her tongue against Rachel's clit before going to suck it into her mouth at the same time that she entered the girl with two fingers. She pushed them all the way in before curling them slowly, relishing in the way that Rachel's back arched, and her head thrown back, letting out a long moan.

As she moved her fingers in and out slowly she watched Rachel's muscles contract and relax with every curl, suck and thrust. She could feel the hand tightening in her hair and Rachel's other hand gripping her pillow like her life depended on it. She watched as Rachel's breasts got pushed towards the ceiling with every arch of her back after Quinn sucked hard.

And she felt Rachel's walls fluttering and tightening around her fingers and she moaned lowly, watching the way it sent a tremor up Rachel's spine that ended with a loud moan of Quinn's name erupting from the brunette.

"_Quinn…_I'm so close," Rachel gasped out as she started to roll her hips against Quinn's fingers and mouth.

"Oh my, oh, OH, _OH_," Rachel got louder and louder on each breath as Quinn sucked hard on her clit while thrusting in and curling her fingers at a quickened pace.

"_QUINN!_" Rachel screamed out as she rocketed over the edge.

Quinn removed her fingers and moved down to lap at the shaking girl's wetness. She moaned softly at the taste, and she sent Rachel into another, smaller orgasm. Quinn moved up the smaller, sated girl's body and she leaned down and kissed her softly.

Both of them smiled into the kiss.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you Rachel," Quinn responded before she felt herself get turned onto her back to continue the night's festivities.

* * *

**So sorry it took so long, school is kicking my butt. Also, I had a last minute invite to Dragon Con and so I was really busy with that. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it—quite sure it is my favorite. Tell me what you think and please leave a review! :]**

**-TWF**


End file.
